Somthing New Is Going On
by twilightfanswanted
Summary: Bella and Edward. Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie. Need I say more? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story and I really want reviews so if you could please! lol thanks : In my story everyone is human btw. lol **

**Ok so I don't own any of these characters (tear) but Stephenie Meyer does and she's amazing!**

**Chapter 1**

So off to another day at my stupid job, in this stupid town town, after stupid school. I worked at the Forks Shop-a-Lot grocery store and hated it. Me and my clumsy self didn't do well with vegetables and poultry. I especially hated the poultry. Ugh. I worked with this girl I had just met at school, Angela, and we were riding togeather to work.

We pulled up to the parking lot, of course almost everyone from our school worked there, when I saw someone I thought I recognized but didn't. You know how it is. Pluss I have a horrible memory that appearently was my mother and father's gift to go with the clumziness. He was getting into his car when Angela noticed me staring.

"Edward Cullen," she told me with a sigh. "If every girl in the school didn't have a mojor crush on him, I might. He's real sweet though. I'm kinda friends with him. Well not really, I mean we say hi in the hall.", she explained, then me and her exchanged a look and started laughing.

I liked Angela. Though I'd only known her for a few days, she was really nice. She didn't gossip at all like Jess, another girl I had befriended when I came. And Lauren, well Lauren was Lauren. She didn't like me for some reason. I don't know why. I hadn't even been there a whole week and already someone hated me. That was never a good sign. Then there was Mike. Mike had a little crush on me, and to tell you the truth, it was _really really_ anoying. But this Edward guy, I'd seen him in one of my classes, I just don't know which one. It was irking me. Badly.

Work passed by fast and pretty soon I was back at Charlie's. Charlie was a different dad than Phil, even though Phil was not (and never would be) my dad. Charlie mostly kept to himself, which frankly, was fine with me. He tried to be involved asking random questions here and there when we sat down to eat, but other than that he was into sports and that is what he spent most of his time with. We ate and I said goodnight and went up to bed.

The next day at school was interesting. I was walking to one of my classes when this random kid, and I mean totally random, walked up and took my books. "Hey!" I said trying to grab them back. "Sorry, but I really need to carry these books for you. It's important." I stopped and so did he. "And _why_ is it so important?" I emphesised the why to let him know I was annoyed. "Well someone as pretty as you should not have to carry books. I'm Tyler by the way." he added quickly, looking very confident. Just as I was about to get angry at this Tyler guy, I felt an arm snake around my waist and gasped.

"Tyler," said the smooth like voice, "so nice of you to carry her books for me while I am away, and hon sorry I'm late. Traffic." he said pulling me closer. I looked up to see who this other random person was and saw Edward Cullen smiling at me. I smiled back and said, "No prob.", leaning into him. He smelt soo good and since I was closer I could see his beautifull green eyes. Tyler handed me my books back and started walking, looking very disapointed. I steped away from Edward and said, "Thank you sooo much! That kid was like stalker crazy and Lord knows I have enough going on with out a stalker!"

I thought to myself, _Shut up! Shut up! You are rambling because you are nervouse. Shut UP! _He smiled at me and started talking to me. "Not a problem. That guy about stalks every girl that walks through the school doors. I'm just here to help.". We both started lughing. "Oh!" I yelled as I stepped on abottle someone had left on the ground. As I waited to her the smack of me hitting the ground, two arms incircled me. As I regained balance, he let go. "Carefull there." he said laughing. I looked at him said thanks and walked off. I had had enough embaressment for one day and didn't plan on having anymore.

But with me, that was inevitable.

**Well that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it. I will write a new one either later or tommorow. Review plz, and Thanks! :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mk so working on chapter 2 was fun. really hope that you like it enough to read more. i'm new to this so it's kinda a rocky start. lol**

**I don't own any of these characters (psh i wish) but Stephenie Meyer does and she's awesome!**

The rest first part of my day went extremley slow and when it was time for lunch, I was ready to go home. I was sitting at the lunch table across fromk Angela, when I saw her smile and wave to someone over my shoulder. I turned in my seat to see what was going on and Edward was sitting two tables away with four other people. He saw me and smiled as he waved me over to his table.

I looked at Angela, dumbfounded, and she motioned me to go over. I got up, grabed my water bottle and my chips, pushed in my chair, and started over to the other table. As I walked over I saw Lauren stick her foot out to trip me. Acting like I was going to walk into it, I pretended to trip over myself (which in my case was very beliveable) and "regained" my balance, kicking her leg as hard as I could.

"OH MY GOD! I'm soo sorry, Lauren!", I faked as she bent over to grab her now throbing leg. She was about to explode I could see it in her eyes, but there were people around and even though they didn't know me, alot of people liked me. So Lauren had no other choice but to be polite and say, "Oh Bella don't worry about it. It was an accident. No biggie." She said it with the fakest fake of all smiles as I walked off to the other table.

As I arrived this tiny little pixie of a thing pulled up a chair next to her and motioned me to sit. I did, and then gave Edward who-the-crap-are-these-people-and-why-are-they-being-so-nice look, which he laughed at. He pointed to the little black haired pixie girl sitting next to me and said "Alice," then he pointed to a blonde guy she was holding hands with and said, "Jasper," next to him was a big guy that looked like a white Hulk and Edward said, "Emmett," and last but not least there was a beautiful blonde girl that looked like a model for one of those teen magazines and Edward pointed and said "and Rosalie. Everyone this is Bella."

They all stared at me exept for Alice who was bouncing up and down in her seat like she had just had 5 jumbo pixie stix, and waved at me. I laughed a weak laugh and waved back. They all seemed nice. "So Edward tells me that you are in his biology class?" Emmett said as I looked over at him. _That's it! That's where I've seen him!_ I thought to myself. "Um, well ya." I replied to him. I hid behind my hair feeling really stupid about myself. Then, just in time, the bell rang and all four of the people bolted, leaving only me and Edward.

"So, walk you to your next class?" he asked me. "Sure," I replied as we left the cafeteria. As we walked, we played twenty questions to get to know each other better. "Favorite band?" he asked. I replied, "Well, right now it's Lady Antebellum, but it soon could change.". He laughed at that. I liked his laugh. "What about you?" I returned the question. "Eh I like everything." I stared at him as he stared back. His eyes. Oh my gosh, his eyes. They were so beautiful, they pulled you in. He broke the glance when I heard Mike come up behind us. "BELLA!!", he called. I rolled my eyes and turned with a fake smile on my face. I heard Edward snicker. "Hi Mike." I greeted him sweetley. "Hey. I have really been wanting to ask you somthing." he said. _Oh God here it comes. I don't know how to turn him down. This is going to be horrible! I'm such a horrible liar and, Oh God he's getting ready to ask. _

"Just wondering if you would be interested in going to see a movie and having dinner tonight?" he asked. Just as I opened my mouth to tell a horrible fake lie, Edward said, "Mike right?" Mike nodded, at this Edward continued, "Mike, I really don't think she's interested.". Ok this was making me mad. I could speak for myself. "Well Edward, what makes you think I'm not!? I can go out with whoever I please!" Edward stared at me in awe, as I fumed at him. I turned to Mike and said, "Yes Mike I would love to. Pick me up at, say sevenish?". "Sure!" Mike said a little too enthusiasticly.

_Well Crap! Now I have to spend four whole freekin' hours with lover boy!_ I thought to myself. I looked at Edward who was trying to hide a smile, turned on my heel, and walked off. He followed and caught up, but I was to mad to look or speek to him. I walked into biology and sat in my seat, looking at the whiteboard waiting for the teacher to start his lecture. Edward was throwing sideways looks at me, but I ignored them. When the bell rang, I grabed my books and headed for the door, but someone blocked me. Edward. I looked up at him and shot him death glares. "Move" I not so politley said. He did and I was out the door in a second.

After school and work I drove home to get ready for my stupid date. _This is going to be sooo bad. I don't know why I said yes. I hate this!_ I got washed up, told Charlie where I was going, and waited for Mike to honk when he pulled up. When he did I walked very slowley to the door, making him honk again, and finaly when I reached the car prayed that the night would end on a good note. _This is going to be a long night._

**Ok so that's chapter two. tell me what you think. Next chapter will have the date with Mike and more Edward. So keep reading. (when I get it up.) lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is chapter 3. WOO! haha glad I have gotten this far. Thanks for reading this storay! lol :**

**I don't own any of these characters (Sad) but StephenieMeyer does and shes awesome!!**

**Chapter 3**

We pulled up to the Movie Tavern and I waited to see if Mike was going to open my door for me. He didn't. He did, however, stand outside of my door and say, "You comin'?" I nodded and stepped out of the car. While we were walking up to the ticket both, he grabed my hand to hold it. I imediatly pulled away, which left him dissapointed. _Hehe._ I thought. _You shall not, and never get any phisycal contact from me. _During the movie he kept tyring to put his arm around me, and I kept pulling away. At one time he even tried to start making out with me. It was horrible, and taking _forever._

When the movie was over, he told me that I was in for a suprise for dinner. We passed a mexican food place, an italian place, and a little cafe. He turned the vehicle into _McDonald's _parking lot and I thought, _Oh. My god. You cannot be serius. _But he was. I looked at him for a second then stepped out of the car to go get a Big Mac.

Dinner took forever! It's liek he didn't want to leave and McDonald's was his heaven on Earth. When I fainally got back home, I went straight to bed. I was now not only pissed at Edward, but at myself and Mike. Tomorrow, I knew was going to be bambarded with questions from Edward, which personaly, I intended on not answering.

I was exactly right about Edward and his questions. When I got to school he was there waiting for me, but I walked right past him, acting like he didn't exsist. Throughout the day I had to do this. The next day was the same, as was the day after that, when apperantly he couldn't take it anymore. In biology, he asked, "So, I see you are still mad at me.". I nodded in response. "If I said sorry would it help?", he asked. I looked up at him and replied, "Only if you fully and trully mean it." He looked away for a second before saying, "Bella, I am very sorry that I made you angry the other day."

I stared at him for a moment and said, "Forgivin. Now I know you want to hear what happened so here it goes.". He smirked at me trying to keep in a laugh. "It was the worst, and I truthfully mean the worst, date that I have ever been on in my life! He took me to see a stupid kung-fu movie first. That was an hour and a half of pure crap! Then, oh geez you will never guess where he took me to eat." I waited for him to guess and he shook his head. "I'll tell ya where he took me. HE TOOK ME TO FREGGIN' MCDONALD'S! THAT'S WHERE!"

He just about fell on the floor laughing. At first I was mad again, but his laughter took me over too. I was also laughing hystaricly now. I saw Mike walk in, and I tried my hardest to stop but I just couldn't. Edward had regained controll, but he was still smiling. Mike walked up and asked us, "Hey Bella. What's so funny?" I couldn't do it. Apparently neither could Edward, because we both started laughing again. "So I see you've made up with Cullen." He said it grudgingly as he walked off.

After school I was walking to my truck talking to Edward and Alice. "So where is this amazing resturant Edward? Hmm? Because I'm starting to get pretty ticked that you didn't tell me-" Alice stopped grilling Edward, because my phone started ringing. While laughing at them both I answered.

"Hello?" I said making faces at Alice.

"Is this Ms. Bella Swan?" asked the voice on the other end.

"It is. And who may I ask is this?"

"Ms. Swan, this is Deputy Jacob Black and I am so sorry to have to inform you of this, but we are going to need you to come to the station. It's concerning your father, Charlie, he died this morning on a call. He was shot trying to catch a convict in Seattle. They needed back up and he volenteered. They caught the guy though. I am so sorry."

I stopped smiling imediatly and a look of terror crossed my face as I heard the phone smash to the ground. Everything but Edward and Alice went away. It was like it was just us. I could no fathom the thought of losing Charlie, of having to go back home to my mom's, of losing Charlie.

"Bella?" Edward whispered to me. "Bella, what happened?"

"Police station. Murderer. Have to go. Charlie." was all I could say. "Is Charlie hurt?" Edward asked me slowly taking a few steps twards me. "Dead." I said. I was long gone, looking off into space. I started walking twards my truck, and just as I unlocked it to get inside. I felt two huge arms pull me back.

**Ok so how was it?? huh? huh? you can tell me. and btw I have nothing against Jacob, this is just how he happened to fit in the story. and there will also be no love triangle. sorry if i just soggied your waffle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!! It was super dupper fun to write and I loved it. Big stuff happinin in this chapter.**

**I don't own any of these characters (aww :( ) But Stephenie Meyer does and she's awesome!**

**Chapter 4**

Edward dragged me off to the side so I could take in what was going on for a second. "Listen," he said, "this guy is in jail now Bella I really don't think it's a good idea for you to go see him alone. Let me and Alice go with you if she can't then I just will." "No you won't!" I said, "You are not! Why would you want to?! Why would you want to help me!? We aren't related, we aren't best friends, we aren't-" I stopped mid sentance.

"We aren't what?" he asked slightly confused. "Nothing. Just forgt it." The shock was gone now, and I just let go. I just started bawling. Edward took me into a hug. I leaned into him and just cried. He smelt really good. When I had finally stopped, he let go and stepped back a step with his arms still on my shoulders. He was so gorgeous.

"Bella, it's going to be alright. I feel terrible for not being able to help you, and-" "Edward", I whimpered. He looked at me with sad eyes as I said, "Edward, it's not going to be alright. Charlie is dead and I have no where to go. I don't want to go back to live with my mom, because it just feels right here. I don't want to leave, and I want my dad." I said crying again.

Again he took me into another tight embrace, while rubbing circles on my back. He was so helpful. I calmed down a little bit. I was still crying, but I could talk now at least. "We have to go to the station." I told him trying not to break down again. He could tell I was having a hard time with that. He turned to Alice and said, "Alice, take Bella's truck to her house and tell Rose to meet you there so you can get back home. Tell Esme and Carlisle that I am taking Bella to the station and that I will be home later.".

She noded and I handed her the key to my truck as she pulled out her phone to call Rosalie. Edward led me to his car and opened the door for me to get in. I slid into the seat and buckled my seatbelt. It started raining as he got in. Not suprising weather for Forks. "Listen Bella," He said as he started the car. "I want to help you as much as I can. I can take you to your house after this where you can get some clothes, then you can stay with me and my family for a few days." I looked at him tears running down my face, and mouthed the words thank you. He wiped the tears from my face with his thumb. He was being so nice and I felt bad for putting him through all of this.

We pulled up at the station and the man, obviously the one I talked to on the phone, was standing there. "Ms. Swan?" he asked. I nodded and he led Edward and I to a room in back. There, he explained how Charlie died and that the whole station was going to help me with whatever I needed. I was crying hard now and could not stop. Edward took my hand and started rubing circles on it with his thumb. He was such a good friend, a good person. "Would you like to talk to the guy?" Dep. Black asked with disgust. Edward stifined beside me. "Give me a minute to get togeather and then yes I would like to.". Dep. Black stood from the table to wait outside for us.

"Bella are you sure this is a good idea? I mean I just don't think you are togeather enough to confront this man.", Edward told me. He sounded truthfully worried about me. I looked up at him and said, "Yes. I want him to see what he has done. He has broken a family and it will never be fixed.". Edward took a deep breath and nodded.

We walked out side and Dep. Black led us to a door. Just as we were about to enter, I stopped. All of a sudden I wasn't so sure that I wanted to do this. Edward gave my hand a squeeze and whispered in my ear, "I'm right here with you. I will be right here with you. I'm not going to leave you alone with this man.". I looked up at him and he looked back at me seriously.

"Just one more minute." I said. They both nodded. I asked the Dep. to breif me in on the man that killed my father, whom I was about to confront. "His name is James Laurent. He was being arrested for drug dealing, and sent the whole department in Seattle on a wild goose chase. That's why they needed back up. Charlie was the one who found him and, well I told you already.". He hung his head as he muttered the last couple of words.

I looked up at Edward and said, "I'm ready now.". He squeezed my hand again and we started twards the door for the second time. We approched it and I looked up at him one last time. He pushed open the door, and we walked in. Him there to comfort me, and me, there to confront my fathers killer. There, sitting behind a sheet of glass was the man who killed my father.

**Ok so what do you think? I really liked writting it and alot more bonding happened between Edward and Bella. It's sad but it gets so much better. So keep reading. Thanks :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 was totally awesome to write. Bella starts her stay with Edward and his family. Then there's the confrontation with Charlie's killer that'sgoing to be brutal. lol so keep reading. :**

**I don't own any of these characters (tear) but Stephenie Meyer does and she is awesome!**

**Chapter 5**

We sat down in front of the glass and the man looked up at us. He saw that my eyes were all red and puffy and said, "Who are you, and why did you want to talk to me?". Obviously someone had not told him why I was here. I looked up, and he saw the pain in my eyes.

"I'm Bella Swan. Cheif Swan's daughter. The man you shot today, he was my father.". A look of horror crossed his face and he said, "I didn't know he had any children.". "Well he did have a kid and that kid is me. You took my father away from me today and he is never coming back!" I yelled it, tears exploding from my eyes.

"Listen if I would have known he had a kid-" "What? If you'd of known he had a kid you wouldn't have _shot _and _killed_ him?! If you would have known anyhting about him you still would have! Because that's what you are. A killer! You took my dad away! He's not coming back! And you, you get what you deserve! You'll either be locked in a crap hole for life or they will kill you! At least you might get to live! My dad will never come back!" I screamed at him. I had said it so many times, but it hadn't sunken in until now. I looked at Edward and whimpered, "He's not coming back. He's not coming back.".

I started crying perfusivly. Edward stood up and waited for me to too, but I didn't have the strength anymore. I just sat there. So he scooped me up into his arms, where I burried my head into his chest, when he reached the door, I took one last look at the man that took my dad. He had his head in his hands, then he looked up at me and gave me the most scared stare. I just put my head back into Edward's chest, and it was done.

Edward carried me out of the station to his car. He opened my door and sat me in the seat, where he buckled me in. I stared out the window until he pulled up to my house. I turned my head to look at the house I would be leaving today. "Do you think you can go in and get your clothes, or do you need me to?" Edward asked. I looked at him for a second and then replied, "No. Thanks I can get them.". He nodded and I got out of the car and walked up the driveway.

I opened the door to the house, went straight upstairs, got my clothes, and walked out. I didn't need any reminders right now. I would get enough of those when the house was to be cleaned out. Edward popped the trunk of his Volvo for me, and I stuck my bag in. I went around to the other side of the car, and got in again. Before Edward started the car he said, "Bella I-" "Lets just go to your house now ok? I'm tired. I think I want to go to bed.", I interupted. "Ok." he said.

When we got to his house, he got my bag out of the trunk for me. His house was beautifull. I was mesmerized by it. It was rather large too, but I guess it had to be with seven people living in it. We walked through the front door, and everone turned where they were sitting. Alice got up off the couch and ran to me giving me a hug. This lady with carmel colored hair got up, and by her side was a tall blonde man. They walked over to me and the lady said, "Hello. I'm Esme dear. I am so sorry for your loss.". Every time someone did, or said somthing, it only cut deeper, but they were being polite, and I was going to let them.

"Carlisle", said the blonde man reaching out to shake my hand. "I'm very sorry.". I tried to hide it, but Edward saw me cringe at his words and told his family that we would talk tomorrow, and I was going to bed. He lead me up to the guest room, and sat my stuff on the bed.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means. I promise I won't bug you or your family." My eyes started welling up with tears as I said it. Edward pushed my stuff off the bed and pulled me into his lap to let me cry some more. He rubed circles on my back as he told me, "Bella, you won't bother us. I live with Emmett. You can't be as big a pain as him." I tried to laugh, but couldn't, so he kept going, "You know, I know what it's like to lose a parent, Bella. It's not fun, and it takes a while to get over it, but you do get over it. Yes you will still miss him every day, but it will fade, and you will realize he's in a better place." He looked at me and I looked at him. "But I thought Carlisle and Esme were your parents." I told him with a confused look.

"They are my addoptive parents. My real parents died from an illness when I was very young. Everyone in this house is addopted. That's why Rose and Em are dating and so are Alice and Jasper." He was staring at me when he said this. I'd had no idea that they were all addopted. It came as a suprise because their whole family was beautiful. I thought it was just good genes.

He studied my still crying face. I wasn't bawling anymore. It was just tears, no noise or anyhting. He sat me next to him. "You should sleep. I can tell you are tired." He started to walk off but I said to him, "Edward?". He turned from the door. "Yes, Bella?". "Would you stay with me? Just for tonight?" I whispered. "You don't have to if it's weird," I began, but he shut the door and walked back over to me. "Of course. I will stay with you for however long you need Bella.". I nodded at this and went to change into some pj's. When I came back, he was in a t-shirt and flanal pajama pants. I climbed into bed, and scooted over so he would have room. He crawled in next to me and began rubbing circles in my back again. "Goodnight Bella." he said. "Night Edward. Thank you." I said, and I was gone.

The next morning, when I woke up, I was facing Edward. The opposite way I was facing when I fell asleep. My face was pressed to his chest, and his arms were around me. I decided to go back to sleep for a while. The next time I woke up was because of someone moving next to me. I pulled back, (forgeting how I had woken up earlier) and saw that Edward was awake and trying not to wake me up. "Sorry." He whispered. "Go back to sleep.". He was getting out of the bed. "What time is it?" I mumbled. "11:00" he told me. "I need to get up." I said. "You don't have to if you don't want to. It doesn't matter." He said, still whispering, but kneeling down so our faces would be level. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I streched and sat up, as he stood from his crouch. He left the room and so did I where we walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

Throughout the day his family helped me with whatever I needed, and they were so nice. Emmett made me laugh so hard, while Alice told me she was planning a shopping trip. Just me, her, and Rosalie. Edward rolled his eyes at that one. Jasper told me that while I was there, he would teach me how to play some video games. What he didn't know is that I had mad skills when it came to those. Rosalie told me she was going to a car show latter that week if I wanted to come. I agreed. Carlisle and Esme told me that the room I was staying in was now mine to decorate, since they had two other guest rooms. Esme said she would take me to get what I needed whenever. I could tell that living with them for a few weeks was going to be fun, and very exciting. Edward smiled as he saw my face light up at everything. I think he was just happy I was feeling a little better.

Two weeks had passed and I was a little more happy, with Charlie's funneral over and everything, it was going to be that much easier. Everyone was gone, or that's waht I thought, and I was downstairs watching tv sitting criss cross on the couch, when Edward came down the stairs. I had gotten to know him better in the past couple of weeks, and we really were like best friends now.

"Hey," he said, as he sat next to me on the couch. I smilled at him. "Watchya watching?" he asked. I looked at him and replied, "Failure to Launch. It's on cable for the first time and I love this movie." "Nah.", he replied reaching for the remote. I pulled it away from my lap and up into the air. "And why not?" I demanded. "Chick flick.". He replied grabing at the remote again. I pushed it up higher, switching hands. He kept reaching for it and I kept keeping it away from him. On the last time I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Oh now you've done it. You just made a life altering mistake sticking your tounge out at me.", he said. He stared at me for one second then lunged. As he did so I stood from the couch, and ran to the other side of the room. He got up too, and chased after me. We ran around the living room a couple of times and when we were back in front of the couch he tackled me back onto it. He started tickling me and wouldn't stop. He grabed the remote while doing so. "Stop..haha.. Stop..haha.. Please..haha.. Edward. HA STOP!" He was still on top of me and he did what I asked. I cought my breath and he looked into my eyes for the longest time. In just one second it happened. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back too.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is kind of sad. Just letting you people know. Lol**

**I don't own any of these characters (SAD) but Stephenie Meyer does and shes awesome!**

**Chapter 6**

He tasted so sweet. I was lost in it. As much as i hated it, realization hit me and I broke the kiss. I pulled back. "Oh my god." I said as I covered my mouth with my hands. He stared at me as he sat up to sit next to me. I stood from the couch quickly. "I forgot I had homework that I really need to finish.", I told him heading twards the stairs. "Ok.", he replied quickly. I ran up the stairs and shut the door to my room. I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling. _What the heck was that!?, _I thought.

I went to my new desk in my room and opened a text book. I really did need to study. A couple of hours later, there was a knock on my door. I froze. "Bella?" Edward asked from the other side of the door. I closed my eyes as I walked to the door, and opened them as I opened the door. He steped back when I opened it. "Hey." I said quietly, blushing a deep shade of red. "You needed somthing?" "Yah. Um, can I come in and talk to you?", he asked looking down. "Sure." I said and moved out of his way by walking back to my desk, and sitting in my chair.

He walked in and closed the door behind him, so that no one would hear the conversation. He sat on my bed. "Ok. So earlier-" "No biggie.", I interupted him. He was so cute. "But it was-", he began again, and again I interupted him. "Listen Edward," I said. "I know you don't like me like that, and really, it's not-" he cut me off by standing up and walking over to put a hand over my mouth.

"That's the thing.", he said looking into my eyes. "I _do _like you. More than you think." He took my hand off of my mouth and I stared at him for a moment. "I can't.", I told him. I felt horrible as I saw his face drop. He started to leave, but I grabbed on to his arm and pulled him back. "Just not now. Give me a little time. Please." I was so frustrated at myself. "I just. It's just my dad, and I don't want to get hurt if it doesn't work out, and," a tear fell down my cheek and I closed my eyes for a second.

"And I just don't need anyone right now. I really want to do this alone." I opened my eyesto see that he was now face level with me. He wiped a away my tears and noded. "Whenever you are ready." He told me as he stood. He bent down and kissed my forhead and walked out of the room. I sat there for a moment. Then satared around my room.

We had cleaned out most of my dad's house that day and put most everything in storage, there were still a couple of boxes in my room, so I decided to go through them. A few hours later, it was 1:00 in the morning and I was down to my last box. I opened it, and inside was a picture of Charlie and I when I was little, at an amusment park. My eyes welled up with tears. The next picture was more recent, taken just a few weeks ago. It was Charlie and I in the living room, my first day back in Forks. I couldn't do it anymore. I closed the box, and the tears came running down my face.

I closed my door quietly behind me so I wouldn't wake Alice next door. I walked up the next flight of stairs, to the very end of the hall. I opened the door quietly, and saw Edward sitting in bed. With his lamp on his bedside table turned on, he was reading a book. He looked up and motioned me over.

I stood next to his bed, tears running down my face. He grabed my hand and asked, "Bella?! Are you alright!?" I shook my head. "I lied, Edward. I lied. I can't do it alone. I need someone. I need you.", I told him. I was short on breath from ctying so much. He pulled the covers back and pulled me in with him. He wraped his arms tightly around me, as I sobed into his chest. "Shh. Bella, it will be ok. I'm here. I'm here.". He started rubing circles on my back. I settled down a little and found myself asleep in no time.

When I woke up in the morning I was very comfterable. Two arms were wraped tightly around me, and my legs were tangled in two others. I pulled my head out of Edward's chest to look up and see that he was waking up too. "Good morning.". he told me kissing me softly. "Hi.", I said and smiled at him. It felt good to be in his arms. I felt safe and at home. I pushed my face back into his chest, and he started playing with a lock of my hair.

"I need to get up.", I said into him. "I still have to go through the box I didn't finish last night.", I told him in a monotone voice. He caught that, and and realized what had happened last night, and why I was crying. "Do you want me to help?" I looked up at him when he asked, and responded, "That would be nice. I'd like that.". I kissed him sweetly under his chin thanking him. He smiled at me, then unfastened his grip around me, so I could get up and get ready for the day.

I took my shower quickly, and got dressed and brushed my teeth. When I got back to my room, he was sitting at my desk waiting for me. Alice was sitting on my bed talking to Edward. Obviously he told her everything, because she was bouncing up and down, then she ran over and hugged me. I laughed at her enthusiasum. Alice ran out of the room to go tell everyone. When she was gone, Edward held his arms out to me. I sat in his lap and curled up into him. He kissed the top of my head, and asked, "Are you ready?". I stared at the box. "No.", I told him. With that I stood, as did he, and we both moved down to the floor and opened the box full of my memories.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya'll knew I wouldn't not let Bella and Edward be togeather! Anyways this chapter Edward tries to cheer Bella up a bit. You have to read to see what the outcome is.**

**I do not own any of these characters (SHOOT!) but Stephenie Meyer does and shes awesome!**

**Chapter 7**

We sat in my floor going through the box of pictures. I cried sometimes, but I mostly laughed as I told stories of Edward as to what was going on in the picture. The last picture was in the bottom of the box. I sat up on my kees next to Edward, and reached in to retrieve it. As I pulled it out, I looked at it. I got back down next to Edward, and my eyes welled up with tears as I rubed my thumb across it. The picture was of me graduating kindergarten and Charlie was crouching down next to me, with his arm around my shoulders.

"I n-never e-even got t-to say go-goodbye.", I sobed. Edward put his arm around me, and I buried my head under it. He let me cry for what seemed like forever. I finaly lifted my head, and looked at him. He wiped away my tears and told me, "You know he loved you right? He would want you to be happy. And this is in no way, shape, or form of happy." I sighed. "I know." I said, my eyes filling up again. I closed my eyes to escape the tears. Edward pulled me into his lap, and wraped me in a hug.

"You know,", he started. He waited untill I looked up to go on. "We could go do somthing today that would get your mind off of things.". I looked at him questioningly. "EMMETT! ROSE! ALICE! JASPER! GET UP HERE!", he called to them. They all came running through my door. "Whatever it is, Rose, Alice, or Jasper did it.", Emmett said, looking very serious. They all looked at him and then took turns hitting him. I laughed a little at that. "Ok. Guys listen.Bella needs a cheer up day. Anyone have any ideas?" "OH! Let's go shopping!", Alice said. "No!", everyone said at once. Alice jutted her lower lip out. "We could go to a car show.", Rosalie sugested. Everyone shook their heads. "We need somthing exiting. Not somthing we might all fall asleep at.", Jasper told her. She shot him a glare. "How about a museum?". "And you said we'd fall asleep at a car show." Rosalie said, nocking that off the list.

Emmett got a mischevious grin on his face, and we all looked at him. If I wasn't scared a minute ago, I deffinatly was now. "Emmett?" I asked, "Whatever it is you are thinking, please tell me it will not hurt us in any way, weather emotionaly, or physicaly.". Edward's arms tightened around me. "Bella," Emmett started. "How do you feel about roller coasters?" I turned and looked at Edward. He raised his eyebrows in question. I felt a huge grin spreade across my face. He laughed at that. "I think we have a positive on that, Emmett.", Edward chuckled.

We pulled up to the parking lot of the amusment park. I was so exited, I had almost forgot why we came in the first place. We got out of the car and went to get our tickets. As we stepped into the park, my face lit up with exitment. Edward laughed at me and took my hand. Everyone turned to me. "What would you like to do first?" he asked. "Ohh lets go ride th eone that shoots you up! I haven't been here in forever but I remember that used to be my favorite one. And it doesn't even look that big.". "Bella it's on the other side of th epark. Haha that's why it looks so small.". I rolled my eyes at him, and he pulled me twards the ride.

We went to stand in line, and I froze, looking up at the now towering ride. Edward noticed, when his hand was being pulled twards me. "Bella, you coming?", he snickered. "Wow. That is really high. Maybe I'll set this one out Edward." I told him looking down from the ride. Emmett and everyone else came over to see what was going on. "I don't want to go.", I told everyone. "Bella!!", Emmett whined. I looked at him. We were interupted by a tap on Emmett's shoulder and this man with his wife and his four kids asked us, "Hey guys. We got 6 fast passes to this ride for right now, but my son here got sick. You are the only group that we can find that will be big enough to use them. Want them?" "Yah! Thanks man!", Emmett said taking them from him.

"Come on Bella! Let's ride this thang!" Emmett said yanking me twards the fast pass line. "Ohmygod!", I said, trying to catch my breath when we got to the front of the line. Edward caught up with us. "I am not riding this!" I screamed as the guy took our passes. "Yah ya are." Emmett said, as he and Edward each grabed one of my arms. They sat me in the middle seat and buckled me in, then sat on either side of me. They buckled themselves in, and the man came and checked our belts.

The ride began to move up slowley. I closed my eyes and started chanting, "ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod." Edward grabed my hand, and I squezed his hand. "Ow" he said laughing. "It's coming Bella. It's coming." Emmett told me trying to pshyc me out. "Shut up Emmett! Just SHUT -- AHHHHHH!", I screamed as the ride shot us up into the air. Edward and Emmett both cracked up laughing. "SHUT UP!" I screamed as loud as I could. The ride ended, and as we were being lowered to the ground, Emmett and Edward both looked at me. The buckles un-clicked and I got out of the seat. Edward took my hand emediatly. "Bella?" he asked worridly. Everyone was around us now, and Alice was on the verge of a freak out. I slowley looked up at him. "Let's do that again.", I said. Everyone started laughing. "Hahaha. We will later. I promise.", he told me kissing my forhead. We walked off to go check out the other rides.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter put out. i've been super busy. please review i despratly need it. thanks :) and the question about Bella living with the Cullen's is in here!**

**I don't own any of these characters (gasp) But Stephenie Meyer does and she's awesome.**

**Chapter 8**

We had rode rides all day. I hadn't had this much fun since I don't know when. When we got back home, it was really late and Carlisle and Esmee had already retired for the night. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper stayed in the living room to watch some tv, but Edward had told me that he had some movies up stairs that we could watch, so we told them we were going to bed.

We each went to our own room first and changed into our pj's, then I met him back in his room. He was sitting on his couch going over a paper that we had to write in history. I sat next to him and cuddled into him. He put his arm around me so that it would be easier for me. "Sorry. I was just looking to see if I needed to make any minor adjustments. I'm done though. Did you finish yours?" he asked me looking down at me. "Yah I did. I hated the topic he gave me though. I think it's stupid he gives everyone a different topic.", I told him wrinkling my nose. He laughed at my facial expression then told me to go pick out a movie while he put up his school stuff.

I walked over to his DVD player to look at the movies stacked on top. I was looking through them, when one caught my eye. "Sweeney Todd?", I asked as he walked to sit next to me and help. "Are you serious? You've never heard of that? Well we have to watch it now. Not big on it being an el musical but the slasher stuff is awesome!". I laughed at his enthusiasim. "Ok ok. haha We'll watch it chill out!", I told him.

About halfway through the movie Edward said, "Hey Bella?". "Yah?" I answered looking up at him from where I was laying next to him. "If I told you I wanted you to maybe stay with us. Here. What would you say?". I looked at him, very suprised. "Bella? Are you ok?", he asked. I was so shocked. He snapped me out of it. "Are you serius?", I asked. He noded. "Oh My God YES!!", I screamed sitting up and hugging him. "Hahaha great!", he told me returning the hug.

We laid there and finished the movie. Somwhere in the middle of the next one I dozed off. In the middle of the night I felt someone move and I woke up. "Hey", he whispered. "Sorry to wake you. I had to put the movie up.". I nodded and snuggled back into him. He put his arms around me and I fell asleep again. The next morning I woke up and Edward was gone. I got up and went down stairs to get breakfast. I sat down with a box of Cherio's and started eating some.

I got ready for my day and was coming back down stairs when I ran into Alice and Rosalie. "Hey!" they both said. "Wanna go shopping?". "Sure. Let me go get my purse.", I said, as I turned to go back up the stairs. When I got there, there was a note on my desk.

_Bella,_

_ Went to go do paintball with Jasper and Emmett. I wouldn't have gone, but we've had these plans for months. I promise I will be back to you as soon as I can. I will miss you._

_ -Edward_

I put the note in my purse, and walked back down stairs. I couldn't wait untill Edward got back so that I could discuss living arangments with him. I was so exited to be a part of this family now. Or at least I hoped I would be. I would just have to find out.

**Ok so sorry it was so short. I promise I will have a super long one next time. Thank you for so many reviews. Please keep going! I will review for you as well when I get the time. Thanks Again! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so I'm super sorry I've made you all wait this long for this chapter

**Ok so I'm super sorry I've made you all wait this long for this chapter. I feel really bad. But I told you it would be long so here it is. There won't be another chapter out until Monday. Again I feel bad about this; therefore I will make it another long one for you guys. Thanks and please review. :) **

**I don't own any of these characters (Crap!) but Stephanie Meyer does and she's awesome!**

**Chapter 9**

We pulled into the mall parking lot and drove around until we found a spot. We stepped out of the car and walked into the front doors of the mall. I really didn't like the mall, but I was trying not to hurt Alice's feelings when she invited me. Maybe they would let me shop on my own, and not be like my mom and make me try on five outfits at a time.

Oh I was sooo wrong. They made me try on more than five things at a time! Try twenty! "Oh and Bella while you're in there, try this on too." Alice would say throwing something else over the dressing room door. "Alice we don't have enough time. I thought we just came to get Rosalie an outfit for her date with Emmett tonight." "Um, no! We are also shopping for you. Now come out so I can see how that looks on you!" she commanded. After many trips like these, we went into the last store to get Rosalie's outfit. I ended up taking home fifteen tops, ten pairs of jeans, a track suit, two pairs of new shoes, a new purse, and accessories.

When I came home, I didn't feel good at all. All that mall pizza was not working well with me. The guys were sitting on the couch when we came in. I threw down my bags and ran over to Edward. "Bella? Oh my god, Bella are you ok? You look so pale." He told me, sitting me down. "What did you do to her?!" he asked Alice. "Nothing. Chill out. We just went to the mall. You know eat, shop, all that good stuff." Alice answered. Edward looked at me. Apparently I didn't look to good, because he got furious with Alice.

I felt this huge pain in my stomach, and I felt the color that I had left drain from my face. "Bella?" Edward worriedly asked. "I think I'm going to be sick." I said as I lurched off the couch and towards the bathroom. Yup, I was right. I threw up. A lot. Alice and Rosalie were right behind me, followed by Edward, Emmett and Jasper. "Nope. Out. This is not pretty and I don't think that she would want you to see her. Especially you, Edward." Alice told them as she pulled my hair back for me. Rosalie shut the door.

A few hours later I was till throwing up, but only once every couple of hours. I felt horrible, and my bathroom in my room smelt so bad. I turned the TV on that was in my room, when Edward walked in. "Over three hundred people today have eaten the pizza in the mall food court, and have a stomach virus. The symptoms are flu like and people must see a doctor right away. Back to you John." I turned the TV back off as the announcers switched back. "Awww" I said unhappily. "Bella, you don't have to get up or anything. Carlisle is on his way home to see you right now."

Edward was perfect. He helped out so much. Being with him just helped. He handed me some more soup, and kissed my forehead. "You need rest." He told me. So I drank my soup and fell asleep. When I woke up it was because Edward was shaking me. "Carlisle is here and he wants to go ahead and take a look at you." He told me. I nodded and let Carlisle do his job. "Bella, you should be fine by tomorrow. You might throw up a little more, but it is just a one day stomach virus." He told me. I nodded again while Edward thanked him.

Edward pulled up my chair next to the bed and sat with me. "So, how about those living arrangements?" he asked. I felt a smile creep to my face as he said those words.


	10. Chapter 10

**10th chapter!! woo! lol been waiting for this one! thank you all for reviewing i have so many hits but not as many reviews. so if you ould PLEASE review. lol I would love you forever. thanks so much. :)**

**I don't own any of these characters (Aww man) but Stephenie Meyer does and she's amazing.**

**Chapter 10**

Edward and I had been talking for hours about me living here. "And we can turn this room back into a guest room and you can stay in my room with me. If you don't want to you don't-" "Edward of course I want to stay with you!" I cut him off. He laughed at me. "Ok," he said, "when you are better we will start moving your stuff. It souldn't take that long because you don't have much stuff. But anything you want can come." he told me. I smiled at him and he returned it. "Ok you need some sleep so you can get better." he told me kissing my forehead. I nodded and he turned out my light and closed my door.

The next day I felt much better. I wasn't throwing up anymore and I didn't feel like I was running a constant fever. I was also happier knowing that I would get to stay here with my new family. I skipped down the stairs to get some breakfast. Everyone was sitting at the table eating and talking. "Good morning everyone." I said smiling. I walked over to Edward and gave him a quick kiss before going over to the pantry to get somthing to eat. I decided on a pop tart. "Well someone is feeling much better." said Carlisle. I heard a few laughs. There were no seats left at the table so I decided to stand at the big marble kitchen counter. Carlisle and Esmee both stood and said they needed to run some aronds, so I decided to take one of their seats. I sat next to Edward and he put his arm on the back of my chair.

"Guess what I just realized?!" Alice said exitedly. We all looked up at her and looked at her until she told us. "Two more weeks 'till christmas!" she said jumping in her seat. I heard everyone groan. "What is with you guys? Christmas is fun! It's one of my favorite holidays. I mean coming in second after thanksgiving." Everyone stared at me. "I like to eat." I told them, shruging. I felt Edward chuckle beside me. "No Alice just likes christmas because it gives her more reason to shop." Emmett explained to me. I started laughing. "I am soo not going shopping with you ever again" I told her. "Ok, ok. I'll let you slide on that one. Lets go get ready for school." she said. We went to the stairs and were going to race up them. When Emmett said go Edward wraped his arms around me from behind and picked me up, carying me up the stairs. "We win!" he shouted when everyone else came up.

"You cheated! You can't have two people on the same team!" Rosalie said laughing. "Too late." Edward said, kissing the top of my head. I went into my room to get changed and ready for my day. We all got into the car and drove to school. We got to school and Edward kissed me before he headed of to his class. The day went by really slow and of course it wasn't a normal day unless Mike tried at least once. I guess he still didn't know that Edward and I were dating. At lunch I passed by my usual table that Jessica, Mike, and Angela sat at, and went to sit with Edward and everyone. I sat next to Edward and he gave me a quick kiss.

"So Bella, Mike really seems to not like you sitting over here." Alice said cracking up. We all looked up to see Mike staring over at us and you couldn't helpp but not laugh. He had this ugly little scowel on his face. It was hilarious. "I say we have some fun with him." I said laughing. Everyone looked at me and nodded in agreement. I looked at Edward and he looked at me and we knew exactly what we were going to do.

**Oh No! Cliffhanger. lol sorry it's so short ok for the next chapter I want you to tell me how to tourtre mr. Mike. lol give me ideas but nothing disgusting please. leave me your idea in a review. thanks so much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so last chapter wasn't that great and it was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I need sleep too. lol ok so here comes chapter 11. Review plz. :**

**I don't own any of these characters but Stephanie Meyer does and she's amazing!**

**Chapter 11**

We waited till everyone but Mike left the cafeteira to make our move. "You just can't handle a freekin' relationship can you Edward!" I screamed. I winked at him but only he saw. We both looked out of the corners of our eyes to see if Mike was paying any attention. He was. "It's not that. Bella, please. I've just been really thinking about some things for the past few days." "Well ignoring me isn't-" "Bella will you marry me?" Even I wasn't expecting that one. Mike's eyes about bulged out of his head when he heard it. "YES!" I shrieked and hugged him. Mike ran out of the room and we knew our job there was done.

I had chemistry with Jessica and Angela later on that day and as soon as I walked in Jessica met me at the door. "Bella," she started, "Congradulations! I mean you seem a little young and I definatly wouldn't do it at this age or when I've only been dating the guy for a few weeks, but I'm so happy for you!" I had to hide my laugh and play dumb. Angela was right next to Jessica and told me congrats too. "Guys, what the heck are you talking about?" I said turning to smile, but acting like I was putting my stuff down. "You and Edward. You know. Being engaged." I smiled one last time before turning and looking at her in horror. "What are you talking about!?" "Well, Mike told-" "Well there is your first mistake listining to Mike." I told her being totally oblivious to this topic. "I wouldn't marry someone while I was still in high school, Jess." I told her, droping the subject.

The day ended and I climbed into the front seat of Edward's car, waiting for everyone else to get in. "So I'm guessing Mike will leave you alone now?" Edward said, kissing me as he and his siblings climbed into the car. "Oh definatly." I told him laughing.

We drove back home and went in to chill out for a while, when we got there. Edward and I sat on the love seat, while Alice, Jasper, and Rose sat on the couch and Emmett in the chair. Emmett grabbed the remote and starte flipping through the channels. "Wow! Rugrats is on guys! I haven't seen that in forever!" "No!" we all told him. I finished laughing at him, while Rosalie stole the romote. "So guys," she said flipping through the channels, "Does anyone have homework?" I lifted my hand and was the only one to do so. "What subject?" Alice asked. "Um well I have Algebra 2, Physics, and Human Recorses." I told them.

"Why are you taking the last one?" Emmett asked. "I don't know. I guess I kind of have to. It's a recomended class." I answered. "Oh yeah I forgot about that one." Jasper said. "I'm just so glad that tommorrow is the last day and then winter break starts." I told them all. They all nodded in agreement. Just then my cell phone rang. The caller ID said Angela so I picked up.

"Hey Ang. What's up?" I answered

"Blla, hey. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for a little while. I have the same classes as you and seriously need a study buddy right now." She told me.

"Oh yeah. Sure thing. I'll be there in a few." I told her.

"Bella thank you sooo much. See you in a few. Bye."

"Haha bye Ang." I said as I hung up.

"Hey can I borrow your car?" I asked Edward turning twoards him. "Sure." he said, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the keys. He handed them to me and asked, "Where ya goin'?" "Oh just to Ang's to do some homework. She was in desperate need of a study buddy." "Oh ok." he replied. I got up off the couch, and so did he. I grabbed my bag and went to go put my coat on. He followed and when I was all set he kissed me goodbye.

His car was so nice, and it smelt just like him, which made it even better. I slid into the front seat and drove out of the driveway, twards Angela's house. I got there in no time at all. I walked up the drive and rang the doorbell. She answered and told me to come in. "Bella I can't thank you enough for coming." she told me. "Ang it's really no problem. I needed a study buddy too." I told her laughing. We were walking up her stairs when I stepped on somthing. "Crap! Ow! That really hurt!" "Oh Bella I'm sorry! My sisters and brothers leave their stuff everywhere." she told me apologeticaly. I nodded letting her know it was ok. We studied and studied and studied and studied untill it was 8:00 at night.

I finally looked at my cell phone to check the time. Oh wow. I really need to go. Edward's going to be worried." I said putting my stuff in my bag. We walked down the stairs where she oppened the door for me. "Thanks again Bella. And sorry about your foot." she said as I walked down the drivewy. "No problem." I shouted to her from the car. I got in and drove off. I was so ready to go home and just hang out with Edward. On the way home I was thinking about how fun it would be to spend christmas with everyone. I was so ready for tommorrow to be over so I could start hanging out with everyone and not have to worry about school.

I pulled into the driveway, and into the garage. I parked the car and got out. When I went in everyone was still siting on the couch. I walked over to Edward, who was now sitting in the chair by himself. I climbed into his lap and handed him his keys. He kissed me as he took them. "Yes! Finaly! Geez Bella what were ya'll doing? I'm starving!" Emmett said. "Then eat." I replied. "Now Bella, we don't eat unless the whole family is here." Esmee told me. I felt a surge of home come over me. She called me family and it felt like it too. "Ok." I said nodding. "Let's eat."

We all walked into the kitchen where we sat at the table, while Esmee brought out food. "Esmee, let me help you." I said standing up. "Bella Swan, you sit your tiny butt down while get this food out." she commanded. I obeyed. I was kind of embaressed. "If ot makes you feel better, your butt really isn't that small." Alice told me. "Oh so now it's big?" I said acting like I was self concious. "No no no." Alice said, trying to cover up her mistake. Edward started laughing at Alice. We ate the best meal I think I had ever had in my life. "Holy Crow! Esmee! This is the best food I've ever eaten! You should seriously think about opening up a resteraunt." I told her. She laughed. "In my dreams." she replied. We all laughed at her sarcasim. "Ok well I need to go to bed." I said. "I'm right behind you." Edward told me. Everyone else agreed. I made Esmee agree to me helping clean up. Everyone stayed in to talk to us. It was just nine but we were all tired.

I was the first to go up to bed. As I was walking up the stairs, someone knocked on the door. "Got it." Alice called. She opened it and as I heard who spoke, I froze.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Is this the Cullen residence?" she said.

"Yup. May I ask why you are here?" I heard Alice say.

"She's here for me." I said, turning to face the door. "Mom what are you doing here?" "I want you to come home. After your father, Bella, you need to be with family." she told me. Everyone had gathered in the living room now, where Alice had led my mom. "I am with family." I told her. "Bella, you know exactly what I mean. Your _real _family." She stressed the real. _This can not be happening right now! _I thought. _I want to stay here. I want to be with them I want to be with Edward! _"Come on honey. I know this is all happening so fast, but I can help you get over it." she said grabbing my wrist. I wrenched it back. "What are you talking about? Help me with what?" I said confused.

"I know you want to forget about your dad's death. I can help. I can-" The knot on my stomach tightened. "NO! I'm doing fine without you! I want to stay here!" I sid running over to Edward and he wrapped is arms around me. Protecting me. I buried my face into his chest. "Bella Marie Swan. Is that what's going on? You like a boy?" she asked. I turned around so fast that it took Edward by suprise and he was off balance for a second. "That is _not_ what it is." I told her. I was so pissed now. Alice and Rose looked scared. "Really, then what is it?" my mom shot back.

Then I realized it. I could see why I wanted to stay so badly now. I couldn't live without Edward. Just being away from him for a couple of hours was killing me. "Bella, answer me this instant! Do you want to stay here because of some crush?" "No. It's not a crush." my lips trembled as I said the next few words, because I didn't know if he felt the same way. I didn't care though. "I love him." I whispered. Everyone's jaws dropped, except Edward. He came and stood beside me. "Psh. You don't know what love is." my mom said. "You need to leave, mom. I am staying here and that's final. It's my desicion. They are my family and they helped me during daddy's death, not you. You need to go." I told her, turning into Edward's chest again. He wraped his arms around me. "Fine, but when he hurts you, do not come to me amd tell me you need a place to stay." she said. "I will never hurt her." Edward said feircly. "Whatever." my mother said as she walked out of my new house and my life.

Edward bent down and whispered in my ear, "I love you too. I won't hurt you. Ever." I looked up at him and he kissed me. "I love you." he told me again. "I love you too." I replied. "We'll talk about this tommorrow if you want to, Bella, but right now we really should get to bed. Tommorrow is your last day before break." Carlisle said. We all nodded and headed upstairs. Edward and I curled up togeather in his bed, and just being there with him, I instantly fell asleep. I was home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so I'm super sorry that this chapter is sooo late, but I have been sooo busy. So hurr it is lol chapter 12.**

**I don't own any characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 12**

In the middle of the night I was dreaming about somthing. It was very blurry and hard to see. I could hear voices clearly though. _"Worst thing that ever happened to her." _I heard a man say. What were they talking about? Who were thay talking about. Then I heard a familiar voice. It was Edward's and he was saying, "_Bella you don't have to do this if you aren't ready. I know this is way to soon for you to deal with this." _What the heck was he talking about? Deal with what? What was I dealing with? Then I heard it go silent. One man was talking and he was saying, "_Renee was dear to all that is here today. She was a loving mother, wife, and sister-" _Was? What does he mean was? The man stoped speaking imeddiatly and my vision wasn't blurry anymore. There, in a coffin, was my mom. I started crying really hard, when I heard, "_Bella! Bella, love! Bella!"_

"Bella wake up! Bella stop screaming! Wake up!" Edward was shaking me trying to get me out of my state. I whimpered and smashed my face into his chest. "Bella, what is going on with you? I've had to wake you up like this for the past week. Ever since you got in that stupid fight with your mom." He said holding me tightly. It was true. Every night I would have a nightmare about my mom, but never one like this. It was usually just the fight playing over and over again, ending with me screaming in annoyance, not pain.

"This one was different, Edward." I whispered into him. "Bella, you need to talk to me." he told me. And he was right, yet again. I did need to talk to him. I leaned away from him and he wiped some of the stray tears from my face. "She died in this one, Edward. You and me, we were at her funneral. It was all blurry, I couldn't see anything, but I could hear people. I heard you and this guy I didn't recognize, and a priest. It was all blurry, untill we went up to the cascet." I told him shaking my head, tears starting to reapear again. He quickly took me back into his embrace.

"Shhh. Bella. It was only a dream. It's over now. I promise. You'll be ok." he whispered to me. "It was so horrible." I told him. "Just get it out of your head, love. Just get it out." With Edward and I laying there, him just holding me like that, I quickly fell back to sleep.

In the morning when I woke up, I rolled over to find Edward sprawled out on the other side of the bed. I had woken him up three times last night. He needed the sleep, so I got out of bed quietly, and left his room. I went back to my old room to get some clothes and a shower. When I got out, he was still asleep. He needed it. I would promise him later that I would sleep in my own bed tonight. I went down stairs where Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the couch. "Good morning." they both said smiling. I smiled back and returned their good mornings and went into the kitchen to get me some breakfast, and make some for Edward.

Jasper and Emmett were in the kitchen fighting about somthing when I walked in. "-no Emmett!" Jasper sounded pretty pissed. "Look, if you put thhat there, then what is this!?" They had a newspaper in front of them and were always kind of wierd about their sports page. "Right there!" was Emmett's reply. I walked over with my pop tart to see what was going on. Jasper and Emmett did have a newspaper in fornt of them, but it was not the sports page.

They were doing a cross-word puzzle and Emmett was putting the wrong letter some where. I muffled a laugh, but on the inside I was cracking up. They both looked at me and Jasper said, "What do you think Bella?" "Well," I started, "If you put that there, then where is that going to go. It screws up all of the words around it. So I would put the 'e' right there, and the 'a' over there. See I'm a good speller." I said proudly. They both looked at it for a minute and then at the same time siad, "Ohhh." They got up to go show Rose and Alice.

I finished my pop tart and got out some pancake mix to fix for Edward. When I was pouring them onto the pan, someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist. Pancake mix flew everywhere, as I yellped. Edward started laughing really hard. "Holy crap, Edward. You scared me!" "I can see that. Glad to have that exiting effect on you though." he told me still laughing. I hit him playfully in the arm and he kissed me. "Sorry, love I just couldn't help myself." "Yeah, yeah." I told him. "Sit down your pancakes are almost done."

"Yes ma'am." he said acting serious and sitting down. "Why am I getting pancakes?" he asked smiling. "Oh don't act all special." I told him. "I'm making them for everyone, seeing as I can't turn down the volume on my screams." I said looking at him apologeticly. "Bella, I think you need to call your mom and get this straightened out." he told me looking serious. "I will later. I promise." I told him. "No now." he told me getting up and getting me the phone. "Fine" I told him putting the last pancake on the plate. Everyone started to eat, as I called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yup that's me." I said.

"Listen if you want to give me attitude-"

"Attitude!?" I interupted. Everyone at the table looked at one another. This call went on for two hours, fighting, crying, and every other bad emotion went on. We were all sitting on the living room when it finaly ended.

"Thank God!" Alice said. "If that wasn't the longest phone call ever!" I looked at her appoligeticaly. Edward rubbed my back, as I sat on his lap. "Don't you feel better?" he asked. I nodded and he kissed the top of my head. "Maybe we'll actually get a good nights sleep tonight." Emmett joked. "Yah seeing as tomorrow is christmas, that's probably a good thing." Rosalie said. I nodded in agreement. I thought about tomorrow for a while. Christmas with the Cullen's. I had a feeling it was going to be super fun. I had already gone shopping for gifts for everyone and was really exited to see Edward open his. It was going to be amazing.

The rest of the day passed by with us just kind of hanging out and joking around. Carlisle and Esmee even joined in a couple of times. "Like that time Rose made you dress in her-" Alice began to say. I cut her off by saying, "Wow wow wow wayyy to much information for me." I was laughing now as Emmett turned red. I looked at the clock. It was already twelve thirty at night. "I need to go to bed. Or Santa won't come." Everyone started laughing. "He sees you when your sleeping you know." I told them pointing a finger in all of their directions. We all started laughing. "I always found that as kind of creepy." Jasper said. "I mean what is he, a stalker?" We all started laughing harder. I said goodnight, and everyone else decided to sleep too so we all headed upstairs. Edward and I crawled into bed and said good night. Tomorrow was christmas, and we were going to have fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**ok so here's the 13th chapter. enjoy and **_**pleeeaaassseee review **_**. and ****involterrawithjane, if you are reading this, the Emmett stuff is for you! You too emmett'sgirl!** **Thanks so much. :**

**So yah, I don't own any of these characters but Stephanie Meyer does and she's awesome!**

**Chapter 13**

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me gently. "Bella, love. Wake up." I heard Edward say. I rolled over to look at him. It was nice that his face was the first thing I saw in the mornings now. I looked at him, then the alarm clock behind him. It was seven in the morning. "I have a gift for you." he said exitedly. "Can it be more sleep?" I said after he pulled out a box. His face dropped the exitment he had and I emeediatly felt horrible. He nodded as he went to go put the box back on the night stand. "Edward I was just kidding! It's christmas. c'mon give me my gift." I said smiling. His smile apeared again and my breath was taken away, as always.

He handed me the small box. "I just wanted to give you this because your going to be bombarded with gifts down there." he told me. "Wow. I hope they didn't get me much. I only got everyone two each." "That's what they got you." he told me. "So you want to do our gifts up here?" I asked starting to get up. He started pushing me back down.

"No this is just one of mine that I'm giving you."

"Oh ok. So I'm just going to get one from you down there?"

"No. You'll get two from me down there."

"Edward! I will only open two from you then. I don't like you spending all that money on me."

"I didn't spend anything on this. It was my mom's." he told me smiling.

"Fine." I said taking it and unwrapping it. I took off the lid to the tiny box. Inside was a silver neclace with a crystal heart on it. "Oh my god. Edward it's beautiful." I told him. He took it and put it around my neck. I turned back around and kissed him. He broke apart all to soon. "We need to get down stairs." he told me. So we got up and went downstairs in our pjs. Everyone was already sitting around the tree, waiting for us. "Finaly." Alice said handing us our stockings. There were no chairs left so Edward grabed my hand and led me to the floor next to the tree. He sat down and I sat in his lap. When we were settled, everyone started opening their stockings. I opened mine to find loads of chocolate. They knew how much I loved chocolate. Next came presents.

Emmett gave me a box from him to open first. I started pulling the paper off. When I lifted the lid off of the box, somthing poped up and made that nails-on-a-chalkboard sound. Everyone covered their ears and I quickly shoved the lid back on. "Oh my god! Emmett what the heck was that!?" "Its just a little somthing I made. You like it?" he asked. "Yes of course." I lied through my teeth trying to convince a smile. I was the worst liar in the world, and everyone saw through it. Emmett started busting out laughing. "Good! I expect you to keep it in your room for decoration then." he told me. I nodded and handed him his gift from me. He tore the paper off and opened the box. Inside was a nice watch that I had gotten him from his favorite store. "Oh wow, Bella. This is great. I really love it." he said, attaching it to his wrist. "No problem. I thought you would like it." Alice then exchanged gifts with Rosalie and Edward handed me another gift.

It was a rather large box with holes in the top. The lid was sepratly wrapped from the box, to where you could just lift it from the top. I lifted the lid and looked inside the box. The box was not here yesterday so I was not expecting it. Inside was a little puppy who was sound asleep. "Aww. Edward I love it!" I said picking up the little dog and holding it. "I'm glad you like it. It's a huskey pup. I had Esmee and Carlisle keep it in their room untill this morning." I looked at the cute little puppy in my arms. It was grey and white and the prettiest green eyes. They reminded me of Edward's. I loved this gift. No one could top it.

We opened the rest of our gifts. Alice got me two new outfits, Rose got me a mani pedi do it yourself kit. "Now you don't have to go out to the nail place and get them done!" she had said exitedly. "Oh I love it! I am going to miss the foot massages though." I told her. She noded her head in agreement. "I'll massage your feet for you anytime you want, love" Edward told me. Rosalie also got me a new pair of shoes that I loved. "Thanks Rose." I said leaning over and hugging her. Emmett got me a shirt that had my favorite band on it, Jasper got me a really cool looking dream catcher that he made himself. Carlisle and Esmee got me an iPod. And Edward's last gift was a new movie, my favorite movie of all times. When everyone had done their gifts, there was only one left under the tree.

Carlisle stood up, retrieved the gift, and walked back to Esmee with the box in his hands. He handed it to her, and she took it willingly. She unwrapped the paper and opened the box, looking at Carlisle until the lid was off. She reached in and took out a peice of paper. We all stared at her until she gasped. We were all starring with exitment and questioning. "It's a lease. To a resturant." she told us looking up at us. "I'm going to get my resturant!" she screamed with a smile on her face. "Oh my. Edward, Bella, you can quit your jobs at the grocery store. Alice, Rose, you can quit your jobs at the coffe shop, and Jasper you won't have to work at the auto shop anymore, and Emmett you, well you can get a job!" she told us exitedly. We all laughed. I was so relieved that I didn't have to work at that stupid grocery store anymore. Maybe I could get Angela a job at the resturant too. Everyone was exited.

We all chilled out and watched movies and stuff for the rest of the day. Edward and I played with Green. Edward didn't know that I kind of named my new puppy after him, but it didn't really matter. When Rose and Alice went to get somthing for Esmee to help with dinner, Green, Edward, and I went to the pet shop to get green some stuff. We were jacking around in the pet store, when I heard my name. I turned and saw Mike standing behind me. Edward and I had been messing around so I was laughing. It stopped laughing as soon as I saw his face. I grabbed a bag of dog food and a cute collar. "Hey Bella. Merry christmas!" "Hey Mike. Look Edward found it. Um we need to get back to the house, I have to help your mom cook some stuff. Nice to see you Mike. Merry christmas." I said as I pushed Edward, who had Green, out of the isle and to the checkout. We got back into his car and he started laughing. "Wow that was priceless. Your face when you realized who it was!" he said pointing to me and laughing harder. I stuck my tounge out at him and we went home.

When we got back, I called my mom to wish her merry christmas. By the time I was off of the phone dinner was ready. Everyone was already seated and we went to join them. I sat next to Edward and we did the prayer. Then we started eating and I was really glad that Esmee was opening that resturant. We finished eating and we all decided to call it a night. Edward and I went up to his room and we were talking about the day. "Bella this has been one of the best christmases ever. I love you and love spending time with you." he told me smiling. He looked up, still smling and then looked at me. I followed his gaze and hanging in the door of his room was a small piece of mistletoe. He cupped on hend on my waist, while the other hand took my face. He kissed me. It was a sweet kiss. He tasted so good. We broke apart and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Best christmas ever." I told him. He laughed and nodded in agreement taking my face in his hands again and kissing me again.

**ok hope you liked it. please review. :**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so special thanks goes out to 3daygirl for being such a freeking awesome reviewer/fan! Thanks so much! And to luvemmett she reviews every time I write and she is so cool. Ok so here is chapter 14. Hope you all like it and please review. Thanks so much! :**

**So Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. Yep.**

**Chapter 14**

The next day Edward was gone, going to the grocery store giving our notices. I didn't want to ask Esme if Angela could work at the resturant when it was all finished, but Angela really was a good friend to me. I needed to ask so I could talk to Ang about it. Esme was cooking in the kitchen, so I went to talk to her. "Hey Esme." I said sitting at one of the bar stools. "Hello Bella, dear." she said smiling at me. "Hey Esme I have a question." She stopped stirring her pot and walked over to the sink. "Shoot." she told me, washing her hands. "Ok so you know Angela, right?" I asked. She nodded her head and I proceeded. "Well she works at the grocery store with me and Edward and I was wondering," I paused. Esme turned to me and leaned against the counter. "What is it?" she asked. "Well I was wondering, when the resturant is open, if Angela could be hired. I mean she is such a good friend and has done so much for me and I mean she works at that stupid grocery store and hates it and now that I'm not going to be there she's going to be stuck with Jessica." I told her kind of making a face.

"Of course! We're going to need as many people as we can get." she said smiling. "Thank you Esme!" I said hugging her. "Any time." she said laughing. "Ok I have to go call her and tell her!" I said. I heard her laugh again as I ran up the stairs and into mine and Edwards room. I pulled out the new cell phone that Jasper had gotten me as my second gift today. I loved this new phone, and Jasper for getting it for me. It was the iPhone and a orange plastic cover for it. I dailed Angela's number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" she said.

"Ang! Oh my gosh you will never guess what happened!" I told her exitedly.

"What?" she asked laughing.

"Ok so you know how I told you about Esme's resturaunt?"

"Yah"

"Well you don't like the grocery store do you?"

"Not really. And since you and Edward are leaving it's going to suck even more."

"Ok so what would you say if I told you that I talked to Esme about you working at the resturant with me?"

"Holy crap! No joke?! I would say that you are the best friend ever!"

"Ahh! Great! Because you got one!"

"Oh my God! Thank you! Bella can I call you back? I have to call Ben and tell him."

"Sure go tell people. Just not Jess please." I said laughing.

"Ok thank you so much! Bye."

"Bye" I said hanging up. Edward walked in and saw me sitting on the floor. He beant down and kissed me as he walked over to put some of his stuff on the bed. "What are you doing?"he asked looking at me. "Oh just talking to Angela." "Oh so sitting on the floor gossiping like a little girl?" he asked jokingly. "Shut up." I said laughing and throwing the pillow I had with me at him. "Oh mom told me to come up here and ask you wich one you liked better." he told me coming to sit with me and handing me two plates. One was brown with little cream colored designs on them and one was square and black with white big checkered squares on them. "I like that one." I told him pointing to the black one. "Ok. Well why don't you go tell her that." he told me, handing me both plates. Green walked through our door and sat.

He was so cute and small. I just wanted to pick him up. "How about we let him decide who gets up?" I asked Edward. "Lazy today are we?" he said laughing. I nodded and leaned into him. "Ok fine let him decide." Edward said. "I don't know why I'm letting a dog choose weather my future holds me getting up or not." I laughed as I sat up to persuade Green to go to Edward. "Greeney baby, don't you want Edward to give the plate to Esme? Go on walk over to him" I said. "Green, that would not be a very good idea on your part." Edward told him.

With his name being called, Green walked over to Edward and sat in his lap. "Good boy Geern." I said petting him. "Well Edward. Looks like you get to get up." I said smiling. "Yah, yah." he said, kissing me and getting up. "I'll be back." he told me, taking the plates. "Thanks for the warning." I said and winked at him. Green walked over to me after Edward left. I started petting him, and he went to the cabnit where we kept his food. "Oh you're hungry?" I said getting up. He started wagging his tail and ran to his bowl. I got out his food and followed him. I started pouring. "Hey Bella!" Alice said. I jumped so high and dog food went everywhere. "Holy cow! Alice!" I said bending down to pick up the food that fell out of the bag. "Here, I'll help." she said walking over to help me. "Thanks." I said. Edward walked back in and saw us. "What's happened?" he asked. "Bella was feeding Green and I accidently scared her. Food went everywhere." "Yah," I started. "Green is having a field day." Edward started laughing. "What did you need, Alice?" I asked, putting the food back up. "Oh just wanted to see if you wanted this shirt. I bought it and don't really like it." she told me, holding it out for me to see.

"Oh, um, sure. Just lay it down on the bed. Thanks." I told her walking into the bathroom, and closing the door. When I came back out, Edward was laying on the bed watching tv. "Whatchya watching?" I asked, crawling up to lay beside him. He put his arm around me and answered, "C.S.I." "Fun. That's a good show." _bzzz bzzz bzzz, _went my phone. I took it out of my purse. Emmett had texted me.

_Bella_

_Tell Edward Carlisle said to take the trash out and get the mail while he is out there._

_Grcias_

_-- Emmett_

"Ang?" Edward asked. "Nope. Emmett actually. He said that Carlisle told you to get the mail and take out the trash, but since you got picked by Green earlier, I will do it for you." I told him, kissing his cheek. "No." he said getting up. "Stop it." I said trying to push him back down. It wasn't going to work, until I came up with somthing briliant. I got on my knees next to him, turned so that my back was facing him, and sat on him. "I'm doing it. Don't worry about it." I told him. "Bella! Get off" he said laughing. I shook my head. "Nope. Surender and I will." "Fine! Fine! I give up!" he said. I got off of him and he started laughing again.

I went to get up and he pulled me back. Our faces were inches apart. He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." I told him smiling. He let me go and I went to go take out the trash. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen to get the bag out of the can. Once I got it out, I tied it and went to get another bag to put in. I got it out from under the sink. I walked back over and put it in. I took the tied bag and went to the big trash can in the garage. I flung it in and opened the garage to wheel it out. When I was down the driveway, I put the thing on the curb and walked to the mailbox.

Sorting through the mail, there was an envalope containing my name on it. I opened it to find Green's new tags in it. There was also an envalope for Edward. I walked back into the house and put the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter. I walked back up stairs to Edward's room. I got back up onto the bed and laid my head on Edward's chest, handing him his envalope. "What's that?" he asked touching the envalope in my hands. "Oh it's Green's tags." I told him, showing them to him. "Oh ok." "What's that?" I asked. "Our last paychecks from the grocery store." he told me, handing me mine. "Sweet." I said. "Yah." he replied. I turned to look at his face. There was somthing bothering him.

"Edward, is there somthing wrong? Are you mad because I did your chores?" I asked worridly. I sat up and turned twoard him. I took his face in my hand, and he leaned into it. "Nothing is wrong. Just thinking about some stuff." he told me, and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" "You. And me." he told me. "Oh really?" I asked smilling. "Yah. Listen Bella, I really want to talk to you about somthing." "Ok. Hon, if you ever need to talk about anything, don't be scared to talk to me about it. I love you and i always want to talk to you." I told him. He kissed my hand, smilled, and nodded. "Bella, I have been thinking about this for a few days now." he told me reaching into his pocket. "Bella, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to spend one day without you, and if you aern't ready I totally understand, but Bella, I want to marry you. So," he said sitting up and facing me. "Bella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked opening the tiny box he had pulled out of his pocket.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oki doki so this is chapter 15 :) yay! ok so thank you to everyone that is reviewing this story. I freekin love ya'll!! **

**ok so Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. except Green. :**

**Chapter 15**

My hand clapped over my mouth as I saw the ring. It was so gorgeuos. I looked up at him and back down at the ring again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him. He kissed me back for a few minutes, then pulled away. He looked me in the eyes. "I take that as a yes?" he said laughing. I nodded and this time, he pulled me in. We kissed for the longest time, when he pulled away. He took the ring out of the little slit and put it on my finger. I laughed as he did it. Then out of no where, he picked me up and set me down when we were off the bed. He grabed my hand and ran me down stairs to the livingroom, where everyone was sitting.

He held out my hand and I heard everyone gasp. I blushed and Edward was smiling like a squirl who just got a nut. I was so embaresed when Rosalie, Alice, and Esme jumped up to examine my new ring. "Holy cow!" I heard Rose and Alice say at the same time. Esme looked at the ring, then at Edward, then back at me. She embraced me in a tight hug. "Congradulations." she whispered in my ear, then went and sat back down. "Alice, do you want to go shopping or somthing?" Jasper asked. "YES!" Alice said. "Em, can we go too? Please?" Rosalie asked Emmett. He nodded his head, and they all headed for the door. "Congrats guys!" they all said, as they stepped over the thresh hold. Esme and Carlisle weren't there when we turned back around so we decided to just sit and watch tv.

I was laying into Edward's chest when he started playing with my fingers. While he was doing this, I examined the ring myself. It was so pretty. It had one white diomand in the center, and two gold ones on each side. This was somthing you did not get out of a cereal box. I was so happy about everything. "So, do you want to start planing?" he asked me. "Of course I do. I would like Alice to help though, seeing as I am no good at these kinds of things." "Ok then how about just a date for today?" he said. "Hmmmm. Well I think January is to soon, but I would like to be married by July, so anything in there is fine with me. You can pick." I told him, kissing the hand that was intwined in mine.

"Ok then. How do you feel about April 15th?" he asked. "Sounds good to me." I told him. He started playing with my fingers again. He stopped on the one with the ring. "You have no idea how happy I am that you said yes." he told me, kissing my hair. I turned twards him and kissed him once. "Yes I do. This is the happiest day of my life. So think about how I'm going to feel when we really do get married." I told him. I started kissing him again, and after a few minutes I found myself in his lap. He had laid us both down, when the door swung open, and we shot back into sitting position.

"Oh, um, sorry guys. I didn't mean to interupt." Emmett said, coughing to hide a laugh. Edward and I both threw a pillow at him. "Why are you even here? I thought you went shopping." I told him. "Yah, well I forgot money. I really wanted this thing in this store, so I have to have," he said grabbing his wallet. "This money." Edward and I laughed. Emmett walked back to the door and left again. Edward got up off of the couch. "Where are you going?" I asked him a little disappointed. "I am going to get somthing to eat. You want me to bring you anything?" "Um yah, if there is any of that really good chicken left, could you heat some up for me?" "Sure." he said walking into the kitchen.

He came back a few minutes later, carying two plates of food. I sat up as he handed me one of them. "Thanks" I told him. He sat his food down on the table in front of us. "What movie do you want to watch?" he asked. "A good one." I told him, completly leaving the choice up to him. He popped one in and came back over and sat down. We started watching the movie and stuffing our faces. Within a few minutes we were both done. I leaned back against Edward's chest. He started playing with a strand of my hair. Green jumped up on my lap and went to sleep. A few minutes later I falt my eyes droop.

I was dreaming about the wedding. I was up at the alter but I was crying. Looking around, I found that Edward was not there with me. He had left me at the alter. I was so crushed. I woke up instantly and Edward noticed. "Bella what's wrong?" It was dark outside now. I must have slept a while. "Bella?" he asked. He sounde really concerned. "I just had a bad dream. No big deal." I told him. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean do you want to tell me what happened?" I buried my head into his chest to talk. He started rubbing my back. "I had a dream that we were at the wedding, well I was anyways, and-" "What do you mean you were?" he asked. "Well I was standing at the alter, but you weren't. You left me." I told him.

He took my face in his hands so that I was looking him in the eye. "I will never do that to you. I love you and want to marry you, Bella." he told me smiling. He kissed me to reasure me. I nodded. "Ok lets get you up to bed." he told me, helping me up. We walked up the stairs and into his room. I cahnged into my pj's and crawled into bed. Edward laid down beside me and pulled me into his arms. I kissed him once, then burried my face into his chest. "I love you Bella." he told me. "I love you, too." I told him. I was totally content on where I was, and fell asleep instantly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so if you are at this chapter you now know that Edward and Bella are engaged. Alot more people are going to find out that they are. Esme is planing on opening the resturant in the next chapter so they are getting ready for that. Enjoy the 16th chapter! and please review! Thanks :**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. Except Green. :**

**Chapter 16**

"Esmeeeee!!" Alice called from the back room. "Coming dear!" Esme called back. "Bella, dear, just wipe those tables off then you can go help Rosalie with hanging those light thingys." she told me. "Ok, Esme. Can do." I told her smiling. We were at the resturant decorating and stuff. Come to find out, Carlisle had already cleaned it and stuff so we were just decorating and doing a wipe down. "Thank you dear." she said, walking to the back room to help Alice.

I walked to the kitchen to wet the rag I was cleaning with. Edward was hanging up the pots and pans. "Hey. Need help with somthing?" he asked kissing my cheek and wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Nope. I'm good. All I'm doing is wiping down tables. Then helping Rose with hanging stuff." I told him. "I'll watch you on the ladder." he whispered in my ear. I giggled and pulled away from him, quickly kissing him. I walked back into the dinning area to wipe down the tables. It wasn't hard and I did it quickly, and took my rag back to the counter.

"Hey Rose." I greeted her as I walked to the ladder. "Hey Bells." she returned. "Need a break for your arms?" I laughed. You could tell she was in pain. "Yes please." she said, stepping off the ladder. "Just hang these up till that corner, then I will do the rest." she told me smiling. "Thanks Bella." "No problem Rose." I told her, climbing up onto the ladder. "Rosalie, mom wanted me to tell you to take a pic of that wall over there." Emmett told Rosalie pointing to the wall on the oposite side of the room. She nodded and took the camera from him.

She started backing twoards me trying to get the whole wall in the picture. I started hanging the lights. I felt somone bump into the ladder. I swayed back and fourth, then started falling. I knew I was going down. "BELLA!!" Emmett and Rosalie screamed at the same time. I hit the floor. Hard. And heard the loudest pop I think I have ever heard in my life. Rosalie and Emmett rushed over to me. "Em, go get Edward and Crlisle. Now!" she yelled. "Bella are you ok? I'm so sorry." "Ow, oh my god, ow!" I screamed. I felt it now and it was _the_ sharpest pain_ ever._

I heard running footsteps. "Bella!? Rosalie what happened?" Edward demanded. "Edward it was an accident! I swear! I was just taking the picture. I didn't know the ladder was right behind me, and I ran into. Bella! I'm so sorry!" Rosalie blubbered. "Rose," I winced. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault." The pain came back into my shoulder. I winced again. "Carlisle, we need to get her turned over, it looks like this shoulder is really bugging her." I heard Edward say. My eyes were closed because it hurt so bad. How were we going to open tomorrow with a waitress out. I then felt two huge hands close over my waist and lift me to lay me on my back. I cringed a bit. "Oh." I heard everyone say. Somthing was wrong. "Edward. You are going to have to hold her down this is going to hurt." I heard Carlisle say. I opened my eyes. "What's going to hurt?" I asked. "Bella, we need to relocate your shoulder. When you fell, you landed on it and it popped out of place." I had no idea what to say as Edward kneeled down beside me on one side, and Carlisle on the other.

Edward put both hands on either side of my waist. "Ok love. He's going to do it on three. It's going to hurt, but I am here." he told me kissing my forehead. "Ok Bella," Carlisle began. "Ok here we go. One, two, three." he said and he pushed my shoulder back into place. I screamed so loud. "Oh my God!" I sobbed. Edward picked me up from the floor and craddled me to his chest. When I was done crying, he wipped my face. "You ok?" he asked kissing me. I nodded. Carlisle came back with a little cloth thing. "Ok Bella, you are going to need to wear this so that you don't pop it out again today." "Ok" I mumbled, letting him put the stupid thing on my shoulder. "Will I be able to serve at the opening tomorrow?" I asked. "I don't know." Carlisle siad. "Please." I told him getting up. "Fine," he said. "But you need to be carefull." he warned me. "YAY!" I squelled. "Ow." I whispered. "Ok guys, this place is so ready!" Esme said, running into the room. "Oh wow Bella, honey, what happened?" she asked. We explained and she listened, cringing at the part where I fell off the ladder.

"Well, Bella, I hope you are ok. Are you planing on opening tomorrow still, because if you don't want to, you don't have to." she told me. "Esme, of course I still want to do the opening tomorrow!" I told her. She laughed and patted my good shoulder. "Ok dear." she said. Edward took me home while everyone else stayed to put the final touches on. "Bells, baby, please do not do this opening tomorrow." he pleaded. I turned in my seat. "No!" I wailed. "Edward! Please I really want to do this. Not only for me, but for Esme, and Angela. Edward please!" I pleaded. "I don't know." he said as we walked up the steps to the door. We walked in and Edward sat on the couch. Ok it was time to pull out the big guns. I was going to use the little trick Alice taught me on how to get your way. I crawled up in Edward's lap, facing him. "Edward please?" I pleaded one last time, jutting out my lip.

He thought about it for a minute, but he was taking to long. I started kissing him. He was kissing me back so I moved to his jaw, then down to his neck. I could feel his breathing speeding up. I stopped for a second and put my face up next to his ear. "Edward, please?" I repeated, but I whispered it this time. He pulled back and studied me for a second. I leaned back in and started kissing him again. He pushed me back, now laying down. "Edward," I whispered. "Yah?" he whispered back. I sat up. "Can I?" I asked. He sat up too. "Yah. I guess, but Bella, please be carefull. I don't want you to hurt your self again." "YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, giving him a quick kiss in between each thank you. He laughed while I dialed Angela's number on my phone. I pushed the little button and touched the little contacts button on the screen, and scrolled down to Angela's name. I touched the little name thing and it started to dial.

"Hello?" I heard Angela say on the other line.

"Hey Ang. You do know tomorrow is opening right?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Ok well I thought you could come over before and we could get ready."

"Ok sounds good. Oh and congrats on the engagment!" she said exitedly.

"Oh, um, thanks. Did I tell you about that?" I laughed.

"No, well, um, Jessica did." she said a little embaressed.

"Oh." I said

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Yes!" I squieled exitedly.

"Ohmigod! Bella congrats!" she yelled.

"How many other people know?"

"Like the whole town." she said apologeticly.

"Oh ok then. Well I really need to go ,but text me tomorrow when your on your way. K?"

"Alright talk to you tomorrow." she told me.

"Bye Ang." I said hanging up the phone. "What was that about?" Edward asked. "Well, apparently the whole town of freegin Forks knows we are engaged." I told him. "Oh." he said "What's wrong with that?" he asked looking at me. "_I _wanted to tell people." I pouted. "Well that means you would have to leave the house." he said playfully. I hit him with the pillow. "Life altering mistake." he chuckled. He grabbed me and started tickling me. "Ah, ohmigod! Edward stop! Ahaha! Stop stop stop! Edward OW! please! Edward ohmigod!" I yelled as he tickled me more. My shoulder twinged. "Ouch." I said. He stopped. "What happened? Did I hurt you?" he asked. I stood up, faking a shoulder injury. "Nope, but I got you to stop." I told him sticking out my tounge. He stood up quickly and licked my tounge. "Ewww!" I yelled, laughing. "You know you like my spit." he said. I laughed and twined my fingers into his hair. "Yes I do, baby. Yes I do." I told him, kissing him again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Oki doki so how was the last chapter?? huh? huh? you know you want to tell me. Ok so here is chapter 17 the resturant is open! yay! ok so plz plz plz review for me. I love you guys! Thanks so much. :**

**Stephenie Meyer. Yup she owns the characters.**

**Chapter 17**

I woke up the next morning and my shoulder was so sore. I wasn't going to tell Edward that though. I mean I had to persuade him to let me, which I still needed to tell Alice about. She would be so proud. Green was waking up next to me so I picked up my little puppy. "Hey Green. How you doin this morning sweet boy?" Edward sat up next to me and kissed me. He pulled away and said, "Well I'm fine. Thank you for asking." I was petting Green and looked at him. I laughed at his face and laughed. He had one of those fake stuck up looks on his face. I kissed him quickly. "And how are you this morning, babe?" I asked. He turned his head and smiled "Well I'm fine now that you are being polite." he joked. I playfully punched him and he pulled me to him and started kissing me all over my face. I started laughing. "Edward." I said, grabing his face by his chin. He was laughing now, too. I kissed him and got up. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back. "Where do you think your going?" he asked.

"I'm getting up so I can get ready!" I said, cracking up. He pulled me into his arms. "Ok just one more." he said leaning in. I gave him a little peck and went to move, but he tightened his grip. "A real one." he told me, laughing. I looked at hin for a second and leaned in and kissed him. We kissed for a little while, and I pulled away. "Ok let me go!" I giggled. He laughed and refused to losen his grip. "Edward." I said in a warning tone. "Persuade me." he told me, lifting one eyebrow. "No." I said laughing again. "God I love your laugh." he told me. "Then let me go and I'll laugh at you all you want." I told him. "Nope." he said. He bent his head down so that it was in the crease of my neck, and started kissing me. I was putty in his hands, now, and he knew it. "Edward." I whined. "Fine." he said kissing my neck one more time.

He let go, but I didn't want to get up. I did though. "I'll be out in a minute." I told him, getting some clothes of mine out of his dresser and going into his bathroom. I opened the shower door, turned on the water, let it warm up, stepped in, and closed the door behind me. The water felt good on my shoulder. I used my strawberry shampoo that I had placed in Edward's shower. It smelt wonderful. I stepped out and dried off letting my hiar drape over my shoulders.

I opened the bathroom door and Edward was still laying on the bed, watching tv. I sat beside him. His arms wrapped around my waist, and he laid me on top of him, letting my hair cascade down my face. He tucked a piece behind my hair and kissed me. "You smell good." he told me, kissing me again. "I know." I told him. I was kissing him when my phone beeped. I rolled off of Edward and reached into my pocket to get my phone. There was a text from Angela.

_Hey Bella_

_Is it ok if I come over now?_

_-Ang_

I texted her back.

_Yah Ang that's cool._

_See you in a few._

_-Bella_

"Was that Angela?" Edward asked. "Yah she's on her way." "Ok I guess I need to get up then if ya'll are going to be using the bathroom." "No it's ok. We'll use my old one." I told him. "No it's ok." "Alright." I told him. A few minutes later, Edward was out of the shower, with out a shirt I might add. It's ok I needed to get used to it. And Angela was here. I brought her up to our room. "Hi Angela." Edward smiled and greeted her. "Hello Edward." she greeted him. "Wow this room is great. But why aren't we in yours?" she asked. "Well this kind of is my room now. I've been staying in here since Edward and I started seeing each other." I told her smiling. "Oh ok." she said smiling. We got ready and Edward drove us to the resturant, where we all got our new uniforms to put on. We changed quickly and went for an employee meeting. "Ok," Esme started, "Tonight is opening night. Edward you got the schedule for your tables as did the rest of you. I am about to open the doors so be ready. And thank you all for helping out with this. Ok guys, good luck!" She was extatic. She walked to the door, where there was a line of people waiting outside. She unlocked the doors, and the people flooded in.


	18. Chapter 18

**You know what? You should review my story : I would be uber graetfull. lol Thank you ****3daygirl and luvemmett**** for being so great. you two are freeking awesome. I hope you like this chapter. remember to review. thanks. :**

**so Green belongs to me, but the others belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 18**

Esme opened the doors, and people came flooding in to be seated. You could tell people were exited. Alice and Rosalie started seating people, while we (the waiters) started filing out to take orders. I walked over to my first table, where Dept. Black had brought his father, Billy, out to eat. "Hello Deputy, Mr. Black. How can I start you guys off tonight?" I asked. "Well, Bella, I will have an ice tea." Jacob said. "Same." said his father. I wrote that down. "Ok guys, I will be right back with your drinks." I told them smiling. I walked to my next table to take that order. I didn't recognise these people. "Hi. I'm Bella and I will be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with somthing to drink?" The tall guy looked me up and down for a minute, making me very uncomfterable. "Well ma'am," he started. They were obviously out of towners, from Texas it sounded like. "If I could have a tall glass of you, that would be just fine." I rolled my eyes at his stupid line. "How about an order you might actualy get?" I asked, my tone icy. "Oh, fella's this one's fiesty." he said chuckling. "Are you going to order some drinks, or what?" I asked, annoyed now.

"I already told you what I want, sugar." he said. I rolled my eyes and walked off, but as I turned on my heel, I felt a firm grip on my butt. I turned, my hand swinging twoards his face. My hand slammed into it. _Target hit, _I thought to myself. "Get out." I said in the iceiest tone I could muster up, pointing to the door. They slid out of the bench, and the guy cornered me into a wall. Ok I was officialy scared now. "Edward" I called in one of those scared, warning tones. He saw what was going on and rushed over to me. The resturant was silent now and all eyes were on us. I saw Dept. Black put his hand on his gun.

"Back away, before I make you." Edward said. Emmett and Jasper were now at his side. The guy saw the slip on my shoulder and pushed. As hard as he could. I let out a whimper of pain, and he let go and walked off. My hand flew, automaticly to my shoulder. Now I was in pain. It hurt like it did yesterday when I dislocated it. Angela rushed to my side. "I'll have Nancy take you tables, you need to go home." Edward told me. I nodded. As I passed people patted my arm or my hand. We knew everyone so I didn't care. Edward dug into his pocket to give me his keys. "Take my car home an dI'll get a ride with Alice." he told me. He kissed my forehead while Rosalie took me to the car. She was going to go with me just incase.

She started the car and started driving. We made it back home and walked inside. "Bells, you want some ice?" she asked. That sounded so good right now. "Yes please." I told her turning on the tv. She came back in with an ice pack and handed it to me, sitting in the opposite chair. We watched tv for a little while, laughing at stupid stuff and gossiping. We soon fell asleep and before I knew it, I felt two arms picking me up. I was being carried up stairs when I opened my eyes. "Edward?" I asked grogily. "Yes, love. It's me. Go back to sleep." he said, kissing me softly. I obeyed willingly and let myself drift back off.

The next morning I woke up as Edward was, and Green was inbetween both of us. I lifted my face up to Edward's and kissed him. "Good morning." he said. "How is your shoulder, love?" "Fine. And good morning to you too." I said, kissing him again. I sat up and leaned my body against the headboard. "So how was the rest of the night?" I asked. "It was really good, actualy. Alot of people loved mom's food." "Good." I said snuggling into him. "We should stay like this more often." he said holding me. "Mhmm." I said. I needed an ice pack again. Today was the day Carlisle changed the wrap and I wanted to get it over with, fast. I grabbed Edward's hand to lead him downstairs.

"Carlisle, can you wrap me now?" I asked. He nodded and went to get his bag. When he got back, we sat on the couch, and he began unwraping the sleve. When he got it done, I looked at it and gasped. It was so nasty. It was purple and blue and oh my lord, so swollen! I turned my head and buried it into Edward, who clenched to me. "That never happens, Bella. This is from your friends last night at Esme's" Carlisle told me. I cringed and Edward noticed, helping Carlisle securing the bandage in place. Edward kissed my hair, letting me know it was over. I wnet into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I got out my phone was vibrating on the night stand. I looked at it to see that I had a text from Edward.

_went to get somthing for mom_

_be back soon._

_luv u_

_-edward_

So I was alone now and really bored. I decided to go to the grocery store. With all the restrant stuff going on, no one had time to get grocerys. I pulled into the parking lot, and got out of the car. I went and got a cart and started pushing to go get some things. I was looking at pop tarts on the junk isle when I heard a familiar voice. "Well ,well. If it isn't Ms. You aint gonna get this." said the man from last night. Figures he would ne on the junk isle while I was. I turned and found my self being pushed against the shelves. I started to scream but he held up a knife. "Now what are you going to do?" he asked tauntingly. He began to kiss my neck as I started crying, trying to get my feet to touch the floor again.

_BOOM!_ When I heard it I screamed, and crashed to the floor. Jasper helped me up, and Emmett now had his hands around the guys neck. "You need to leave. This store, this town, this state." he told him. The guy nodded perfusivly and Emmett let go. The man ran like hell. I was blubbering uncontrolably. Emmett picked me up and carried me to his car. When we got home, Edward was waiting for us. Jasper obviously filled him in. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his around me and buried his face into my hair. "Bella you about gave me a heart attack." he told me.

"Edward, I was so scared. He had a knife to my throught. I'm sorry. I didn't want him to. Please don't be mad." I blubered. "Mad? Are you kiding? Bella it wasn't your fault. How could I be mad at you? Why would you think that?" he hugged me tighter as he said it. "I just don't want to talk about it." I whispered. He nodded and took me into the kitchen. He handed me a drink. "Ok so I think we should move our wedding date up, love." I nodded in agreement and we sat and started planing. I looked on the internet and found the perfect dress. I didn't tell Edward though. I would wait for that.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so I hope you all like this chapter. There is a little more wedding planning with Alice and everyone in this one. Thank you for reviewing and if you haven't please do. :**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**Chapter 19**

The next day I was still a bit shakin from my encounter at the grocery store. Everytime I heard a noise I jumped. _Bella! Get control of yourself! It could have been much worse! He could have raped you. _I thought to my self. He was _going _to rape me. I shudered at the thought. If it weren't for Emmett and Jasper, I would probably be scared for life right now. What were they doing there anyways? They were there at exactly the right time. I would need to ask about that.After Edward had calmed me down a little last night, I had showered almost three times. He stopped me the third. I just felt dirty.Like I could still feel him on my skin.

I was sitting at the kitchen table when Alice walked in. "Hello." she said, cheerily. "Hey" I replied. She sat down across from me with her cereal. "Ok so I was just wondering if we could talk about the wedding?" She was so exited, so I decided to play with her a bit. I sat there for a second, acting like I was thinking about it, then nodded for her to proceed. She let out a huge breath. "Ok," she started, "So do you have any ideas on where you want to have it. Oh we could do it on an island!" she said smiling. "Well I have actually been thinking about Grand Caymon, but I haven't discussed it with Edward yet. Pluss I don't want it to be super big and expensive." I told her. Her face lit up when I told her about the destination.

"Don't worry I'll talk Edward int-" "No no no!" I interupted. "I want to talk to him about everything before we even involve you." I told her laughing. Her face dropped a bit. "But, I can and will talk to you about the dress right now." I told her cooley, dipping my spoon into my cereal. "Ohmigod! Bellayoualredyhavethedress!?" she asked exitedly. "Shhh!" I told her. "I don't want him to know." I said watching the stairs carfully. "What does it look like?" she asked, but I heard lots of footsteps coming from the stairs. "I'll tell you later." I whispered very fast. She held out her pinky and I took it with my pinky, letting her know I was serious.

Edward came down first, walking over to me and kissing me lightly on the cheek. Then came Rose, with Emmett and Jasper following her. They all sat down to start eating. "Hey later do you want to plan?" I asked Edward. "Sure." he said, nodding his head. We all finished breakfast, after laughing at Emmett, who had managed to get one of his own prank bowls out and using it for his cereal and milk. His prank bowl had a huge hole in the bottom of it, and was usually reserved for April Fools Day. I went up satirs to get ready for my day, and met Edward in his room when he was done.

"So I had some ideas for the location, but I don't know if I'm even fully on board with the it myself." I told him sitting cross-legged on his bed. "Well what is this location, Ms. Swan?" he asked. I laughed at him. "Caymon?" I said kind of shrugging my shoulders. "We could do that." he told me. "No I really don't want a big expensive wedding. Forget that I even mentioned it." "I can't forget anything you mention." he said, as he slid up on the bed with me. He was laying down with one arm under his head, to prop it up. I smilled at him, blushing a little.

"Maybe we can do that for a honeymoon." he said, wagling his eyebrows. I put the pillow over his face and laughed at him. "What? It's an idea." he told me, removing the pillow from his beautiful face. I couldn't help myself. I reached over and put my hand on his cheek, looking him in the eye, smiling. He turned his head and kissed my palm, not taking his eyes of mine. "There's somthing wrong, Bella." he stated, not asked, stated. How could he see right through me? He knew somthing was wrong with me, and it was. I was just so scared that that man would come back to get me.

"I just don't want somthing to happen. To you _or _me." I told him. "Your scared of him aren't you?" he asked. I nodded as a tear casme down my face. "Bella talk to me about it." he pleaded, taking both of my hands. "I was so scared." I whispered. "If he followed me to the grocery store, why can't he follow me somwhere else? Edward I don't want to be taken from you." He stroked my arm gently. "I'll never let it happen, Bella. It's just that simple." he reasured me.

"Edward, you don't understand. If Jasper and Emmett hadn't been there. I would not be my self right now." I told him. "Why were they there anyways?" I asked him. "I don't know. Right place at the right time I guess." "Ok. Well we got off subject and I want to talk to you about some things." I told him, mustering up a smile. "Let's go talk to Alice." I told him. He got up with me, and we walked to the livingroom. "Hey Bells! Here to tell me about the dress? Oh. Opps." she said as she saw Edward behind me. "You already got the dress?" Edward asked wide eyed. "I had to. That was _the_ dress!" I told him. He started laughing at me. We walked to sit next to ALice and talk about the wedding.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! Esme makes gardars! She can make yours!" she squeled. I nodded in agreement, smiling because she was so hyper. "Well none of our location plans have worked. We might as well just have it here for free." I said. Then my head shot up and I looked at Edward. "That's it!" I said. "We'll have it here." I was so exited now. Seeing how Alice would decorate this place was going to be amazing. Edward and Alice started laughing at my exitment as well.

So the wedding was pretty much planned. We just needed a new date, and bridsmaid dresses, and a tux for Edward, and, oh who was I kidding we weren't close to finished. It was nine o'clock when we were finished discussing, and we were getting ready to eat. I was starved. I hadn't had anything since breakfast. We ate, and afterwards I decided to take Green on a walk. I was outside, and had been walking for a good fifteen minutes, when I heard footsteps. I looked back and saw a shadow, and started running, scooping Green up. I hear the pace get faster behind me. With my clumsiness, of course I had to trip. "Bella!" I heard Edwad say, as he kneeled next to me. "You ok, love?" I nodded as he helped me up an dI brushed off the dirt.

"Why did you run like that?" he asked. I looked at him for a second and then down at my feet. "You thought I was him." he said, looking down too. "Let's get you home." he said, putting an arm around my waist, and pulling me close. I laid my head on his chest while we were walking. I was holding Green tightly now. We arrived home, and I went stariaght to bed.

**Ok I hate the last sentance, but I didn't know how else to end the chapter. Review now please. :**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20!! Woo! I am so exited. Oki doki so I'm always here to remind you to review! review, review, review, review. Thank ya. :**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. :)**

**Chapter 20**

I woke up and got up to go shower. Today was the day I started the resturant again and the last friday of winter break. Edward had to serve breakfast there this morning so he had to get up early. I remember this morning when he neant over to kiss me goodbye, trying not to wake me. I loved him. "Edward?" I said looking at the clock. "It's five thirty in the morning." "Yah I know, I have the all day shift, babe. I will see you this afternoon when you get there." "Ok" I said groogily. He kissed me again and left th room quietly.

Now I was getting into the car to leave and go work. I had to be honest, I was kind of nervouse. I pulled into the parking lot of Esme's home cooked food shack. That was what she had named it. I liked it, but there could be more. I got out of the car and went inside. "Hey Rose." I said as I walked in. She was leaning against the podium she stood at to seat people. I walked to the kitchen to get my waist appron and order book. "Hey." I heard Emmett say. He was carrying an empty trey, apparently he had just served some food. "Hey." I replied, smiling. Just as I began tying the little strings to my appron, Edward walked in. "Hey your here. It's lunch hour so it's lind of heavy. Just warning you to stay on your toes." he told me, quickly coming over, kissing me on the cheek and grabing two plates of food at the same time. "Oki doki." I smiled.

"Your in the east side of the room, Bells." Jasper told me. I nodded and headed out. I took my first and second order then went to my third table. I only had three at the moment. "Hi. I'm Bella and I'll be your server tonight. What can I start you guys off with to drink? Oh hi Jess" I said as I took her and her parents drink orders. "Ok I'll be right out with those." I told them smiling. I walked off to go get their drinks. When I came back I set their drinks down. "Ok are you ready to order?" I asked, pulling out my little notebook. "Yes, I'll have the chicken fried steak with mashed potatoed, no gravy." said Jess' mom. "Ok. For you sir?" "What would you recomend? Somthing you have had please." "Oh, I've had it all, but Esme makes a mean bowl of chicken and dumplings." I told him. "You- you've had it all?" he asked astonished looking at my stomach. Jessica's family was not small. "Yes sir. I live with her, though. That is why I have." "Ok the dumplings then." he told me. I wrote it down. "And for you, Jess?" I asked. "Same." she told me. I put a little two next to the dish name. I grabbed their menues from them and said, "Ok guys I will have that right out for you." I walked off to give my ticket to the cooks.

"Hey." I heard Edward come up behind me. "Hey." I said smiling. "Finaly, no tables for me. It should stay like this until dinner." he told me. "Ok, stay here and I will be right back. I need to go check on these people." I walked off before he could answer. "How are we doing? Do you need your check?" I asked, examining their empty plates. "Yes please. Honey, can I ask you where you got that gorgeous ring?" the lady asked examining my hand. "Oh I don't really know. It's my engagment ring and he never told me where he got it." I told her smiling. "Well it's truley beautiful. Congradulations." "Thank you" I said, as the man put some cash in the booklet. "Honey give her a twenty for tip. If she's planing a wedding she's going to need it." the woman said. "No I couldn't posibly accept that." "Then wait until we leave to do it hon, because you really will need it." she said. "Thank you." I told them, as they stood to leave.

I took the cash to the register and put the twenty in my pocket. My very first tip and it was a twenty. I went back into the kitchen to get Jessica's food, and then took it out to them. "There you go. And if you need anything, just push that button on the wall, and I'll come." I told them smiling. I went to my next table and got their check all done at the register. They gave me another five dollars and I went into the kitchen to talk to Edward. "Ok. Sorry. I still have tables." I told him. "It wont be like that all nigiht I promise." he told me. I went back to Jess' table and took their plates, leaving the check. After they left the night was really slow. Not at all like opening night. By the time we closed, it was ten o'clock and I had made one fifty in tips. The night had been quite entertaining though, seeing as Emmett was a waiter.

Him and Edward had been watching these two old people eat, and Emmett was making faces. Edward and I were laughing, but Esme and Rosalie saw, ending with Emmett being smacked in the head twice. It was hilarius. We went home, and all colapsed on the couch once we were inside. Green hopped up in my lap. "Hey Green." I said, stroking his hair. He started wagging his tail, and Edward pulled me into his chest. "I have a date for the wedding." he whispered in my ear. I looked at him exitedly and waited for him to tell me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok so I am going to seriously try to get another chapter out tommorrow after this one but other than that I won't be able to write all weekend. :( It not only sucks for the people that are seriously waiting on this story, but for me also because I don't get to write, and I love to write. So I am going to try to get another chapter out tommorrow, but if I don't, I'm really really super super sorry. Ok so here is chapter 21 please review! Thanks guys :**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters, I don't.**

**Chapter 21**

Edward was just taunting me with this date for the wedding, now. I had bugged him all day long. I mean I was the bride! I deserved to know the date to my own stinking wedding! By the end of the day, I had told him that I would no longer talk, touch, or look at him until he told me. I think it was harder for me than it was for him, which wasn't fair, because I was trying to teach _him_ a lesson, not tourtre _myself_. We were going to bed and he climbed up next to me, trying to put his arm around me. I pulled away, and rolled over so that I was facing away from him.

"Bella, you are seriously not going to talk to me?" he asked. I didn't say anything, but smiled as he was getting impatient. _Good. It's working._, I thought. He tried to pull me back into him, but I pulled away and got up, acting like I was going to my old room. "Ok, ok. I'll tell you, but it all depends on what you want to do. I mean if you don't like this date we aren't doing it." he told me in a very stern voice. _haha gotchya._ I turned twards him, still standing. "I was thinking, maybe March 15th? I mean it's Spring, but it's not Summer, so it wouldn't be hot, but it would be-" I cut him off, by climbing back into bed next to him, and kissing him. "It's perfect." I told him, laying down."Good" he said, pulling me to his chest. "March 15th it is.". "Yes, it is." I said, quietly dozing off in his arms.

The next morning was awkward. I woke up to a very impatient Alice standing over my sleeping body. I searched for Edward in the sheets, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where's Edward?" I asked automaticly. "Emmett and Jasper took him to get fitted for a tux, and you are coming with me and Rosalie and your beautiful dress, to get fitted, and look at bridesmaid dresses. So, get up, get dressed, and lets get going!" she told me. So I was being kidnapped by my soon-to-be sisters in law. Ok, I could handle this. Ok, no I couldn't. I was scared to flipping death to go anywhere that involved shopping with Alice. She pulled me up, out of bed, threw clothes at me, and pushed me into Edward's bathroom to get ready.

I was so scared of Alice, that I got ready faster than I ever had in my life. In a way, I was really exited to go shop for wedding stuff. I mean if it was just regualr shopping with Alice and Rosalie, I would be as slow as possible, and be dreading it like no other. It was kind of unusual for me to be exited about shopping, but I really was feeling it today.

We got in the car to go to David's Bridal so that I could get fitted. I stepped into the dress and I was so glad that I was getting it done. It was so long! With my clumsiness, if I wasn't getting this thing hemmed, I would be tripping all down the isles. When I stepped into the dress, it was like my world was complete. I was ready to marry Edward. I would go right now, in this dress, and marry him. I was a little sad when I had to step out of it though. But a new exitment ran over me, when the lady helping us led me to the shoes. I was _the _biggest clutz in the world, so I went for a really cute pair of small heels, but Rosalie and Alice begged to differ. They made me try on these really small stilettos that were silver and beaded, going perfectly with my dress, so I decided to get them.

We had been here for like four hours now and it was finaly time to look at bridesmaid dresses. I was so exited. There was just one problem, Edward an dI hadn't come up with a color scheme yet. I had to call him, and I had to call him now. I pulled out my phone, and scrolled on my touch screen until I found his number. I touched it, and my phone dialed.

"Hello?" he said. Edward's voice made me weak at the knees.

"Hey!" I said exitedly.

"Love, what do you need? OW!"

"Edward? Are you ok?" I asked worridly.

"This guy keeps pining me, but I'm ok. What's the matter love?"

"Oh ok, well we are looking at bridesmade dresses, and I realized we haven't picked out colors yet. So, have any ideas?" I asked.

"I like blue on you." he told me.

"And I like you in black."

"So blue and black?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me." I told him.

"Ok, well I need to go, love." he told me.

"Ok, have fun. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

With that I hung up. "Well, our colors are blue and black." I told them. So we looked around for some softer blues. I found two, floor length dresses, that were thin strapped and had a rounded cut at the top. They looked great on Rosalie and Alice, who paired them with the same heels I got, except in blue. They looked great. We got back in the car to go home. Hopefully the guys would be back by now. I hadn't seen Edward all day long, and I missed him. Hearing his voice once was definatly not enough.

When we got home, there was a message on the machine, and the boys weren't back yet, so we went over to check it out. I pushed the button, and listened carefully. "Hello. This is the Pheonix hospital calling for a Ms. Bella Swan. We would like to inform you of your father, who is in the hospital. If you would please call us back at-" I wrote the number down and called it. A woman answered.

"Pheonix Hospital, this is Leah, how can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Bella Swan. I got a message saying my father was in the hospital?"

"Oh, yes. Ms. Swan, your mother told us to tell you to call her to find out what is going on."

"Oh, ok. Thank you." and with that she hung up. I dialed the number to my mom's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Oh! Bella, thank God! I need you to come to Pheonix. Phil had a heart attack."

"Mom, I can't just fly down there! I have school in one more day!"

"Bella Marie Swan! He is your father!"

"No, mom, he's not! And with the wedding-" I covered my mouth with my hand. I had said to much.

"Wedding?" my mom whispered.

"Yes, I'm engaged mom." I told her quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Honey, it's ok. I want to help you. Phil should be fine. Call me a few weeks before the wedding and we will talk about me coming down." she said, shortly.

"Ok." I whispered. That was it. She just hung up. She was so pissed off. I could just tell. I put my phone in my pocket, right as the guys walked in, laughing and joking. I turned and Edward saw the sadness in my eyes. "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, walking over to me. "Nothing." I told him wiping a tear. "Just tired." I went up to Edward's room, not caring that they were talking about me as I went. I just went up to his room, locked myself in the bathroom, and cried.

**Mk so Megggggg I took your advice and you were right last time, I didn't really have much time, but I wanted to get the chapter out. If you could, please tell me how I did? Thanks bunches. :**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok so here is chapter 22. I am going to try and get another one out today, but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to, and like I said yesterday I won't be able to write at all this weekend. :( Ok so again, here is chapter 22. Review please. :**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all these flipping awesome people.**

**Chapter 22**

I heard a hard knock on the bathroom door, then a, "Bella? Come on honey. Bella please? Let me in so I can talk to you." Edward was so worried, but I could hear other voices behind him too. I was sitting, with my knees tucked into me, on the bathroom floor, sobbing. How could my mom be mad at me again? I couldn't take this anymore, I mean we never fought. "Baby, you gotta let me in." he said, with just a hint of pleading in his voice. "Make th-them l-l-leave." I told him. I heard a numerous amount of shufling footsteps leaving Edward's room, then a door close behind that. "Ok." he told me. I reached up and unlocked the door, and he rushed in.

"Bella, what is wrong? You have to talk to me." he told me, wrapping his arms around me as he sat on the floor. "We n-n-never f-fight like t-t-t-this." I told him, trying to catch my breath. "Is she mad at you?" "Y-yes!" I wailed and the tears started pouring out again. Edward looked like he was going through all of the possible reasons my mother could be mad at me, then froze when he realized witch one it was. "Because you didn't tell her about the wedding?" he said in a low voice. I nodded into his chest. "Oh" he breathed. I couldn't say anything, I was calming down by Edward just being there. I was ok when he was with me, but he sounded disappointed in me, and who wouldn't be? Who doesn't tell their mom that they got engaged? Usually she was the first person you are supposed to call. I felt horrible. She probably hated Edward, and I didn't want that.

An hour later I had calmed down and stopped crying. Edward had picked me up and carried me to the bed after about fifteen minutes of him sitting on the hard floor. We were just laying there, me curled into him, and him rubbing patterns in my back. I was content on where we were, and honestly didn't want to move. Him being there is what had calmed me down. There was a knock on the door, and Edward said quietly "Come in" without moving. Alice and Jasper stepped into the room. "Hey, feeling anybetter?" she asked. I didn't move and niether did Edward as we were questioned by them.

"Yah, a little." I told her. "Good" Jasper said. "We thought you were headed into complete meltdown for a minute there, Bells." I heard a loud _Whap!_ as Alice hit him. "Ouch!" he said, as they walked out. Next was Rosalie and Emmett. I knew Emmett in some way was going to make me feel a little better. "Hey Bells." Rosalie said. "Hey." I told her. "Bella, do you want to hear a story? It envolves a little someone, with whom I'm not going to mention, but he's laying right next to you." Emmett said. I looked up at Edward and laughed as he rolled his eyes. I turned a little so that I could see Emmett, but still be facing Edward. He took that as a yes. "Ok, well one fine evening, my little brother, Edward, and I were walking down the lane.-" he didn't get to his second sentance before Rosalie said, "Emmett, would you stop trying to sound all proper. You know it doesn't work for you." I laughed a little bit. "Fine. Anyways, we were walking and Edward saw a black cat. Mom hates cats, loves dogs, but hates cats. So Edward decides to bring this cat into the house without telling mom. Life altering mistake. Lets just say the thing lived for like two more hours, then Edward's hiney was red for two days. We got cake, me and Alice, for being such good little children. Oh yah, I remember the cake. It was so good. You know what? I want some cake. Yah, cake sounds good. C'mon Rose." he said, pulling her away.

Edward and I stared at each other for a second, then started laughing a little. "Oh my God! She can laugh!" he joked. I smiled at him, and he kissed me. "And there's the smile." he said after we parted. I loved him. He always knew how to make me feel just that much better, to where I forgot about everything. Just then, Esme walked through the door with a tray of food. "Here you go honey." she told me, setting it down. "Edward, yours is there too." she said smiling. We sat up to look at what all she brought. It looked really good. There was some chicken fried steak, my favorite meal of Esme's, mashed potatoes, green beans, and those little creasent rolls. She left and we started eating. Edward turned on a movie so we could watch it.

"Did you get everything you needed today?" he asked. "No I still need a little clasp thingy for my veil, and we need decoration stuff, and reception stuff, which by the way where did you book us?" I asked.

"Just a really nice house. Were getting married in the living room and the reception will be in the back yard." "Ok sounds perfect." I told him. He pushed away a strand of hair that had fallen to my face, and kissed my temple. We ate, and finaly got up to go take the plates and stuff back downstairs. We hung out down there with everyone for a little while, then we took green for a walk.

It was really nice outside. A little chilly, but Edward was keeping me warm. The next day we started school again. I was glad it was almost over. Our school was weird, our last month to go was Febuary, but it worked out perfectly for the wedding. I was just wondering if we were going to be able to plan it in time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for reviewing guys. I told you I would try to get one more chapter in before this weekend, so here it is! Thanks for those of you who are reviewing for me! You guys are so cool! :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters, except Green.**

**Chapter 23**

We were walking down the street, holding hands. I had Green's leash and we were going back home. I think we were both ready to go home and go to sleep. It had been a really long day too. I was almost dozing just walking down the street. We got back home and put Green's leash up. I sat on the couch while Edward did some last minute things. I dozed off and a few minutes later, I felt myself being lifted. I woke up to find myself in Edward's arms. "Go back to sleep." he told me, walking through his door, and tucking me in. "Ok, just promise me that if you leave again, you'll wake me up." He nodded and kissed me. I fell asleep again instantly.

The next morning I was woken up by Edward shaking me. "Bella, sweetheart? Come on you need to get up. We have to go to school." It was the first day back, I hadn't even gotten up yet, and I hated it. "Uh" I said, rolling over, and putting the pillow over my head. "Sweetie, come on." Edward said, pulling my hand. I sat up. "Fine." I pouted. He kissed me, and left to take a shower. I got ready in my old bathroom, taking my shower, and doing everything else. "Ready?" Edward asked, peeking his head in. "Yup." I said putting the final touches on my mascara. I didn't reall wear make up. Just mascara, and eye shadow every once in a while.

We arrived at school, and everyone was there greeting each other telling them how much they missed them. Edward and I caught up with Angela and Ben. "Hey Ang!" I screeched and ran over to hug her. "Hey Bella!" she said, doing the same. "You guys just saw each other last week at Esme's" Edward said. "Yah, Edward that was a week ago." I told him, looking at Angela with a can-you-belive-that? type of look. She giggled at my amusing face. Edward and Ben just rolled their eyes. We went off to our classes. My classes went by fast and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I got to the cafateria and was headed over to our usual table. I was the first one there out of our group. I was going to my our table, when someone grabed my wrist. At first I thought it was Edward, but when I turned, I saw that it was Mike. "Ow." I said, yanking my hand back. "Oh sorry, Bella. Just wanted to say hi, because I haven't seen you in a while." "Oh ok, hi then." I told him, turning and walking away, but he put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around again. "Mike, what is it? I'm hungry and Edward is waiting for me."

"Oh well, I heard that you and Edward are engaged." he said. "Yes. We are." I told him. "Why?" he asked. "Listen Mike, I would really love to stay and tell you why I chose to get engaged with Edward, but today I'm tired and _hungry._ So I'm thinking maybe you can use common sense to figure this one out." I told him, turning on my heel and walking away. I really didn't want to talk to him. I walked over to our table, where Edward was standing, waiting on me so we could go get food. "Sorry." I told him, kissing him quickly. "What was that about?" Edward asked in a icey voice. "Well, Mike wanted to know why I said yes to being engaged to you." I told him. His eyes turned to slits as he looked at Mike.

"Forget about it. He is an idiot." I told him. He nodded and we went to get somthing to eat. I got a baked potatoe, and went to sit with Angela. While we were eating, Angela asked what we were doing in Algebra."Pop quiz. You would think that since it's the first day back he wouldn't give us one, but he is and I failed." I told her laughing. "Wow." she said, laughing with me. "He really is kind of a jerk." Edward sat down then and we started talking about other things with him and Alice and Emmett. We had way too much fun at lunch. The bell rang, and we all got up to leave.

The rest of the day went by fast. I had two classes with Edward and they were always fun. We got in the car to go home. I had to go to work without Edward tonight. It was going to be a very long night. I put my uniform on and went down stairs to leave. "Hey hon, can I use your car tonight? I don't want to use Rose's and I don't know how to use Emmett's." "Sure." he said, pulling his keys out of his pockets to hand them to me. "Thanks" I said kissing him. I went to leave, and he pulled me back by mmy waist to kiss me again. "I have to go." I said laughing, bu the would not let go of me. "Edward! I'm going to be late!" "I don't care." he said taunting me. He satrted kissing me again. "Edward! I need to go!" I told him giggling. "Fine." he said laughing. I kissed him one more time before getting into the car, and leaving to go to work.

**Oki doki. Review please. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yay! I can write again! Woo Hoo! Ok enough of that. Ok so I got a whole lot of reviews this weekend, and I want to thank each and every one of you who did that for me. You guys are freekin awesome. Ok, so here is my next chapter, hope you enjoy and please review afterwards. Thnks. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I own Green. :)**

**Chapter 24**

When I pulled into the Esme's parking lot, there was like no one, and I mean _no one_, there. I saw two other cars. Jasper's and Angela's. Jasper had brought Alice tonight, and Ang had come by herself, as usual. Esme had taken the night off so she wasn't going to be there at all. I walked into the little building and Alice was standing there at her little podium, ready to greet. "Hey." she said smiling. "Hey. What's up?" I asked, sliding my time card into the slot. "Oh nothing, just being bored. This is usualy how it is on tuesdays." she said, sounding alarmed that no one was here. "It is tuesday." I told her, giggling. "Well Crap!" she said. I patted her on the shoulder and made my way twards the back.

When I got there, Jasper and Angela were talking. "Hey guys." I said, putting my little white name tag on. "Hey Bella." they said, lazily. I walked up to them and joined in on their conversation. "I hate tuesday shift." Jasper was complaining. "Yah, it's so boring." said Angela. "I feel bad for Alice. She sits up there all alone. Why don't we go talk to her?" I said. They both nodded, and we walked over.

Work went by slow. I mean slow. Like glacier melting slowness. It was bad. I pretty much texted Edward the whole time. It was against policy but he had told me Esme didn't care if it was tuesday. When we left to go home, Jasper and Alice were in front of me, and Angela was in front of them. She turned on her street, it was just me, Jasper, and Alice left. The Volvo had one of those built in phone things, and apperantly so did Jasper's car. I heard it beep, and pressed the button to answer.

"Bella, Jasper wants to tell you somthing." I heard Alice say.

"Ok. Shoot." I responded.

"Knock, knock." he said.

"Jasper, you have got to be freeking kidding me. This is somthing Emmett would do!"

"_Knock, knock!_" he repeated.

"Ugh. Fine. Whose there?"

"Where wolve"

"Where wolve?" I asked.

"There wolf! Ahahaha!"

"I'm hanging up now." I said smiling.

"Ok. Talk to you when we get home." I heard Alice say. They hung up and so did I. If that was not the lamest joke I had ever heard in my life. I had to tell it to Edward when we got home. We pulled into the driveway, and the porch light was on. I went through the front door. I walked to the kitchen, took my coat off, set my purse down, and pet Green before walking up stairs with mine and Edward's mail. People were R.S.V.P.ing to the wedding, so there was alot of stuff coming for us now.

I walked into our room, and Edward was sitting on his couch, watching tv. I sat next to him, curling my feet next to me, him putting his arm around me as I leaned into his chest. I handed him half the mail, and he started ripping it open. "Oh look. Tanya's coming." he said with exitment. "Who's Tanya?" I asked. I had remembered adressing the envelope on the invite, but had no earthly idea who it was. "My cousin." Edward stated. "Cool." I said. "Yah, you are going to love her. She lives in Alaska. She's a biolegest and is studying pengiuns. So are her sisters." "Well that's interesting." I told him, reading a letter of my own.

"Oh hey look! Sam's coming!" I said exitedly. Edward gave me a who? look. "He's my uncle. Well actualy, we aren't related. He was a good friend of my dad's. Looks like he's bringing everyone from the quilete tribe." I told him, finishing the letter. Thinking about Sam and everyone down there, got me thinking about my dad. I tried not to open that wound much, but I had let myself with caution tonight.

"Oh my God!" I whispered, covering my mouth with both hands as realization hit me. "What's wrong?" Edward asked, worridly. "My dad. He wont walk me down the isle." I said, quietly. "Oh, sweetheart." he said hugging me. "We'll figure somthing out. I promise. Maybe Sam can." he said. But I knew exactly who I wanted to do it. He had been so great to me through my dad's death, and I looked at him as a father. "Excuse me a sec." I told Edward, leaving the room, and walking down stairs.

Carlisle was sitting in his office, reading. I knocked on the wood frame of the door. He looked up and motiened me in. I sat in the chair in front of his mahogeny desk. He smiled and asked, "What can I help you with, Bella?" "Well it's wedding stuff." I told him. He nodded for me to procede. "Well, seeing as my dad is gone, I was wondering if you would walk me down the isle? I mean you're the closest thing I have to a dad, and you are my soon-to-be-father-in-law, so I was just figuring-" "Bella, I would love to do it! I see you as a daughter, and you have done so much for Edward that it is the least I can do." he told me. I was sooo happy he said yes. You have no idea, because if he were to say no, I would be so screwed.

"Thank you, Carlisle! So much. You have no idea how much this means." I told him, running around the desk and hugging him. "I have to go tell Edward!" I said, and as I ran out I could hear him laughing. "Edward!" I screamed running up the stairs. "Edward! Edward! Edward!" I screamed until I reached the door that he was opening to come out of. I jumped onto him, wraping my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist, kissing him. He stagered, and broke us appart saying, "Geez, whatever happened, do it more often." I smiled and released my death grip on him, allowing him to set me on the ground.

We sat on the couch again, and I told him everything. "Can you believe it!?" I asked him, as I finished. "I mean Carlisle agreed to it!" He was smiling at my excitment. We were getting ready for bed by this point, and we each crawled in, me still gabbing away. "I am soooo glad I said yes to marrying you." "Calm down, love." he said laughing. All of a sudden I was really tired, I was drifting. "I mean I love your family. And I love you too." I told him dozing. "I love you too" he said, and those were the last words I heard for the rest of the night.

**Ok so how did you like it? You see that little button right under these words? You should click it and tell me if you liked it or not. Yuppers that's what you should do. But I'm leaving the dessicion up to you... But you really should clck it. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok so many reviews! thank you! Ok I know I have some spelling errors in this story, and I mean really bad spelling errors. lol The thing is I am a sucky speller and my computer doesn't have word. I'm doing this from WordPad and it doesn't have spell check. And I don't have the best typing skils (my fingers are clutzes lol) thats some of the reason the spelling sucks. haha. So I am really sorry about the spelling. Ok so there's that. So here is chapter 25! Woo! Thank you for reading and reviewing you are all awesome! Keep reviewing please! Thank you. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all these wonderfull characters. I just own the lovely Green. lol.**

**Chapter 25**

I woke the next day to the sun pouring in from the blinds. I looked at the clock next to the bed and it read ten twelve am. I freeked. Edward was laying beside me and I shook him violently, making him jump. "Edwardwake the crap up!" I said, jumping out of bed and racing to the drawers in his room. I had a drawer. Yup. My very own drawer, in his dresser, OK! I was getting off subject! "Bella?! What the heck is your deal!?" Edward asked. He sounded really pissed off. "Don't get freekin' snappy with me, Edward Cullen! We are going to be late for school!"

"Bella," he said, kind of smiling. He was just irritated enough not to. "What?!" I said flipping through my clothes. "Get up!" I added. "It's saturday." he said through his teeth. I looked back at the alarm clock. It said Saturday. Right under the time. "Oh." I said, looking at him appologeticly. He stared at me for a second then motioned me over to him. I was warry, I mean, I woke Edward up on a saturday. "Come here." he said, waving a finger at me. "I need to use the restroom."I said, and imeediatly regreted it. Ugh! Slap! Freeking wrong thing to say. I had to walk past him to get to the bathroom.

"Ok" he told me, turning his body so that he could reach me when I walked past. I went slowly, kind of creeping on my tip toes. When I got next to him, I tried to run by really fast. Nope. Too slow. He reached out and grabbed me. "No!" I squelled. He pulled me up onto the bed. "I'm sorry! I really am! Please!" I said. He acted like he was going to start tickling me. "No!" I squelled again. "Listen," I said, stopping him from tickling me. "Listen, I really am sorry." I said, jutting out my lower lip, then leaning in to kiss him. We kissed for a few minutes and I could tell he was enjoying it.

He parted with my face. "If you think your off the hook," he started. I kissed him again, then he finished with, "You totally are." He started kissing me again and we were lost.

When I woke up again, it was from someone knocking on our door. Edward and I were tangled in sheets. I quickly got up and went to the door to answer it. Alice and Emmett were standing there. "Yah?" I said groogily. Edward was still asleep, so I stepped out and shut the door behind me. Emmett and Alice's faces were painted. "You guys do remember that we are going to the game, right?" I spaced, and thought back for a second. Oh yah. We were suposed to go to the game with them.

"Right guys sorry. Just give us some time to get ready." I told them. "Ok hurry!" said Alice, as her and Emmett ran downstairs. I went back into the bedroom, and walked up to Edward's side of the bed. "Edward." I said, stroking his hair, and shaking him gently. He woke up. "Yah?" he asked. "Come on. Get up. We forgot about that game we're suposed to be going to with Alice and Emmett." "Oh yah." he remembered, stretching. I got my clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got done with everything, Edward was sitting on the bed waiting.

"You got ready awful fast." I told him. "Yah, I guess I'm just in a hurry. Kind of exited about the game." he told me, standing up. "Why?" I asked, grabing my coat. "I don't know. Guess I just am." "Your not meeting another girl there are ya?" I asked jokingly. "Oh yah. You do know I have another girlfriend, right? I mean I wouldn't want to marry you, without you knowing." he said, putting his arms around my waist, and smiling my favorite crooked smile. "Eh, just as long as she stays in the guest room." I told him, kissing him as he laughed.

There was a knock on the door and then a exited Alice was yelling at us from the other side of the door. "Come on guys! We don't have all day!" she was saying. "Oh my, oh my, oh my. We'd better get out there before she trys to break down the door." I said while I grabbed my purse. We were walking twards the door, when Esme stopped Edward at the door. "Edward, dear, take some money. Please." she said, stuffing a twenty into his pocket. "Ok, mom. We have to go now." he said, grabbing me and rushing us out the door. "Awww. Momma's little boy." I mocked, as we got into the back seat of Emmett's huge Jeep. We buckeld in. "Shut up." he said laughing. "Well I just hope I get half that respect when we are married." I said, teasing him again.

"Bella, have you chosen the mommy subject?" Alice asked. Emmett started laughing. "Why yes I have, Alice." I said sticking my tounge out at Edward. "That is a very sensitive subject to him." she told me, giggling. "Alice! Shut up!" Edward said. I giggled with her. "Your giving her the right idea on the sensitivity, there Eddie." Emmett joked. "Emmett don't make me-" "Call mom?" he asked, and we all died laughing. "She's his numero uno on speed dial." Emmett said. "What!? Are you kidding me?! I'm your fience' and I'm not your number one on speed dial!? I have to admit, I don't know what I did wrong. By the way nice spanish speaking skills there, Em." I said. "She is not!" Edward said, defending himself. "Ok, ok. Stop picking on him guys." I said, taking his hand and lacing my fingers with his, laying them on the seat. Alice turned to look at me and Emmett looked at me through his rearveiw mirror. "Ok just one more." I said. Edward flung his hand away from mine. "Just kidding! Just kidding!" I said, trying to grab his hand back, but every time I got close to it he would yank it to another place.

"Edward!" I whined. "Please!" I said again, trying to get his hand with both of my hands, now. I finaly just gave up, turning to stare out of my window. "Bella." Edward said, but I wouldn't budge. I just kept looking out my window. "How is it that I get mad at you, but I end up apologizing? Always." he asked. I just kept looking out my window, taunting him. "Bella! Come on! I'm sorry. Here, you want my hand? There! There it is." he said, placing his hand in my lap. I tried to hold in a laugh. "Thanks." I said, turning quickly back to him, and taking his hand again. He rolled his eyes. "You are going to be the death of me. You know that?" he asked. "Mm-hmm." I said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He looked at me and smiled.

After what seemed like hours of driving, we finaly arived at the stadium. We got out, and started walking. "So, why wouldn't Rose and Jasper come?" I asked, as we kept walking. "Jasper came one time and fell asleep, so I wouldn't alow him to come. Waste of a perfectly good ticket." Alice explained. "And Rose, well she's just Rose. She doesn't like sports much." Emmett said. "Oh" I replied, nodding my head. "Ohhh, guys! We soooo have to get a hot dog!" Alice said. "Eww Alice that's nasty." I told her as we went through the ticket line. "What _are _you talking about? Hot dogs are the best part." "No, not really." I argued. "Last time I came to one of these things with my dad we got one. Let's just say it was wanting to stay on land." I told her, shuddering at the memory.

"Wow. That totally sucks. What about popcorn?" Edward asked, as we went to the food line. "Popcorn I can do." I said smiling. We got our food and went to our seats quickly. The first quarter of the game had already started. "-and he goes for the touchdown, oh and he almost makes it! So close, yet so freeking far away!" Emmett said. I started laughing and Edward joined in, as did Alice. "What can I say? I love the game." he said proudly. "Your such a nerd." I laughed, throwing teo pieces of popcorn at him. He caught one in his mouth, not so gracefully I might add, but he was proud just the same.

We made it through the second quarter, and I needed to get up and stretch. "I need to visit the lady's room." I said. "Oh me too." Alice said, hopping up. "What are you doing?" Edward asked. "Going to pee!" I said, laughing. "Oh sorry. I didn't hear you." he said, stifling a laugh and turning it into a cough. "Shut up." I said, lightly hitting him. He started laughing, this time Emmett joined him. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bathrooms with Alice. "So having fun?" she asked, bouncidly. "Yes I am. Alot of fun. Thank you for giving me and Edward the tickets." I told her. "It's all good. Just wanted to make sure they weren't being wasted." she smiled. I hadn't been talking to Alice that much lately, which was weird because she was helping with the wedding. But then again, I hadn't really been talking to anyone since my mom had gotten mad at me.

"Look, Alice." I said, turning to her, as we waited in line. "I'm really sorry I haven't been talking to you lately. It's just with the wedding and my mom and everything I've had alot on my mind." "It's ok. We all know that you have been a little distant since you and your mom, it's really not a big deal. Do you want me to spread the appology?" she asked. "Please?" I said, smiling. "Sure!" she said with her quirkiness. "Thanks. Oh finaly!" I said as a stall opened. I stepped in and did my buisness. I met Alice back outside. We walked back to our seats, as the game started up again.

**Oki doki. You know what to do. Review please! Thanks! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok chapter 26. Here we go. Please review. Thanks.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters.**

**Chapter 26**

Riding back home from the game was nice. We messed around a little until it got dark, then I fell asleep on Edward until we got back home. Edward never wakes me up when I fall asleep, but somtimes I wish he would. I felt myself being unbuckled and caried. And as always, I freaked out. And as always, he said, "Bells, it's ok it's just me." I rolled my eyes and pushed my face into his chest. He laid me down in our room, and I shook my flip-flops. I really didn't care that I was in my clothes from that day. I was unbelievebly tired. I don't know why, Edward and I had slept in until at least one, maybe a little later, but he seemed tired too.

He changed into his pijama bottoms, and crawled into bed. I scooted over to get snuggled into him. His chest was really cold tonight. It was never like that. He was always really warm. "You ok, hon?" I whispered. "Yah, just kind of chilled." he told me, rubing my back reasuringly. "Ok." I said, and pressed my face back into him.

The next morning, or should I say night/morning, Edward woke me up, coughing. I looked over at the clock and it said two in the morning. "Edward? Honey, what's wrong?" "Nothing. Nothing, Bella. Don't worry about it I'm fine." He coughed one more time. "No you're not." I said, sitting up against the headboard. He slowley sat up next to me. I reached over and felt his forehead. It was burning up!

"Edward! Oh my God!" I said, getting up quickly to get to the bathroom. I reached in the cabenit to get the thermometer and some medicine. "Open." I commanded. "Bella. It's not a big deal." "Edward. Anthony. Cullen. If you do not open that mouth, right now, I will dig my nails into your lips and pry." He opened his mouth after that. A couple minutes later I took the thermometer and went back into the bathroom light to read it. It read 101.1. He was running a fever. Great. I walked back into the bedroom. "What hurts, and what do you have?" I asked. He was to scared of me to argue anymore. "My throat hurts really bad, I have a little cough, and I'm guessing I have a fever?" he said. Good. So it was just a cold, not that big of a deal, and easy to get rid of.

I went back into the bathroom and took out some Niquil. I poured a some into that little cup that came with it, and went back to give it to him. "Take this and I will go get you some water." I said, as I started to walk out. "Ok." he said. When I got to the door I put my hand on the knob, then decided to turn. "Take it." I said. He stared for a second. "Take it. Edward don't make me come over there!" He swallowed. Fast. "Water. Water now." he said, and I went to get some. When I finally got to the kitchen, the lights were already on and Jasper was sitting there.

"Hey Bella." he whispered. "Hey." I whispered back. "What are you doing down here this late at night?" "Couldn't sleep." he told me. "Oh." I said, walking to the cup cabenit. "What about you?" "Oh well Edward's sick. I just made him take some nasty cold medecine, and I thought I'd come get him some water. It looks like he's going to be up most of the night." I said. "Oh well, tell him I say get better." "Ok." I told him, heading twards the stairs. "Night Jasper." "Night Bells."

When I got back up to our room, Edward was watching tv. "Here. And Jasper says get well." I told him. "Ok. Thanks?" he said. I handed him the water and he gulped half of it down. I went and laid down on the couch. "Your not going to sleep up here?" he asked. "I don't want to get sick." I told him. "Oh yah. I forgot." he said. He sounded miserable and I wanted so much to just go over there and hug him to make him feel better. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. "Bella, it's ok. I understand you don't want to get sick, and I don't want you to either." he told me. "No. I feel bad because you're sick. That sucks. Especially since Febuary is such a cold month, that makes it worse." I told him. He got up and brought me a blanket. "Go lay back down." I told him. "Yes Ma'am." he said, solouting me.

He went and laid back down. It was really good that tommorrow, or I guess today, was Sunday. Maybe he could get a little better. And I had a feeling I would need a nap. I couldn't sleep because of the tv, but I was afraid if I turned it off that Edward would wake back up, so I tried to make the best of it. Making the sounds of people's voices sound like music, I finaly got back to sleep.

**Really sorry it was so **_**short**_** I wnated it to be longer, but I didn't have time, and I try to get a chapter out every day. Really sorry nothing is happening. I'm not happy with this chapter, but next chapter is Edward getting better, and then the next one is skipping into the month of the wedding and I think it might be in that chapter. I haven't decided, but thanks for keeping up with my story and reviewing. You guys are great! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok so this is chapter 27 and I'm going to make it a little short because I'm going to try and get the wedding written and out tonight. So this will be a short chapter. Review please.Thank you. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**Chapter 27**

I was woken up,again, by Edward's coughing. I moved on the couch. Oh my gosh! I was so sore! That couch was not as comfie as I thought it was. I pulled the blanket off of me, and walked over to the bed. "Hey." he said. I smiled at him. I was dead on my feet. I had barely slept last night, and you could tell. "Bella, you look horible." he told me, rubing his thumb under my eye. "Just a little tired. It's nothing." MI said, as I felt his face to see if it was warm. It was but it wasn't. I went into the bathroom to get the thermometer again. When I passed the mirror I breifly looked at my reflection. I walked back to stop in front of it this time. I _did_ look horrible. I had dark circles under my eyes and I was really really pale. I ignored it and walked back into the bedroom.

"Open." I said, weakly, coming back to the side of the bed. He did, and I stuck the thermometer in. I couple minutes later, I took it out to read it. It read nintysix point seven. So he wasn't running fever. That was good. "Listen, Edward. You aren't running fever, but you need to stay in bed, and keep taking medicine soget some rest." I told him. "You too. You need sleep." he said, wraping his arm around me so that my pelvis was now touching the bed. "I'm fine. I really am." I told him. "Bella, don't give me that. Go to your old room, or Alice's room, or any room and just get some sleep." "Edward, I can't. I have to take care of you!" "I got it. Two tablespoons every four hours right?" he asked. I nodded. "Ok then. I can handle that by myself. I'm a big boy. But, baby, you need _sleep_. Now go." he said, smacking my back.

"I love you." I told him. "I know. Now go back to bed. Love you, too." he told me. I followed his instructions and went back to my old room. It was weird sleeping alone, and in my old bed. It was small compared to Edward's and it was weird not having him next to me. It was sooo soft though, so much better than that couch. Even though it felt different, I fell asleep fast. I really was tired.

A few hours later, Rosalie came in and woke me up. "Hey. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Edward wanted me to come in and check on you." she told me. "He's awake?" I asked. "Yah. Been awake all day. He's doing alot better, and I've been checking every four hours to watch him take his medicine. Just for you Bells." she informed me. I laughed. "Thanks, Rose. I just want him to get better, you know?"" "Yah. If it was Em I would want the same." "Yah. Well I guess I 'll get up and stuff. I'm going to go see how he's doing real fast." I told her, getting up. I walked into the bedroom, quietly. He saw me and turned the tv down. "Hey." he said. "Hey. How are you?" I asked as I sat on the beg, cross legged, next to him. "I'm good. What about you? You don't look as tired. That's good." "Yah. I'm not tired anymore." "Good. I'm glad." I looked at him before saying, "Yah. Well I'm going to go get ready and I will be back up. By the way don't ever try to sleep on that couch." I told him.

"Ha well I will remember that. Why don't you just stay up here in your pajamas with me?" he said. "I could do that." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Good, but you might want to not be so close. I don't want you to get sick if this is contagious." "Ok" I said, scooting over a little bit. A few hours later, I was asleep again. I think Edward was too. We had watched movies pretty much all day long, untill we fell asleep. I was happy where I was. Content would be the word. Yah. I was content where I was, and never wanted to move.

**Ok so this would be the short and crapy chapter, but the next chapter will be awesome so review this one (if you can. geez it's short. lol) and I am going to try and have the next one out tonight, but if I don't get it out then, it will definatly be out tommorrow. Thank ya very much. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**I am really sorry that it took this long to get this chapter out, it took longer than I expected to write it, but anyways, here it is! The chapter we have all been waiting for! The wedding! Woo!! Ok I won't keep you waiting anymore. lol. Review please! Thanks bunches.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters. :**

**Chapter 28**

**2 weeks later...**

It was two days before the wedding, and I was freeking out. Edward and everyone else were trying to get me to settle down. "Bella. You will be fine. Your mom is coming today, and you can most likely settle thing with her." Emmett was saying. "Yah, and it's not like this wedding is going to be a big thing. I already have the decorations and stuff for the living room, and Ben is going to help Em and Jasper build the dance floor tonight, which means Angela will be here. So settle down girl!" I nodded, sitting on Edward's lap, I thought I was going to hypervenilate. He was rubbing my back, and I leaned into him. "It'll be great." he told me, kissing my temple.

Everything was going great, yet I still had a feeling somthing was going to go sickly wrong, then, out of no where, the dream I had popped back into my head. Edward. Not at the alter. My stomach made a leap, and I reacted. "You feel alright, Bells?" Edward asked. "Um, yah. I'm fine, just nervous." He started rubbing my back again. I heard the doorbell ring, and Jasper stood to answer it. Ben and Angela were standing at the door. "Alice what flowers did you get?" I asked while Angela came and sat in the chair next to Edward and I. "Hey Ang." I added. She smiled at me while Alice started talking.

"Well, I got a few hibuscis's, white of course, and a few calla lillies, again, white. Well pretty much every flowers I got are white. Anyways, yah those and you picked the color of rainbow for your bouquet. It is gorgeous by the way. I saw a picture of one that they had done exactly like yours. That's the flowers I got though. I mean it's not just two flowers, there are _alot_ of them." "Great. That's good. I was just wondering. You went and picked the dresses up, Ang?" I asked. "Yes, they are in the car." "Thank you! Did yours fit alright?" "You're welcome, and yah, it fit perfect." "Good." I told her. Just then the bell rang again, we were going upstairs to Alice's room as the guys were going outside to build the dance floor, so that left Esme or Carlisle to answer the door.

I heard Esme get it, and within a few minutes I also heard her say "Jasper! You got the tuxes delivered!? That's briliant!" I giggled to myself. Esme was so exited about this wedding, as was Rose. Where was Rosalie anyways? "Hey where's Rose?" I asked Alice. "She just went to pick up some last minute things." Alice replied. "Oh, ok." I said. We talked for four more hours, and it was eleven by the time they got the dance floor done and Ben and Angela were able to leave. "Bye, Ang. See you tommorrow at rehearsal." I told her. She waved to me, and Ben told everyone good night.

I crashed down onto the couch next to Edward, and he grabbed my hand. I wanted to go to bed. My mom was coming in tommorrow with Phil. I was ready to just be better with my mom again, I didn't want her mad at me on my wedding day. Wedding day. That was fun to say or in this case think. I needed sleep. Now. I stood, Edward's hand still intwined with mine, and tugged. "Come on." I told him. He stood and we told everyone goodnight. We went up and I crawled into bed. He slid in next to me, and I curled up into him. I let out a deep breath. "Scared?" he asked, quietly. "No just a little nervous. What about you, are you not nervous at all?"

"Nervous, no. Scared yes. I'm scared to death, Bella." I looked up at him, and on the inside I was sad. Sad because he was scared to marry me. I knew there was a catch. I backed away from him a little. "No, no, no." he said, pulling me back into him. "I am scared. But I am nothing more than happy that I am marrying _you_. Bella, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't see me spending a day without you. I love you more than anything in the world." I could hear the smile in his voice as he said it, and the sadness in me washed out. I put my arms around him, and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and Edward wasn't there. _Wedding stuff._ I thought to myself. That was the only reason he wouldn't leave a note. I decided to get up and get ready for my day. When I was done, I went down stairs and Alice and Rosalie were in the living room, moving furniture. In the kitchen a few feet away, there were some chairs. They lifted the couch and moved it into the next room. They came back in and said hello. "What do you need me to do?" I asked. "You can start putting chairs the way you want them." Rosalie suggested. So I started unstacking them, and setting them out. When they were done with the furniture, they helped me with the rest. We started putting a thick, see through, blue ribbon around each chair, and followed that one with a thin black ribbon on top of that one, centering one single calla lilly on the back of each one. The chairs were white, with an engraved, black, swirly design on them. Then, they rolled a tiny white carpet out as the isle. It was so pretty and it wasn't even finished yet! The doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

I opened the door, and my mom was standing there. "Bella." she said. "Hey mom." I said quietly and waved her inside. We went into the room next to the living room and sat on the couch. "Oh mom I'm so sorry I didn't tell you!" "Bella, I'm sorry I got angry!" she said, and we hugged, both of us crying. My mom was hystarical. "I don't want to be mad at my baby girl on her wedding day." she said, sobbing. "Oh your getting married!" she squelled. I smilled and wiped the tears streaming down my face. I laughed at how silly we were both acting and saw that she was carying a box. "What's that?" I asked. "Oh just somthing for tommorrow. You can't see it untill tommorrow, though." she told me. I didn't care, I was just glad she was no longer mad at me. I heard the front door close and a few grunts, as things were being carried.

We got up and walked back into the living room. The boys were setting down boxes of stuff. "What are those?" I asked, walking over to Edward and kissing him quickly. "Just some stuff for the backyard. You know, for the reception. Want to help me put it up?" he said, smiling and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I giggled and my mom cleared her throught. He stepped away imeediatly. "Sorry, Mrs. Swan. Well I guess you aren't that since you married again." he said, nervously. I laughed at him. "Come on, Edward. Lets' go put up some lights." I said grabbing his hands and pulling him to the backyard. We got out and started putting lights on trees. We finished in about two hours and went back inside.

My mom had left an hour ago to go get ready for the rehearsal dinner. I went upstairs and changed into a pretty purple tunic and some purple gladiator sandles to go with it. I went down and everyone was there waiting. "You look great." Edward told me. "Thank you." I said, kissing him. We got into the car with Emmett and Rosalie. It didn't take that long to get there, and we were early since we were the wedding party. We got things set up and ready, as some people started coming. When everyone showed up, we got started, doing a run through of the ceremony and then one of the reception. Emmett did his fake toast as did Angela and Alice and Rosalie. I couldn't pick between them. We ate dinner and then left. It was a long night and I was ready for bed.

When we got home, Edward and I got into bed. "Hey, Edward." I whispered, putting my feet in between his calfs. "Guess what?" I continued. "What?" he asked. "I'm getting married tommorrow." "Really? Lucky guy." "Eh, he's ok." he pinched me under the covers. "Ow." I said, laughing. We were both exited and exhausted. I fell asleep about thirty minutes later. The next morning I woke up and Edward wasn't there. I looked on his pillow for the note, but it wasn't there. I was kind of dissapointed. I walked into the bathroom and flipped the light on. There, on the counter, was the folded peice of paper I had been looking for. I walked to the counter, and picked it up. It read:

_Bella,_

_I am getting married today. To you in fact. I love you so much, but I have to be away from you. Alice forced me. No just kidding, but it is tradition, and that is nothing to be broken. I love you. Thank you for making this the single most happiest day of my life. See you at the alter. _

_Love,_

_Edward_

I held the note for a few seconds longer, and then got into the shower. Today was the day. I was no longer going to be Isabella Marie Swan. No. I was going to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen. I was extatic. We had only hidden one thing form everyone, and we did good at it too. No one knew that Edward and I had written our own vowes. I was ready to read them to him. We had handed them into the precher just last night. When I stepped out of the shower, I was bambarded with Alice and Rosalie. "Ahh!" I shrieked, wrapping a towel around me quickly. "Put this and this on." Rosalie said, throwing me a strapless bra and some panties, or some not so panties, let's just put it that way. I held them up and stared at her with a blank stare on my face. "You don't want pantie lines." she snapped, and I quickly slid them on at her tone.

Once I was in underwear, they handed me one of Edward's shirts to put on while they did my hair and make-up. That took four grueling hours, with the straightening and the curling and the pinning and the hair spray. My mom walked in while I was getting into my dress. She was carrying the box, and Rosalie was carrying somthing too. A tiny white box. Esme had also entered the room. My mom lifted the lid. "Somthing old," she began, putting a string of pearls around my neck. "They were your great, great, great grandmothers." she informed me. "Somthing new," Esme said, placing a silver clip onto my veil to hold it into place. "Somthing borrowed," my mom said again, as she placed a satin ribon around my bouquet. "I used this on my bouquet when I married your father." she told me. "And somthing blue." Alice, Angela, and Rosalie said, handing me the other tiny little box. I opened it and inside was a blue garder. I pulled it out and laughed, as the tears came. "No don't!" Alice said. "You'll ruin your make-up." I stopped them before they could pour out. Rosalie took the garder and led me to a seat. I stuck out my leg for her to slip it on and she pushed it way up to the top of my thigh. "You're ready." my mom told me. "I need to get don there, Phil is probably wondering where I am." she said laughing. "I love you so much, sweetie." she said hugging me. "Love you too mom." Esme said the same, and went with my mother. I turned to Rosalie, Alice, and Angela. "Oh boy." I told them. "Ready Bells?" Alice asked. I nodded and we walked to the stairs.

Carlisle was waiting for us and he came in back to stand with me, as the other girls took their place. He hooked arms with me. "You look stuning. I'm happy to be your father-in-law, Bella." he told me. "You always be more than just an in-law, Carlisle." I told him. He smiled, and our music started. I heard everyone stand to watch me walke down the isle. Everything was beautiful. As we were walking, at the end of the isle, I looked up to see Edward standing in the place I had wanted to see him standing in for so long. He smiled, as Carlisle handed me off to him.

I handed my boquet to Alice, and turned to face Edward. The preacher started and a few minutes later he said "The couple has written their own vowes, and would like to share them with you today." I heard my mom and the rest of the women in my family gasp with exitment. He handed us our papers, and Edward started.

"Bella, from the first time I saw you, I knew that I loved you. When I talked to you for the first time I was amazed by how much I thought I was in heaven. You have no idea how much you standing here with me right now means. I want to love you forever and I vowe to do so. I want to take care of you when you are sick, and hold you when you are scared or sad. I want to be with you every waking second of my life and yours. I love you, Bella. And I always will."

I felt the tears come down my face and the smile spread wide. I laughed little, then started mine. "Edward, you have been there for me through all of the rough times this year. My father dieing was a huge impact on me, and you were there the whole time. Even when I pushed you away, you would stand on the side lines until I needed you again. I love you for that, for being with me when I did need you and still being there when I didn't. I promise to love you forever and to be with you until I die. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you, I live and breathe to spend it with you. I love you." I said it with tears coming down. He smiled the biggest, most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my life. I truly did love him.

The preacher did his last few things, and then pronounced us man and wife. Edward and I kissed and the preacher said, "May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" The people cheered and we walked back down the isle. We stpped outside to go sit at the table. The lights looked great, all strung up into the trees and the dance floor glowed. Edward and I talked as people stepped outside. We talked to people and after making all the rounds, dinner was served. We finished eating and the DJ came on and said, "Now for the bride and groom to share their first dance as a married couple."

Edward and I stepped out onto the floor and the song 'Somthing Stupid' by Frank Sinatra started playing. We danced for the song and then I danced with Carlisle and Edward danced with my mom for a song. After that, I teamed back up with Edward to dance with him some more. "Edward, let me dance with my new little sister." Emmett said. Edward backed away and grabbed Rose for a dance. "Bella, I'm glad you married my brother. He needed someone like you." "Thank you, Emmett. That means alot. And I mean alot." I told him, as he twirled me. He smiled and about halfway through the song, Jasper cut in. He told me the same thing, and I thanked him.

Another song came on and someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Alice and Rosalie standing there. They wanted to dance. I rolled my eyes and laughed at them. We started dancing as three togeather, and the photagropher shot some more pictures. As if he hadn't gotten enough during evey other dance. After a couple of more dances, he pulled Edward and I away to a little wooden swing we had in the backyard near Esme's garden. He had me set on the swing and hed Edward behind me with his hands grasping both ropes. He sat me sideways looking up at him, and Edward looking down at me, smiling. He snapped it then had us do the same pose, exept this time Edward was leaned over kissing me. He snapped that one.

Then next picture was of Edward sitting on the swing and me in his lap, leaning my head against his chest. He snapped that one and then had us sit on a bench, holding hands looking at each other, smiling. We started cracking jokes about the photagrapher quietly, and one thing Edward said had me bent over laughing and Edward smiling at me, watching me. That one was my favorite, because we wer still holding hands, and that was the real us, not the us somone posed us as. We finishe dthe rest of the pictures and it was time for cake.

We stood at the table, cutting the cake togeather, then we fed it to one another, and shoved the rest into one anothers face. We sat back at the table as Emmett started his toast. "Edward has been a great brother over the years. I have to be honest, he was slacking. No just kidding, but seriously, I had never seen him so happy as when he started just hanging out with Bella. Bella is right for him and I am happy to have a new sister." he finished and I gave him a hug. Emmett was never really deep, so this meant alot to me. Alice was next.

"Bella has been a good friend the past year. I was there when she got the call about her dad. It was a horible moment and you could tell she was just being ripped apart on the inside, but when she was with Edward, she seemed like she was sewing the rips back togeather. He made her happy and I knew it wouldn't be long until they got togeather and now look where we are! I am truly glad for the both of you." she finished. I felt more tears coming as Rosalie stepped up to the plate.

"I didn't know Bella that well, and when Edward started hanging out with her, you could tell a huge difference. In both of them. When she started living with us, we grew closer and became good friends, sisters. I love Bella like a sister. She is my sister, and I wish her and her husband the best." The tears were really coming now, but they were nothing compaed to after Angela's speech.

"I know this is a lot of speeches so I'm going to try and make it quick. When Bella moved to Forks, everyone had an intrest, but she came to me and I found myself befriending her. She is an amazing friend and I had never seen her so happy with anyone but Edward. I wish the best to you and the most happiness." she finished. It wasn't much for alot of people, but it was so much from Angela to me. I was so happy and she was making things even better.

We danced and mingled a little more and then it was time to throw the boquet. I turned and threw it on three. When I turned back around, Angela was holding the group of multi colored flowers. I laughed at her face and Emmett woopped. Next, somone brought out a chair for me to sit on so Edward could get my garder. He reached up and tickled my leg as he went, never breaking eye contact with me. When he could grasp his fingers around the lace, he pulled it down with one hand and just ran his hand down the rest of my leg as he went. Me and him were smiling and I threw my head back and laughed. There were a lot of whistles and laughing from everyone. He turned and I watched him fling it. Emmett caught it and yelled "It's still warm!" everyone burst into laughter and I turned bet red.

Edward grabbed my hand to help me up and then he kissed me. We went to talk to some more people before we left. He introduced me to Tanya and I introduced him to Sam. I liked Tanya, she was really sweet, and he seemed to like Sam alot too. When it was time to leave we got ready to run down the driveway. People were throwing rice everywhere and we sheilded our faces. I said bye to my new family and my mom and so did Edward. We climbed into the back of the limo and drove off to our hotel.

**So that was the wedding. I know kind of long, but hey, what can you do? lol Ok so please review this chapter. If you have never reviewed before, I would love it if you reviewed this chapter. Thank you! And to let you know, this is not the end of the story so keep tuning in! lol. Thanks again.**


	29. Chapter 29

**So Edward and Bella are married! Yay! Ok so here is the next chapter. Woo! ok so review for me please. Thanks.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**Chapter 29**

We got into the limo, and started to the hotel. We were both grining from ear to ear. Edward opened some champeighn. We drank it on the way. When we got to the hotel, we checked in, and the lady at the counter was eyeing Edward like he was peice of meat. I had changed out of my dress before we left the house, so she didn't know we had just gotten married. Edward noticed her staring, and wrapped his arm around my waist. She still wouldn't give in. "So if you need _anything_, I'm Shelby and you can call for me _anytime._" I was appaled, so I decided to intervien. "I'm so exited! I'm so happy we are married! This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Oh, ya'll are married?" she asked. I looked at Edward and he was smiling. "Just a couple of hours ago." I told her. She looked me up and down. She mumbled somthing and all I heard was "... well looking like that..." "Excuse me?" Edward said. "That's great. Congarts." "I don't think that's what you said, ma'am." he said. "Come on Edward let's go." I said, pulling on his arm. "Hold on, Bells. I would really like to know what you said about my _wife._" he said, trying to be polite about it. "Edward, don't worry about-" "I said you would never know with her looking like that. She isn't in a wedding dress. That's all I meant by it." she told him coldly. "Thank you." he said, and turned on his heel.

"Edward, that was sooo not nescesarry." I told him, walking to the room. "I just wanted to hear what she had to say." he said, stepping into the elevator, and pushing the button. I let out an annoyed sigh. We walked down the hallway to the room. I slipped the card into the door lock and opened it. I walked over to the window and looked over Washington. I heard Edward set the bags down and crash onto the bed. I walked over and did the same, next to him. "Well Mrs. Cullen, I'm going to enjoy saying that by the way, what do you want to do?" "Be with you." I told him, scooting closer. He put his arm under me, and pulled me close. "Well, you have a life sentance." he told me kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine with that." I told him. "Good." he said, starting to kiss my neck. I let him. It felt nice to be just me and him. Today had been crazy. I wanted to just be with him. Nothing else mattered right now. Not the girl at the desk, not anything. Edward started kissing me and I kissed him back, fiercly. The next thing I remember was letting Edward take me into his world.

The next morning, I woke from the air conditioning blowing on my back. I got goose bumps and pulled the covers over the rest of me. Edward put his arm over my back, and started rubbing his thumb on my side. I turned my head to look at his face. He was smiling and I smiled back as he kissed me. "We need to get up. Our plane leaves in three hours." "mmm" I said, and dug my face into the pillow. Edward ran one single finger down my spine and I got goose bumps again. He laughed and I felt him get up. I didn't move when I heard him open the suitcase and pull out clothes. I felt somthing soft land on my back. I heard the door to the bathroom close and I sat up to put on my clothes.

He came out and I got up to go brush my teeth and he stopped me. He kissed me and walked to put his stuff up. I went in and brushed my teeth. We checked out and Alice came and picked us up to take us to the airport. "So how was the rest of your night?" she asked. "Fine. We had a run in with the girl at the front desk, but it didn't change anything." I told her. "Good." she said, as we pulled into the airport luggage station. We said goodbye and thanks to Alice as she left. We payed for our suitcases to be borded and went inside to go through security. We had and hour and a half left when we finaly got through everything. I had to sit I was tired for some reason. We talked while we waited to board and finaly, they let us on the plane to Cayman.

The plane ride was short for me. Maybe because I slept the whole time, but I was tired and I wanted to get rest before we got there. Edward woke me up about five minutes before landing so that I could see the islands. They were so pretty. Just all of the little small peices of land were cool looking. My eyes lit up and Edward laughed at me. "What? It's gorgeous, and I've never been out of the state's." "Really?" he asked. "Yup." "Well then I'm going to make this fun for you. This week is going to be the best week you have ever had." he told me. I smiled and looked back out the window. We landed and got ushered off the plane. We got our lugage back and headed outside to call a cab. When we got one, we were taken to the hotel. We checked in, without any problems, and went to the room. It was really nice. It even had a mini fridge.

"Do you want to go check out the beach?" he asked. "Sure. Let me just change into my suit." "Ok." he said. I went in and changed into the new suit Alice and Rosalie had bought me before the wedding. I threw on a cover up and walked back into the room. Edward was already in his suit so we went ahaed and headed out. We laid out on the bech and swam and stuff. It was really fun, exspecialy when Edward tried to teach me how to surf. I was so tired and hungry when we went back up to our room. This was going to be fun. Throughout the week, we went to the Cayman Turtle Farm and that was cool. I got to pet a turtle! The next day we went to Sting Ray City and swam with dolphins. It was soo cool! The dolphin was so cute, and it even kissed me! We also parisailed, which was fun but kind of scary. We took an under water tour in a submarine and scuba dived. By the end of the week I was sad to leave, but happy to be back home.

We walked through the front door and I was bambarded by Rose and Alice. "Ohmygod! Tellusabouteverything!" they screemed and dragged me up to Alice's room. I sat on the bed with them and they were bouncing up and down. "Oh my gosh. Girls it was amazing. Cayman was so great! I got to pet a turtle!" I said. "What did you guys do?" Rose asked. "Well we chilled on the beach and at the pools alot. We went on an underwater tour and scuba dived." "Oh I bet that was amazing. With the water being so clear and everything." Alice said. "Oh Alice it was! We also swam with dolphins and I went parisailing! That was cool." "I bet." Rose said, laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I asked. "You are just so bright. Your bubbly." Alice told me. "This mood looks good on you." Rosalie told me. I smiled and there was a knock on the door. "Bells, I think you should see this." Edward said. We walked to our room and he opened the door. There where white wrapped boxes everywhere! You couldn't even see the room.

"Why my room?" Edward asked Alice. "There was no where else." she explained. "Bella's old room." he told her, bluntly. "Oops." she said. "It's ok we can stay in there until this mess is cleared up." I told him. He agreed and we started going through gifts. There were alot of toasters. I didn't want a toaster. It took a week to go through all of the gifts. Throughout the week I kept getting more tired and tired. Everynight as soon as I crashed on the bed, I was out. It was really weird. Edward didn't have a problem with it though so I didn't think anything of it. Until three days after finishing the gifts, when I started throwing up. Alot. It wouldn't stop. I threw up consecutivly for a wholenother week. Alice was sitting in the bathroom with me one day. "Bella, we need to get you to talk to Carlisle. Please. This could be somthing really bad. I'll go with you if you want." I nodded and she called Carlisle up to her room.

"Ok, Bella. So we know you have been throwing up alot, is there anything else that's going on that seems weird?" "Well, Ive been peeing alot more than usual and to tell you the truth my boobs kind of hurt." I told him. "Oh ok." "What? What is it?" Alice asked. Carlisle ignored the question and asked me one more question. "Bella, when was your last period?" I froze. I went blank for a minute, then snapped back to the present. "Four. Weeks. Ago." I said, then looked at Alice. Both of our eyes went wide and our mouths opened. Carlisle knew what was coming, and he covered his ears, fast. "Ahhhhhh!" Alice and I screamed with joy. We both stood up and started jumping up and down, holding hands. I heard footsteps running up the stairs, and before I knew it, everyone else in the family was upstairs with us, looking at us like we were crazy. "What is up with you two?" Rosalie asked. "I'm pregnant!" "She's pregnant!" Alice and i scramed at the same time.

Rosalie and Esme ran over to us and joined us in our jumping and screaming. I looked over at Edward and his face was frozen. I froze, watching him. He suddenly snapped out of it and walked over to me with a smile on his face. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded perusivly, and before I knew it I was off the floor being hugged. Emmett and Jasper stared at Edward. "We're pregnant!" he confirmed, happily. He kissed me and Carlisle pulled his hands from his ears. "Bella, why don't we get you down to my office at the hospital and get you a sonogram to confirm it." he said. I nodded and Edward followed me to the car and got in. Everyone else pilled into the car behind us.

We got to the hospital, and didn't have to wait for anything, because Carlisle had conections. They laid me on a little table and Edward held my hand as they spread the jelly stuff on my stomach. Every member in our family was looking at the moniter. The nurse took the little thing and moved it across my stomach, then she stopped it. She pointed to this little black thing on the screen and I gasped. Edward squezzed my hand. I felt the tears run down my cheek as I laid there. "Ok, Mrs. Cullen. I'm going to need to see you again in a couple of days so we can do another sonogram and set up an appointment schedule." the nurse told me. "Ok." I said, nodding my head and crying. "Congradulations Mrs. Cullen. You're having a baby." I smiled at that.

We got back home and ate dinner. Edward had a smile on his face for the rest of the night. After dinner I was really tired so I went up to bed. Edward came up with me. We were laying in bed and he put his hand on my stomach. I lifed my head to look at him and smile. "I love you, Bella. And I love you too." he said talking to my tummy. I loved him sooo much. "I love you, too, Edward." I put my hand on top of his. I was pregnant, and nothing could be more important to me than my little baby growing inside of me.

**Ok so I didn't go all into detail about the honeymoon, because I wanted to get to the prgnancy, which btw Bella's pregnant! lol So review this chapter for me please. Thank you very much. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok so here is chapter 30 woo hoo. Ok so we know Bella is pregnant and I'm going to kind of skip a few months to get to it a little faster. Ok so please review. You guys are great. Thank you so much!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**Chapter 30**

**6 Months Later...**

I was getting huge. I had a sonogram today and I was exited. Edward and I wanted the sex of the baby to be a suprise but we were both eager to see what it was, so we were going to ask if the nurse could tell us today. The baby had started to kick in the past week but I had kept it to myself. I don't know why. I wanted Edward to know. I was sitting on the couch with Rosalie and Edward was in the kitchen. "Edward?" I yelled over my shoulder. "Yah?" he yelled back. "Can you come here for a second?" "Sure hang on let me finish making my sandwich."

"What do you want him in here for?" Rosalie asked. "You'll see." I told her, as Edward walked in to the room. "What is it, love?" he said, eating. He was pretty into that sandwich. I felt the baby kick. "Come here." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to my spot on the couch. I gently placed his hand where the baby was kicking. I waited for a second unitl it kicked, then watched his face light up. I held his hand there for a few minutes. "It's kicking." he whispered. "I know." I whispered back. "It's kicking?!" Rosalie asked. Edward and I both looked at her and nodded. "Can I feel?" she asked quietly. I took her hand and put it next to Edward's. "Oh!" she gasped. Carlisle walked into the room.

"Hey Bella. Ready to go?" "Yah, just a second. Carlisle come here!" I said. He came to me and I did what I had to Rosalie and Edward. "Bella, that's so cool!" Carlisle said. "I know! I'm so exited. Ok. Let's go." I told him, holding out both hands. Edward took one and so did Carlisle, then they pulled me up. When they got me into the front seat of the car, we were off. We arrived at the hospital in just a few minutes. We entered and walked down the hall. Carlisle waited outside while we went in.

The nurse laid me onto the table and started with the sonogram. "Look at that healthy baby!" she said, moving the little thing around on my stomach. "Listen to that heartbeat." she told us. It was the best sound I had ever heard in my life. "I have a question." I told her. "What is it, Bella?" she asked, kindly. "Well, we would like to know if it is a girl or a boy. We've given p on the whole keep-it-a-secret thing." I told her. "Of course!" she said, moving the stick to find the baby again. "Ok. You see right there? There isn't anything there so that means it's a girl." she told me, pointing to the screen. I squeezed Edward's hands. "Oh my gosh! Edward I'm going to have a little girl!" "We're going to have a girl!" he said exitedly.

"Ok guys, that's it for today. The baby is looking healthy and you are also, Bella. You can go." she told us, exitedly. Edward helped me up and we left the tiny little office. "How did it go?" Carlisle asked as we left the office. "We're having a girl!" I told him, exitedly. "Congradulations!" Carlisle told us. "Ohmigosh. I have to call my mom on the way home." They laughed at me, and I pulled out my phone. I pressed on her name and then touched the dial button.

"Hello?" my mom's voice answered.

"Mom?"

"Bella? Yes honey what is it?"

"We found out the sex of the baby!" I told her exitedly.

"Bella! Tell me what it is! Right now!"

"I'm having a girl!" I screamed

"Bella! Oh my god! You're having a girl!"

"I know!" I told her, as we pulled into the driveway. We walked into the house and everyone was waiting, impatiently. Alice stood, then saw that I was on the phone and made a come on! face.

"Ok mom, well I think Alice might kill me if I don't hurry up and tell her what I just told you." I laughed.

"Haha. Ok honey. Oh I'm so happy! Tell everyone hello, and tell Edward that we love him down here."

"Ok mom, love you. Bye."

"Bye sweetie." I hung up, and Alice grabbed the phone, and threw it on the couch. All I saw was orange flying. "Hey!" both me and Jasper said. "That was expensive." he mumbled. "Tell me! Tell me now!" "Alice, you know I don't think I should, with you flinging stuff around everywhere! Geez!" I said, storming up the stairs as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast at all. "Bella!" she said, but I kept going. I got up to Edward's room, and sat on the couch. He came in after. "Here's your phone." he told me, handing it to me. "Are you really mad at Alice?" he asked. I looked at him. "Yes." I said, starting to cry. "I'm tired of everyone treating my stuff like crap." I told him, bawling now. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me to him. "Shh. Bella, it's ok. Just setlle down." I cried it out. "I'm tired." I told him. "Ok." he said. He helped me off of the couch and over to the bed. I sat on it and laid down on my side. "You good?" he asked. "Yah." I replied and started drifting. He went back down stairs and I could hear him. "Alice, she's not mad. She's having a mood swing. She just sat up there with me and cried, so you're good." he told her. That was the last thing I heard and I drifted.

The next time I woke up, Edward was asleep next to me and it was dark outside. I tried to get up as softly as I could, but it didn't work. When I finaly was up, I looked back at Edward to see him still asleep. I went downstairs to get somthing to eat, since I had missed dinner. I opened the fridge to get stuff to make a sandwich with. I felt two hands go around my big, pregnant, belly, and someone kissed my neck. I put my hands on top of his. "What are you doing?" Edward whispered in my ear, grogily. "I'm hungry. I missed dinner, and what, may I ask, are you doing up?" "I heard you get up. You aren't very quiet. Now go sit down and I'll fix you somthing. What do you want?"

I did what he told me, and sat down. "Put some mayo on there." I told him, thinking. "Mm-hm." he said, spreading it on. "And some pickles, and some balogna, and some cheese, and some mustard." I told him. He turned around and looked at me like I was crazy. "That's so disgusting." he told me. Automaticly I felt the tears well up in my eyes. This was a stupid thing to cry over, but I couldn't stop. "You think I'm gross?" I sobbed. He was at my side in a second. "No, no, no, no. I think you are beautiful and you are nothing close to gross. You are far from it." he said, kissing my forehead. "Now, I'm just going to go over here and make that sandwich. Just the way you want it." I nodded and said "Ok.", still pouting.

He finished making my sandwich and brought it over to me. "Do you want to eat it upstairs?" he asked. "Ok." I agreed. He helped me up and carried my plate, as I grabbed the rail to go back up. I sat on the bed, and he laid my plate on the bedside table. He walked over to the remote and turned on the tv. I reached over to the table while he was looking at the guide. I couldn't reach my sandwich! I was too big! I reached and reached and reached but still no luck. "Son of a-" "Bella. What do you need?" he asked laughing. "I can't reach my stupid freggin sandwich." I told him, crossing my arms. He walked over and got the plate off the night stand. "You're cute when you are annoyed. Did you know that?" he said. I smiled, sarcasticly, and took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Oh my god! It's so good." I told him. He made a face that looked like disgust, and turned back to the tv. I finished my sandwich in record time. Edward had just gotten back into bed when I ate my last bite. I handed the plate to him and he set it on his side on his night stand. "Well that was fast." he said. "Baby's happy." I told him. He put his hand on my stomach and felt our little girl kickin'. "You want to talk names?" I asked him. He looked at me, smiled, looked back down at my stomach, and nodded. "I want to name her somthing that is special. I've been thinking. I don't know what you will think, but what about Renesmee?" I asked. "I love it." he said. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" I asked. "It's perfect." he told me. I smiled. "Go to sleep." he told me. "Ok, fine. Night Edward. I love you. "I love you, too." he said kissing me. "You too, Renesmee." he said, kissing my pillow. He was going to be a great dad.

The next morning I woke up, and Edward wasn't there. I found a note on his pillow. I took it and read it.

_Bella and baby,_

_I went to the store with Carlisle. He wanted to get you somthing before your baby shower today. I went with him. We will be back in a little while. Promise._

_Love you,_

_Edward_

I put the note back down. "Alice!" I yelled. She came up the stairs and into the room. "What is it?" she said, shortly. "I'm really sorry about yesyerday. I didn't mean it to sound like I was angry. My hormones are all over the place." I explained. "It's aight." she told me, smiling, then she bent down and hugged me. "Can you help me up so I can get ready?" I asked. "Sure thing." she said, grabbing my arm and lifting me. I finaly got up. "Thanks" I said, walking to the bathroom. I went in and got ready for my baby shower. When I came back out, Edward was sitting on the bed. "You are going to love what Carlisle got for you." he told me. "Yay." I said, clapping my hands. "when do I get it?" I asked, exitedly. "Be patient, love. You'll get it during your shower." he told me, kissing me. "Ok. Everyone should be here soon, anyways." I told him as he laughed ayt my eagerness. Just then the doorbell rang. "Ahh, see." I said, pointing my finger at him. I made my way down stairs and sat on the couch. Alice had already gotten the door. It was Angela.

Pretty soon everyone was there. Angela, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice. Just a small get togeather. We had cake and stuff and I told them what I was naming my little girl, and that brought tears to Esme's eyes. Then it was time for gifts. Angela handed me hers first. I opened it and inside were two little pink bibs and a onesie. The first bib said _Daddy's little princess_ and the other said _You do realize after you feed me this, you're gonna have to change me_. They were so cute! And the outfit was pink with little purple flowers on it. I held up the first bib. "Oh that will be so true." I told Angela, laughing. Esme got me some more clothes for her and Alice got me some little orange footsies for her. Rosalie got her another bib and two more outfits. They were so cute! I thanked them all.

"Ok, my turn." Carlisle said. I looked at him as he walked over to me. He helped me up and took me up the stairs. We stoped in front of my old room. I thought that was odd. Until he opened the door. I looked in and covered my mouth with my hands. "It's so gorgeous." I told him. My old room had been transformed into a nursery. Yhe walls were pink with orange stripes and everything else in the room matched. There was a crib and like five thousand diapers and a diaper trash can. "Thank you so much!" I told Carlisle, hugging him.

I sat in my new nursery for about two more hours. "So you like it?" Edward asked, walking in. "I love it." I whispered. "Almost as much as I love you." I told him. "Glad you like it." he told me kissing me. It had been a long day and I was ready to go to bed. "Come on. Let's go to bed." he told me. We went into the bedroom and got reaqdy. I got in bed, and didn't even have a chance to tell Edward goodnight before I fell asleep again.

**Review plz! Thanks**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I've been really busy with theatre stuff so I havn't been able to write a thing. lol. Ok so here we go with the 31 chapter! Woo!**

**So Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. Yah.**

**Chapter 31**

**One Month Later...**

I was alone for now. Alice had gone shopping with Rosalie, and I told Edward that he needed to get out of this house and away from me for a little whil, so I sugested that he and his two brothers go paintballing. Esme was at the hospital with Carlisle, having dinner, so she wouldn't be back for a few hours. All to myself. It was really peacefull without everyone bugging me with what do you need? and are you sure I can't get you anything?. It was nice to have it gone.

I started a journal the first month I was pregnant. I hadn't told anyone about it, because I wanted it to be a surprise for Edward. I decided that now would be a good time to write in it.

_Month 7_

_First entery for 7th month_

_October 8th, 2008_

_Goodness. I am getting big! Today I have the house to myself, so Nessie and I are just relaxing. It's so peacefull today. Everything is going great, and in just two more months, I should be able to hold Nessie myself. I'm so exited to be having this child. It makes it even better that it's Edward's. God, I love him so much. Well obviously, I mean just look at my stomach. I feel kind of bad. My hormones have been wacked out since I got pregnant. I can't tell you how many times I had yelled at Alice for stupid little things. Oh, I just heard the door open. I need to get up, because I have to pee really really bad. I will write later. Promise._

The door opened and I stuffed the journal into the sofa coushins. I would get it later. I heard Edward's voice. "Bella!?" he called from the door. "In here." I turned and said from the couch. He hadn't seen me sitting right in front of him. "Oh. Hey." he said, walking over to me. He sat down next to me. I looked at him with the get-back-up look, which we used often now, and he stood again to help me up. "Thank you very much." I said, kissing him. "Mm-hm." he said, returning the kiss. I walked twoards the bathroom. When I was done, I went to flush, but there was just toilet water in the bowl. I could have sworn that it had just taken me two whole minutes to pee. _Oh my God._, I thought. _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God. _"EDWARD!!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

He came rushing through the door, with Jasper and Emmett right behind him. I was in shock. "My water just broke." I whispered to him. He looked at me, then realization hit him. "Jasper. Go up stairs, get Bella's suitcase. Emmett, go call Alice tell her to meet us at the hospital, then call Carlisle and tell him we are on our way. I'm going to get Bella to the car." he said it very fast. I was still in shock, when Edward grabbed me. No. It was too early. Was this bad? I didn't want it to be bad. Holy crap!

"Bella, can you believe this? I mean you were so small, then you just got big, and now, wow, now you're going to have this baby!" he was so exited. I was still very shocked about what was going on, then I snapped out of it. "Edward! What if the she is hurt? Is this bad that I'm having it early?" "No, Bella, it will be fine, ok. She will be fine. Our little baby girl will be ok." he said, then smiled. "Ok." I nodded. We arrived at the hospital, when the first pain came, and it hurt. God, did it hurt. I held my stomach, as Edward and Jasper helped me out of the car. I saw Alice's Porche in the parking lot. "Are you ok?" Edward asked, as Alice and Rosalie ran up to us. I just nodded and held my breath somemore, thinking that if I talked I might scream in pain. This baby was ready.

"She's having contractions." Alice said. She looked at her watch to see how far apart they were. We got into the hospital room, and Carlisle was standing at the door. "Make her put this on." he said, handing the a hospital gown to Alice. They got me in, and everyone left Alice, me and Rosalie, so they could help change me. They stripped me down to nothing and pulled my arms through the holes. "Ok" Alice yelled, and everyone came back into the room. Edward rushed to my side, as they all helped lay me down on the bed. "Ohhh." I cried. There were tears now. It just hurt so bad. The nurse came into the room.

"How far apart are they?" she asked Alice, sitting at the foot of the bed. "About fifteen minutes." Alice replied. The nurse took a look at the monitors and placed my feet in the pegs. "It's time Bella, ok?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Ok I need Edward and Alice in here, scrubed up." she said. They went and changed, and returned quickly. "Ok, Alice I want you over with her. If we need help we'll call you down here. Edward, you are down here delivering with me. Ok Bella, on three we are going to push hard, ok?" I nodded again, sobbing. They had hooked me up to an IV a few minutes ago, so I was good for now. "Ok Bella. One, two THREE!" she said. I pushed as hard as I could. "You're doing great, Bella. Come on a couple more." she said. "I can see her head." Edward said. I smiled a little. "PUSH!" she told me again. I did as I was commanded. "Good, Bella. Come on one more." she said. I pushed with all of the strength I had left. I heard a cry, then everything went black. I could still hear voices, though.

"What- what happened to her? Bella!? Come on, love. Bella?! Come on!" Edward was saying. "Edward, I need you and Alice to leave for a few minutes. Ok? Everything will be fine. I just need to get her concious again." the nurse said. "But, what, what about Bella? What happened?!" Edward said. He was freeking out. "She's fine, Edward. She just passed out, that's all. She's so tiny that she used all of her streangth. She will be ok, though." "Ok." he agreed, and I heard the door close. Behind their conversation, I could hear water running, and a baby crying. Then, my other senses went away, and I was asleep.

When I woke up again, Edward was sitting in the chair next to me, holding this tiny little thing wrapped in a pink blanket. He looked up at me and smiled, then looked back down at her. "Bella, meet your baby girl. Nessie, meet your mommy." he said, holding her out to me. I took her, and looked at her. "Oh my gosh." I whispered, smiling. "She's so tiny." I told him. He nodded in reply. "You did so good, Bella." he told me. I smiled at him. This was the happiest moment of my life. I had the two people I loved sitting with me. Renesme Carlie Cullen, my daughter, and Edward Anthony Cullen, my husband. It couldn't get any better than this.

**Ok so this wasn't the longest chapter, but I wanted to put somthing out since I havn't in a couple of days. I will write a longer one, hopefully soon if I'm not to busy. Ok so review for me please. Thank you. Ahh! And thank you so much KTV for your review! Yes this is my next chapter, and I hope to have more. Plz keep reviewing and thatnk you soo much! It means so much to me!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok so here is the 32nd chapta! Woo! So all of the reviews are awesome. It means alot to me that alot of people are saying this is the best story they have ever read or best read in a long time. I can't tell you how much that means. Not only because I work hard to please you guys, but because this is my first story. So thank you! You guys are the best!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters!**

**Chapter 32**

Edward and I were asleep. I was asleep on his chest, and he was laying on his back with his arm over me. Nessie started crying. We both woke up, when I heard a voice on the baby monitor. "I got her." I heard Alice say. She was right next door, and it was so nice of her to take care of Nessie. Edward and I were worn out. Every night for the past week, Nessie had woken us up at least three times, so Alice told us that she would get her tonight. I heard Nessie stop crying a few minutes later and Alice came back on the monitor. "She's asleep again." she whispered. I was so doing somthing for her tommorrow. She was my hero right now. Edward and I fell asleep again, instantly.

If Renesme woke up again last night, we sure didn't hear it. The way we had fallen asleep was the way we had woken up. That just goes to show how dead tired we were. We woke up and went to go get Nessie. She wasn't in her crib. "Edward, where is she?" I asked, frantic. "Alice probably has her downstairs." he told me. "Alice is still asleep!" I told him. He walked out really fast to peak into Alice's room. There she was, asleep on her side. "Well, lets go down and see if anyone else has her. Maybe mom does." he told me again.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen, and Emmett was sitting there, talking to this little tiny pink thing in his arms. I stood there for a minute, watching him. Edward was standing right beside me, smilling. It was just so ironic that Emmett, I mean big, macho, Emmett, would be talking to and holding Nessie. He stood up, holding her in just one of his huge, muscular arms. He walked to the fridge. "I would let you have what I'm eating, but you don't have any teeth, little girl. And Bella might get pissed, exuse my french. I'm not gonna lie to you, little one. Your momma scares me to death." he was saying, looking through the fridge. Edward and I were trying so hard to not laugh. Emmett continued. "I mean, she's tiny, but feirce. Seriously, I mean when you get to be a teenager, you should be scared of her. Your dad, is a whole 'nother story. He yells at you, you just come to me and I'll take care of it." he finished. "Yes, Emmett," Edward started. Emmett turned quickly. "And when you have kids, I'll return the favor. Now let me see my little baby girl." he said, taking Nessie. I went over and put my hand on Emmett's shoulder. "How long were you standing there?" Emmett bent over and whispered. "Long enough." I whispered back.

I walked over to Edward, and Nessie started crying. "Oh, just look at that sad little girl." I said. "I'll go feed her." I said. Edward handed her to me, and I left to the living room. I could hear Edward and Emmett talking in the kitchen still. "Em, why'd you bring her down here this morning? Just out of curiosity." Edward asked. "Well, I went in this morning to check on her when I woke up, Rose wasn't awake yet, and she was just starting to cry when I went in. So I figured, why wake everyone else up? and just brought her down here." he explained. I smiled to myself. Nessie was done, so I went back into the kitchen. "Well it was a very thoughtfull thing to do, Em." I told him, sitting on Edward's lap. He put his arm around my waist, and leaned his chin on my shoulder. "Look at that beautifull baby girl." I heard Esme say in her baby voice, coming up behind us. I handed Nessie to her, not waiting for her to ask. I was still tired. "Bella, dear, why don't you go back to bed. You look really tired." "No, Esme, I'm fine. Really I am." "No. You and Edward go back to sleep. I know ya'll are both tired." I turned on Edward's knee to look at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess a little more sleep couldn't do any harm." I said, standing. Edward did the same, and we both walked over to Nessie. I kissed her little hand, and we went back up to sleep some more.

When I woke up again Edward wasn't asleep next to me. He was coming out of the bathroom from taking a shower. "Morning. Again." he said, kissing me. I heard crying from downstairs. "I'll get her." I said, hopping out of bed and running downsairs. "I just- I don't know! She won't stop crying!" I heard Rosalie explaining to Alice. "It's ok, Rose. She's probably just hungry again." I told her. "Oh, um, ok." she said, handing her to me. I fed her, and brought her back to Rosalie. "There you go." I said. Rosalie took her and held her. I went to the kitchen where Emmett, and Jasper were sitting. "Ey." Jasper said. "Gangster is not your thing. Don't even try." I told him, smilling. "Told you!" Emmett said, cracking up. Edward walked in and sat next to me. "What's going on?" he asked. "Jasper, is trying to be gangster." I told him. He looked at Emmett and Emmett nodded. Edward started cracking up. "Why would you be doing this?" Edward asked. "Just wanted to try it. Geez. You guys are so suportive." he said. We all started laughing. I went up, took a shower, and got dressed. I stuck my phone in my pocket while walking back down. Everyone was in the kitchen so I went in. They were all talking.

"Well, even if we did do that, would it really help?" I heard Edward saying. "That's the only thing. We won't know until we try." Esme told him. Everyone nodded. "What are we talking about?" I asked. "Nothing for you to worry about." Edward told me, leading me into the living room. Everyone followed. Nessie was asleep in her room, and I had the monitor. "Seriously, Edward, I want to-" just then my phone rang in my pocket. I held my finger up to him and touched the talk boutton.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, honey?" my mom answered.

"Yah?" I asked.

"How is that little grand baby of mine doing?"

"Oh, just fine, mom." I told her. "She's so healthy. I just wish you could see her."

"Well, Bells, open your front door." I made a face, and walked over to the front door. I opened it, and there was my mom, standing in the driveway to our house. "MOM!" I yelled, and ran outside. She hugged me. "Now, where is that little girl?!" she demanded. I walked her inside. "She's asleep right now, but when she wakes up, you can go with me to get her. Edward was facing us, turned on the couch, smilling. "And, Edward, honey, how are you?" she asked going over to hug him. He stood, as she walked. She hugged him and he returned it. "I'm doing great. Happy." he told her. She smiled and squezzed his shoulders. "I would think. With you being a new daddy, and all." he laughed, and walked to me. I heard faint noises on the monitor.

"Op. Looks like she's up, mom. Why don't you go up and get her. You know the way around the house." I told her, looking at Edward. He took both of my hands. "Listen, I know you don't like her, but I didn't even know she was coming!" I explained. "Emmett! Jasper!" he yelled. "Edward!" I hissed, as both of them walked in. "We have a visitor." he told them. They looked at him blankly. "Bella's mom is in town." he told him. They both groaned. I gave them all a sharp look. "Well, Bella, ever since you two had those big fights, every time your mom comes she's very, well, very..." "Cheery. I mean anoyingly cheery." Emmett finished for Jasper. All three of them nodded their heads. I had a hard look on my face. "I. Don't. Care." I told them. They all got a scared look. I walked tward them and they backed up until they were against a wall. "She's trying her hardest. And you better deal. With. It." I told them, poking each of them once. They all nodded, and Emmett and Jasper scatered. "Sorry, Bella." Edward said, wrapping his arms around me. I pulled away. "No. Now, why don't you go up stairs and see if my _mother_ needs help getting settled." he nooded, and speed walked up stairs. So that was that. For now.

**Mk. So that chapter was slow, I know, but please review anyways. Thanks heaps. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**WOO! Chapter 33! Oodles and oodles of things going on in this chapter. Bella finds out what the big secret is that the family is keeping, Alice is going to have a run in with Rene, and lots more. :) Ok so here it is. Thank you for all of the reviews, they're great. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**

**Chapter 33**

Nessie was sitting in the floor playing with Green. "Eww. Bella. Get that disgusting animal away from Renesme." my mom said. I looked at her. "Mom, she's fine. Green's not gonna hurt her, and we give him a bath every other day. She's ok." I said. "That's just-" she started, but Edward cut her off. "Bells, I'm going to go get her chew ring." he told me. I nodded and my mother continued. "Like I was saying, that's horible parenting, Bella." Edward stoped in his tracks on the stairs, I froze, and Alice got tense. I could see Jasper restraining her. Emmett looked like he was about to attack as well. "Bella is a good mother." Emmett said through his teeth. Edward came back down and sat next to me, putting his arm around me. "Edward, I thought you said you were getting her chew ring." my mom said. "Couldn't find it." he said. "You two need to be more responsible. First it's the chew ring, but what if it's the baby next? I can see Edward doing somthing like that." she said. Edward's arm tightened around me. "Mom!" I squeeled. "Alright, that's it!" Alice said. Jasper couldn't hold her down anylonger, and Rosalie was standing witih her. "You don't tell them they are bad parents! They are two of the best parents I have ever seen in my life!" Rosalie started. Alice finished it. "First of all, you don't come into _our_ house and critsize. Second, you don't tell your _own daughter_ that her and her _husband _are bad parents. And third, you don't tell my _brother _that he is going to forget about his child. Edward loves that kid more than anything in the world, besides Bella! He would give his life for them both!" My mom's face was in awe.

"Bella, aren't you going to tell her to sit down and shut her annoying little trap?" she snapped. I gasped, as Alice lunged. Emmett caught her, and my mom didn't even flinch. "No. I think she's right, and you need to leave. This is one of our fights that I'm not going to feel guilty about. In fact I think this is the last fight we are going to have. Three strikes your out, mom. Don't come back, unless you're invited." I concluded. She was sitting there like she had just been hit across the face with a baseball bat, in pure sock. Before she could move, I stood, took Renesme, and walked upstairs. No one made a sound, or moved. I could feel all of their eyes following me up the steps. When I got to Edward's room, I shut the door, and laid on the bed with Nessie. A few minutes later I heard the front door close, so I got up and stood at the window. My mom was stepping into a taxi, and no one helped her with her things. I heard footsteps, so I went back over to Renesme.

"Bella, are you ok?" I heard Edward ask as he and Alice stepped through the bedroom door. "You know, actually, I feel great." I said, laughing. He stared at me and then walked over to me. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "Don't be. I feel good about making her leave. You were right all along. All of you. She was annoying, and rude. My god, she was rude." I said, looking at him. "Calling you a bad father. She had no right to do that." I said, leaning into him. He took my hand and started playing with my fingers. "Bella, I really didn't mean to scream at her. I swear!" Alice said. "Alice it's fine, really." I told her. I got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door. I sank down on the other side of the it. I heard Alice and Edward on the other side. "Listen, Alice, go back down stairs and I'll talk to her." "Ok, Edward." I heard her say, and close the door as she walked out. I heard a small tap on the door, and then it opened. It stoped as soon as it hit me. "Oh, Bells, sorry." he said. I stood and opened the door. I looked behind him, and Nessie wasn't there so I figured Alice took her. He walked in, taking my hand. He put the lid down on the toilet, and sat, bringing me to him. I sat on his lap and put my face in his neck.

"It's going to be ok, Bella. I promise. You will get things fixed with your mom." "I don't want to get things fixed with her." I said into his neck. Somthing else was bugging me, but I didn't want him to get upset with me. Why was he keeping secrets? Why wouldn't anyone tell me? I wanted to know. "Yes you will." he told me again. I pulled back. "No, Edward, I won't. I don't want to. I'm done with all of the crap she comes up with. I mean you're a bad father?! What was she thinking? I'm done." I said, standing up. "Now, can we just go downstairs and forget about my mother?" I asked. He stood, and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his chest, closing my eyes. I washed everything running around in my brain out, and leaned back. He kissed me and we started downstairs. Esme was holding Nessie, who was asleep. I took her, carefull not to wake her up, and took her up to her room. Nessie was still asleep when we went to bed, Alice had told us that she would get her again tonight. I laid in bed for about three hours. I could never go to sleep when somthing was bugging me. Edward was breathing evenly beside me, asleep. I shook him, hating to wake him, but I needed to know.

"Uh, Huh?" he asked, drearily. "Edward?" I whispered. "Yah?" he asked. "I have a question." I whispered again. "And it can't wait till the morning?" he asked. I saw that his eyes were still closed. "It's about what I walked in on today, you know, when you and Esme and everyone were talking?" His eyes shot open. "I told you it was nothing." he said, then rolled on his side, putting his arm over my stomach. "Edward, just tell me." I whispered. He took a deep bretah and started. "Esme. Her resturant is doing good, but suplies are getting more expensive. We might have to close it." he siad. "Oh. That's it?" I asked. He looked at me and stared for a second. He just shook his head. "Edward, it's not a big deal. I may have two hundred that she can have in my savings." "No, Bella. We are not using your money." Um, yes, Edward, we are. And can you explain why it was such a big secret?" "We didn't want you worried." he told me. "Oh, well I'm not. And we are going tommorrow to get that money." He gave up and nodded. I leaned over and kissed him. "Next time, just tell me." I said. He nodded again.

The next morning I woke up before Edward and went downstairs to find Esme sitting with Carlisle and Carlisle holding Nessie. "Esme, I have good news. I have about twohundred in my account you can have for the resturant." I told her. She shook her head no. I nodded my head, untill she gave up. "When Edward wakes up, we'll go get it." I told her. I went back up to get ready, and Edward was laying there still asleep. I crawled up on the bed, and started kissing him. His eyes opened, and when he saw me, he kissed me back. I pulled away, and he pulled me back to him. I pulled back again. "Morning." I said, cheerely. "Good morning." he replied, smiling. "Get up!" I said, running into the bathroom. When I came out he was ready to go. "Where are we going?" he asked. "To get money." I told him, and dragged him downstairs.

**Oki Doki. Short chapter, I know, but I hope you liked it. Review for me please! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Oki Doki, so here is the next chapter. I realy hope you like it. If you could keep the reviews coming, they are really great and I think you are all awesome! Woo! Thanks! Ok so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**Chapter 34**

Edward and I pulled up to the bank and got out of the car. We walked in and I went to the teller. "May I help you?" he asked. "I would like to get money out of an account." I told him. He nodded and sat behind his computer. "Name please?" "Isabella Swan." I told him. He typed the name in. "Can you answer some questions?" I nodded. "Father's name?" I cringed a little and Edward tightened his grip. "Charlie Swan." I answered. The man nodded and asked a few more questions. I answered them all correctly. "Ok, well Ms. Swan-" "Mrs. Cullen." I corrected, holding up my left hand. He nodded showing me he understood. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen. Your total amount would be 988.67. How much would you like to take?" My jaw droped along with Edward's. "All of it." I said exitedly. "All of it please." Edward looked at me.

"Bella, come on. Mom doesn't need that much. Really, Bella, think about it." "I know. I'm not giving it all to Esme. Just the two hundred like I promised." "Then why do you want it all?" he asked. The man came back out with my money in a little envelope. "Thank you." I said, pulling two hundred out and putting it into my purse. "Ok, sir. Can I start a new savings account?" I asked. "Bella, you just ended one. Now what are you doing?" The man looked at Edward then at me, and I nodded. "What name would you like it under?" he asked. Edward went for my wrist but I pulled it away, grabbing the papers the man handed me to fill out. "Renesme Carlie Cullen." I told him, and I saw Edward quickly look at me in awe. "Bella." he whispered. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and let me continue filling out papers. I handed the man the envelope of money heh had just givin me after finishing the papers. We finished evrything and left the bank.

When we arrived back home, all the cars were missing, which meant no one was home, which meant somone had Nessie. Edward and I took advantage of the peace and quiet and curled up on the couch to watch a movie. I missed just being with him. We never got to do this anymore. I laid down to where my head was on his lap. He started running his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes, content, and a small sigh came out of me. "Somthing wrong?" he asked. "No. The total opposite. This is really nice. We don't ever get to do this and to tell you the truth, I really miss it." I told him. I sat up and he put his arm around me. I leaned into his under arm. When I pulled back, he was looking at me, watching. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. Just agreeing with you. This is really nice. I don't even get to mess with you anymore." he told me, poking my sides. "Stop, No! Stop!" I squelled and started laughing as he continued to tickle me. "Oh, Bella, you are so easy to get to." he told me, smiling. "Really now?" I asked, caulking and eyebrow up. He smiled, and I lunged off the couch, running as fast as I could.

I ran around the living room and through the kitchen, where we were on either side of the counter. I lunged one way, and so would he. I finally went for it, and he caught me. His stomach was to my back, and he folded my arms across my chest and picked me up. I was laughing the whole time. He sat down in the chair, setting me across his lap. I relaxed and let my head dangle off the side of the chair's arm. "Told you you were easy to get." he said, kissing my neck. "Oh shut up." I said bringing his lips to mine. We sat back on the couch to finish our movie. I curled back into him. A few minutes later I was asleep, and from what I could hear, so was Edward. I could still smell him as I slept and he smelt good. Just like the Edward I had first met.

I was in the woods, alone and was scared to death. I had no clue what about though. All I knew was that somthing was chasing me. Some animal was chasing me. I ran through the trees and stopped in my tracks when I came upon what I saw. Edward was lying there, bleeding. Dead. I covered my mouth and screamed as loud as I could. I kept running, my sight getting blurred now from the tears. I stopped and ran back to Edward, trying to drag his body. He was too heavy. I couldn't move him, so I just dropped to my knees, and cried into his chest. I heard a noise and looked up, but my vision was still blured. All I could see was a huge black figure. I screamed again. "Bella! Bella! Wake up!" Edward was yelling to me, shaking me trying to wake me up. We were still on the couch. I burried my head into his chest and sobbed. I couldn't breath anymore, so my sobs were half sobs and half gasps for air. He held me and tried to calm me down. "Shh. Bella. It's over. It's over. You're ok now. You'll be ok. I promise. Bella, settle down." he told me, rocking me back and fourth. He held me tight, because I was grasping him tightly.I settled down and sat back. I closed my eyes, tight, trying to wash the images out, and I felt Edward wipe the wetness away from my face. I breathed in and out, trying to regain controll.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head, feircly. "Ok, ok." he said, pulling me back into him. I settled faster with him there, comferting me. I whimpered and he kissed the top of my head. I sat there for a few minutes. "Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded and we stood, walking to the kitchen. I stood at the sink to get a glass of water. He wrapped his arms around me from the back, and I turned in them to face him. He looked me in the eyes. "Are you ok? Really?" he asked. I looked down at the floor and nodded. He lifted my chin back up to his face and he kissed me. I put my face into his neck, and wrapped my arms around his waist. We stood there for a few minutes. "Go sit down, and I'll fix you somthing." he told me. "How do pancakes sound?" he asked. I laughed. "You don't know how to fix those." I said. "I can teach myself." he said, confidently. I laughed again, and told him "Watch and learn." I mixed the stuff and poured some, as he stood and watched. I flipped it and he aplauded me whe I was finished. "You would clap." I said, dabbing some mix in smiley face form on his forehead.

"Oh so that's how it is?" he asked. I watched him as he walked over to the ice maker. "No. Edward. Don't." I told him in a serious tone. Too late. He stuck it down the back of my shirt. "Edward Anthony!" I yelled. "What?" he asked. Making a little I'm-so-inocent face. You couldn't resist that face. I laughed, walked back over to him, and kissed him. We sat and ate our pancakes, then waited for the rest of the family to get home.

**Ok so yah that was short but I hope you liked it. Review plz. Thanks :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ok so there have been some questions that I need to confirm. Yes, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie are married. Just thought everyone would like to know. lol. Ok so here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review. :) Thanks!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. (wee!)**

**Chapter 35**

A few days later, I was utterly and completely freaked out. I kept having the same dream. The one where Edward dies. It was making me kind of depressed. I didn't want to tell him about it, because I didn't want to seem stupid or be talked to like I was. I needed to tell someone, though, or I was going to explode from the inside, and I was pretty sure that wouldn't be pretty. Alice was sitting next to me on the couch, and Edward on the other side. I told Edward to go check on Nessie, somthing that would keep him very busy, then I closed in on Alice. She was the only one besides Rose that I could trust, and Rose wasn't there. "W-o-w, Bella." she said really slow. "Ok I don't know if you like me or somthing, but I don't roll like that, and your kind of married to my-" "Alice? Shut up." I told her, bluntly. She nodded and closed her lips.

"Listen I need to talk to you about somthing. Can we go somwhere where maybe Edward won't go?" I asked. "Oh, yah, sure. I know the perfect place. Hey Edward! I'm kidnaping your wife! We're going to the spa!" she yelled, telling him what we were doing. "Ok! Bye, Bells!" he shouted back. "Bye!" Then we left. "Well that was easy." I told her. she looked at me like I was stupid. "Like it's ever difficult?" I laughed at that. "So, what's up?" she asked. "Well, I've been having this just morbid dream the past few days, and since you went to psych school for a little while, I was just wondering if you could help me maybe figure it out. It's just really freaky." I concluded. She nodded, and told me to tell her what the dream was. I explained how I was always being chased by an animal, and that Edward always wound up dead, before I could ever see him alive. "Ok, well, the Edward thing may just be that he's lazy, but what animal are you being chased by?" she asked. "That's the thing, I have no clue. It's black and huge and really blury. I can't make out what it is." I explained. Her eyes went wide with horror. "What, Alice? What is it?" I asked calmly. "Did you say that the animal is black and blury? Is it big too?" she asked. I nodded slowly and she covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. "What?" I asked.

"It's the Black Tigger." she siad. "Is that bad?" I asked. She nodded, perfusivly. "Why?" I asked. "It means somthing bad is going to happen. You said it had to do with Edward, well, it will probably happen to him. The tiger is the animal of revenge, which means someone is jelous. It doesn't necesarily mean that he will die, but he may get badly hurt. Unless you stop it." she told me. "But can't you stop it? I mean help?" I asked. She shook her head. "Bella, you have to understand. I would help you if there were a way, believe me, I mean he _is_ my brother, but since it was _your_ dream I can't do anything." she told me. "Alice," I whispered, head down, facing the floor of the car. I looked back up at her. "Why? Why would someone hurt him? He has a child." I whispered. She just shook her head. "I don't know, Bella. I just don't know." she told me. It started raining.

A few weeks had gone by, and I speant every second I possibly could with Edward. This dream had me so scared. I couldn't lose him and neither could Renesme. He still was oblivious to what was going on. There wasn't anyone I could think of that had a thing against any of my family. Mike did, but he couldn't karate chop a stick of butter that was half melted, so there was no problem there. Who was it? And did he have anything against me, either? I was so confused, and scared. It wasn't until the day it happened, that I truly cherrished my life. Edward and I had gone to go see a movie. We were really late, and were walking down the hall, when Edward was knocked out by somthing very fast moving. I looked at the doors. Locked. Whoever this was, he worked here and had connections. I was affraid to look up to see who it was. Leaning over Edward, I looked up. I could recognize the face, but not place the name. I gasped. That's because he never introduced himself. It was the man from the first night at the diner, and the grocery store.

I pushed the call button on my phone, but he kicked it away. I looked at it franticly. Good it had called, but the percentage of the person being able to make it to us on time was slim-none. The screen went black, so he didn't see that it had dialed. I heard a faint noise that sounded like my name, so I started talking. "What do you want?" I asked shakily. I heard the voice tyring to explain then he got cut off by another voice, the man's next to me, and stopped, listening. "Well, if it isn't ms. Thang. You know, I've been following you." he said, pulling me up by the hair. I yellped. No one could help me now. We were locked inside the entrance hall to the theatre, and Edward was unconcius. "Let go!" I screamed. "Shut up!" he yelled back, so I closed my mouth. The whole time I was thinking about Nessie. _God, please, if not me, please let Edward go back home to that baby girl. God please! _I screamed it to him in my mind. I was sobbing now. The man still had me by the hair, and he had tilted my neck back. He held a knife. All I could do was plead. "Please! I have a baby girl! Please!" I cried. "Oh, well, if she's lucky, she might just get her daddy back." "Please!" I sobbed. I couldn't hold myself up anymore and the body weight startled him. He tried to regain controll, but it didn't work. The knife fell, and as he tried to stop it, it gouged into my arm. I winced in pain. I hid that part of my arm under me as I fell so he wouldn't be able to find it.

He was panicky, looking for it, and behind him Edward became concious again. I waved him down with my uninjured arm, and he faked it. I held out my arm for him to see, and quickly recoiled it. I yanked the knife out as fast as I could, and passed it to him. I was loosing alot of blood. This was not good. I scooted over to my phone and whispered, "Call 911. Movie theater. Please." I said it quickly. I heard an "Ok Bella." on the other side of the line. I watched Edward spring up, and walk silently over to the man that had tried to kill me twice now. "Hey." he said. The man whipped around, and Edward stabbed him square in the chest. The man fell. Edward rushed over to me and laid beside me. "Bella!" he whispered. He hugged me as hard as he could. "Ugh." I said. He pulled my arm from me to examine it. I looked too, because I had never really looked. It was bad. I mean really bad. The cut was so deep I could see bone, and my clothes were stained red with blood. The gadh was from right above my wrist to right below my elbow. There was blood everywhere. I heard sirens. I closed myself into Edward, and he held me. The doors opened, and I felt the new air come into the little space. The next thing I saw was black.

**Ok so that was the next chapter. Sorry it was short and a bit rushed. Kind of just about the dream, but eh it was good. lol. Ok review for me! Thanks :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok so this chapter may be kind of intense, because I wrote it from everyones POV. I just wanted to let everyone know how everyone was feeling, and I thought it would be cool if you could all see just how much everyone cares for Bella and Edward. Ok so hope you like it and please please please keep reviewing. You guys rock. Thanks. :) And BTW sorry it took so long to put out. Didn't mean to keep you guys on edge like that. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 36**

**Edward's POV**

We had been at the hospital now for three hours, and Bella still wasn't awake. I wanted to shake her to wake her up. This all just seemed so unreal. I had a small concusion, but they told me I was fine and that I wouldn't have to stay. Bella was the total opposite. Just lying there. The doctor (a friend of Carlisle's) told me that her injuries were bad. She too, had a concusion, but it was far worse, along with multiple bruises on her face and arms, and the worst gash I think I have ever seen in my life. It was so deep. That's why the doctor said she was unconcious, because she had lost so much blood from the stab. All I could think about was losing her. I couldn't lose her, and neither could Renesme.

I had told Alice not to bring Renesme to the hospital. It just wasn't the right place for her to be. Emmett had called Alice to come see us, so she hirred Dep. Black to watch Renesme for us. Everyone was here now. Waiting, just waiting was all we could do. I had asked everyone, when they arrived, who Bella had called, and Emmett stepped forward. He had heard the whole thing over the phone. _Over the phone._ I could only imagine how he felt, because even I didn't hear the whole thing, and I was there. How could anyone possibly feel after hearing their sister-in-law almost get killed over the phone? It was just too much to fathome. Bella moved, and everyone surronded her.

**Emmett's POV**

As if just listening to Bella get beat up on the phone wasn't enough, we had to sit here and watch her. I loved her to death but if I had to do this much longer, I think I might have thrown up. Not saying that about her appearence or anything, just the fact that someone did this to her made me want to puke. To tell the truth, she looked dead. If the moniter wasn't still going, I would have thought she was. This wasn't even the worst part of this whole experience. God, I just can't get her screams out of my head. That, out of everything, hearing Bella in pain, was the worst part. Just listening to her scream. I felt horrible. Useless, because I knew I couldn't do anything. I can't even explain, and Edward was sitting here, worrying himself silly. I felt bad for him. If Rose was in this state, I wouldn't be able to leave her side, either. All I could think of was, Why Bella? Out of all the people on God's green earth, why was it her? Alice and Rose were standing outside, cying. Bella is their best friend, and sister. I can't imagine how they feel. Bella moved, and everyone surrounded her.

**Rosalie's POV**

I had heard Emmett in the kitchen calling 911. It startled me at first, because no one was with him, but then I saw the other phone in his other hand. The next thing I heard was about a movie theater, and I knew right away that it was about Edward and Bella. The one night that we gave them alone. someone had hurt them. Emmett wouldn't tell me much, but I gathered information as he called all of the family members to meet us at the hospital. Bella had called him, but didn't answer when he picked up. He was about to hang up, but then he heard a man that wasn't Edward talking, and knew somthing was wrong, so he stayed on the line. He heard a man say that it was too late and that no one could hear her or save her, and that wasn't it so horrible he had kicked her phone away? but Emmett stayed on. He knew Bella would give him a clue as to where they were. He said that she kept screaming in pain, and crying and that he heard Edward go down and everything, then Bella whispered movie theater, and he started dialing 911. Since the closest movie theater was in Port Charels, that was where he had the E.M.T.'s go. When we got to the hospital, we were the first ones there, exept for Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. A few hours later everyone had shown up, and Alice and I were outside crying.

Bella had been badly beaten and stabed, and was unconcious. Edward had also been beaten, but he was ok. Bella was so tiny, though, and she was hurt badly. I was so scared. No one I was close to had ever been hurt this badly before. I don't think anyone would be able to handle it if we lost her. Expecialy Edward. We just wouldn't be a family anymore. Bella moved, and everyone surrounded her.

**Alice's POV**

I got a call from Em, saying that Bella and Edward had been hurt, and to meet him and Rose at the hospital. After he explained, I talked to Edward and he said not to bring Nessie, so I took her over to Dep. Black's house. When I got there, Jasper was waiting for me. I wished I could know how he felt, because we all loved Bella, but in different ways. We didn't really have details of what was wrong with them, but when we stepped into the room we didn't need them. Bella lying there was enough. I spun around and put one hand to my stomach, and another to my mouth. I calmed down a little and turned back around.

There were visible bruises on Bella's arms and face, and a huge bandage up the whole bottom half of her right arm. Rose was sitiing in a chair, with her mouth covered, sobbing. I was soon doing the same, so we stepped out for a few minutes. I will never forget the look that Edward had on his face. It was far worse than pain. It was sadness, the worry of loss, the worry of a family being ripped apart, and then pain. Pain of seeing his wife lying there, maybe dieing. I was glad, now, that I hadn't brought Renesme. When Rose and I stepped back inside, we went to our spouses, who held us. A few minutes later, Bella moved, and everyone surrounded her.

**Jasper's POV**

When Emmett called, and explained to me why I needed to meet him at the hospital, I was automaticaly worried. I had been on my way there anyways, because Carlisle and Esme were eating there tonight, and Esme needed me to drop off some more money for her. When I got there, I waited for Alice, knowing that she would be there any minute. When she arrived, we just looked at each other once, and went to the room we were told to go to. When we entered the room, we found a very beaten Bella, and a not so much better Edward, exept that Edward was far better off than Bella, and he was awake with a worried look on his face. I automaticaly started thinking about the worst. No one could replace Bella as a sister if she died. I was really angry. Angry at the person who did this to her, and Edward. I knew he wouldn't be able to live if she didn't. The first thing I thought was, Please let her be ok. All I wanted was for her to be ok. For Edward, and for this family. Bella moved, and everyone surrounded her.

**Carlisle's POV**

I got the call from Emmet first, then from a fellow employee. Bella and Edward had been hurt. Edward had been knocked out, and Bella had been beaten and stabbed. When they arrived, I had gotten Edward and a collegue had gotten Bella. "What happened, Edward?" I asked him. "I don't know. All I remember is getting hit, and going down. When I woke back up, Bella had a knife in her arm, along with a huge gash. She pulled the knife out, and quickly handed it to me, and when he had his back turned, I stabed him." he explained. "Did you get a look at his face?" I asked. He shook his head. "No. He had his head to the side when I stabbed him, so I couldn't see it." he told me. We discussed some more things, and I let him go see Bella. His face when he saw her condition was horrible. Even worse when the doctor told him she had a slight chance of not making it through. He sat next to her the whole two hours before everyone got there. Even when they did he wouldn't let go of her.

The doctor told him that he had to put another IV in and to step away for a few minutes. That, you could tell, was hard for him. Just to be away from her for a few seconds was killing him. Esme was standing next to me weeping. It was the worst day of my life, just seeing everyone's emotions all spread out. You could see how it was effecting them, you just couldn't tell what they were thinking. I wish I knew what just one of them were thinking. Esme the most. Bella moved, and everyone surrounded her.

**Esme's POV**

Carlisle and I were waiting for Jasper to arrive when we got the call from Emmett. Carlisle explained to me what was going on, and I imeediatly panicked. He told me not to worry and that everything would be under control in just a few moments. I still couldn't stop myself from having a panick attack. My son and his wife had just been attacked, and no one knew who did it or why. I needed to see Edward and Bella. I needed to see my baby boy. Carlisle made me wait outside while he talked to and took care of Edward. When they came out, I hugged him, but he was determined to go see Bella, and I was right there with him. We needed to see if she was ok. She wasn't. The doctor even told Edward that she might not live from all of the blood loss. I was sobbing next to Carlisle now, and by the time everyone else showed up, the room was full of lingering sadness. I just wanted Bella to wake up, fisrt, so that we knew she was ok, and second, because I couldn't stand to see Edward like this. Just then, Bella moved and everyone surrounded her.

**Bella's POV**

I felt so weak. My eyes were closed, lids heavy, so I moved my arm, just to see if I still could. I heard a rush of footsteeps and it startled me. When I did manage to get my eyes open, everything was blurry, but I could make out a whole bunch of figures standing over me. My eyes cleared and the first person I saw was Edward. Good. He was ok. That was good. I tried to move some more, but I hurt to much, so I just whispered, "Edward?" "I'm here. I'm right here, love. I'm here." he was telling me, grabbing my hand. It took me a few minutes, but I soon realized who all was there. Everyone was there, and eveyone had tear streaked faces. They were all wearing smiles now. After a couple of hours everyone left. Exept Edward and Carlisle. Edward was going to stay with me tonight, and Carlisle still wanted to talk. I was about talked out, but throughout all of the talking, no one said anything about what happened, and I was greatfull.

"Bella, do you think it would be ok if I asked you a couple of questions?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and smilled politly. "Do you remember anything?" he asked. I nodded again. "Did the man stab you?" he asked. "Yes." I whispered, touching the bandage, where my gash was. "Do you hurt anywhere unusual?" "No." I responded. "Do you remember what the man looked like?" At this I closed my eyes. I remembered exactly what he looked like, and who he was. I didn't want to remember. It hurt to remember. "Yes." I whispered again, crying. "Can you tell me what he looked like?" he asked. Edward squeezed my hand, and I did the same to his. I started shaking my head. "I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember." I sobbed. "Ok, Bella, you don't have t-" "H-h-he was the m-m-man from t-t-the d-diner the fi-first night. The o-o-one who tried t-t-to hurt me at the g-g-g-g-grocery store the next day, when I wouldn't g-g-g-give him what he w-w-wanted." "The one that Emmett beat up?" Edward asked. I nodded, and swallowed hard. "He followed her. He stalked her!" Edward yelled. He was fuming. "I'm glad I stabed him! Weather I hurt him or not I'm glad I stabed him!" he yelled. "Edward, I was going to tell you tommorrow, but you killed him. You have a court appearence on friday to claim that it was self deffence." Carlisle told him. "What? I killed him?"he asked. Carlisle nodded to him. "Good." I heard him say. "He won't hurt anyone else." he concluded.

The next few days were tough, seeing as I was in the hospital for them. Alice brought Nessie up once. I agreed with Edward, she shouldn't be in a hospital. Edward stayed with me every night, sleeping in the chair, across from me. I was so glad that he was ok. They let me go a day early, because I wasn't sore anymore. When I got home, I was just happy to be able to sleep in my own bed, with Edward. The only thing bad was that we had to change my bandages ourselves now, three times a day. Carlisle helped us with the ones at night. I could see Nessie everyday now, and not have to worry about her getting sick now, too. The next day was Edward's court appearence, and I just prayed that it would go well.

**Ok so that was that chapter. Tell me how you liked it by reviewing please. :) Thank ya very much.**


	37. Chapter 37

**OMC you guys I am sooo sorry that this is taking me so long to post new chapters! This week is going to be hectic with my show opening for halloween week and my party and stuff. So if I don't get another chapter out after this one, I am really sorry! I hope you enjoy this one, though. Review please and thanks. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer. All these characters. She owns. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 37**

Edward was getting ready for his trial. He was wearing a suit, looking all profesinal like. He seldomly wore one, and I had to admit, he looked damn good. I was sitting on the bed, watching him try to tie his tie. "Let me get it." I told him, getting up. I walked over to him and tried to grab it, but he pulled away. "What? Are you really going to say 'No! I can do it!' and fight me?" I asked, smiling. Thinking about Edward acting like a two-year-old was fairly amusing. "No. Your arm." he said pointing. I looked down at my injured arm, and hid it behind my back. "It's fine. Now, let me get your tie." I said again, grabing at it. He yanked back, yet again. I was getting kind of angry now.

"Edward, what is your flipping problem?!" I said. He cringed. "I don't want your stitches to open up." "I'm fine! Now let me friggin' help you." I said through my teeth. "No!" "Edward, it's not a big deal if they open. All we have to do is get them sewn shut again." "No." he repeated, looking at his shoes. This was causing him pain. This fight was actualy causing him pain somehow. _What is his problem?! Is he PMSing or somthing!?, _I thought to myself, but I decided to be nice and ask him calmly.

"Edward, what's really wrong?" I asked. He was still looking at the floor, so I walked up and bent over to see his eyes. He turned his face away from me. "Edward?" I whispered. This was getting to me now. Why wouldn't he look at me? I turned as the tears came to my eyes. "No, no, no, no. Babe, no. Come on." he was pleading, at my side now. "What? What is really wrong? Why won't you tell me?" I asked. "Because it's stupid." he explained. I rolled my eyes, as the tears slowly stopped. "Look, if you're going to say it's embaresing that you don't know how to tie a tie, I don't care. Really, I don't." I told him, wrapping arms around him. He hugged me back, and kissed my hair. "Ok, look. You almost died from loss of blood for the first time it was slashed open." I cringed. He felt it and held me tighter. "If your stitches open again, you start bleeding again." he said. "Edward, you worry too much. I'm just tieing a tie!" I told him. "I still worry. And I told you it was stupid." he said, letting go and starting to turn to the mirror again. I grabbed his hand and turned him back around.

"No. Not stupid. You care, that's all. And I love you for that." I told him, smiling and standing on my tip toes to kiss him. "Now, let me tie the stupid tie." I told him. He laughed and put his hands up in surrender. I started the knot, and I heard Nessie. I finished the knot really quick, and jogged to the other room. Edward walked behind me, so he got there a few seconds after me. I was holding Nessie. "She just woke up from somthing. All she needs is help falling asleep." I told him. "Let me see her." he said. I handed Edward his daaughter, and watched as he rocked her from side to side. In what seemed like no time at all, Nessie was back to sleep. He set her down softly, as not to wake her, and we tip toed out. We closed the door behind us. "And that," he began, brushing off each shoulder sarcasticly, "Is how you do it." We were back in our room by now. I laughed as he looked at his watch. "Oh! I gotta go." he said, picking up his suit jacket. "Ok, babe. Good luck. Not that you'll need it since it was self defense." I added. "Yah." he said. He quickly kissed my cheek and walked matchingly quick out of the room.

I went down stairs to where Carlisle was sitting in the living room, reading the paper. "Hey Carlisle." I greeted him. "Hey Bells." he said back, looking over his paper. I went to the fridge and got a water bottle, then sat next to him. I had been drinking alot of water lately. Carlisle told me to because of my arm. I didn't know what good it would do, but Carlisle is the doctor. "Let me take a look at the arm." Carlisle said, setting his paper down. I held out my arm so that he could take the gauze bandage off. It was all gross and wet looking. He made a face at the way it looked, which made me smile because Carlisle saw things that were ten times worse, every day. He looked and picked at it for a few minutes, when Emmett walked in. "Hey guys." he said, with a huge smile on his face. "Hey" we said, smiling back. "Hey, Bells, when you're done there, do you want to come with me to pick out a gift for Rose's birthday?" he asked. "Sure. If someone will watch Nessie. She shouldn't be a problem, we just put her down for a nap." I told him." "Rose will watch her. I'll make up an exuse for you." he told me, jogging up stairs again. Carlisle started bandaging me back up again, and by the time he was finished, Emmett was just coming back down.

"She'll do it." he told me. "Oki doki. Let's go then. Thanks Carlisle." I said over my shoulder as we left. I saw him nod once. We got into Emmett's Jeep, and I buckled up. He had so many buckles! It was confusing. I started to wonder how Rosalie could get all of this, but then I remebered she practicaly built cars. Her and Emmett would spend days out in the garage. On weekends, we rarely ever saw them at all. "So where are we going?" I asked. "I was thinking Buest Buy. Get her a CD or somthing." he said. "First of all, there's a Buest Buy in Forks? Second, you don't get your wife a CD for her birhtday. That's what I got my mom for her birthday when I was 15 and didn't have a job." I explained. He was still laughing at my first question. When he calmed down he asked, "Well, what do you want me to get her?" "Get her some music that you think is romantic and she knows you think is romantic. Then, on the night of her birthday, take her somewhere nice to eat, and have them play the CD." I told him confidently. "That's a really good idea." he said, as we walked into the store. He went to go look at CD's and I went to just explore.

I was looking at some movies, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a lady standing there. "Bella Swan? Oh my god, is that really you?" she asked, smiling. I was wondering who the heck this lady was and why did she know my name and where was Emmett? "Yes." I said, simply. She could tell I didn't know who she was. "It's me, Sue. I know you haven't seen me in a while, I moved when you were really little, but I'm back now, just moved in this week. I'm exited to see your father. Is he here, or is he somewhere else?" she asked. She had no idea. Just then, Emmett rounded the corner. "Bella." he said. "Oh, sorry." he added. "It's ok." I told him. "Hi, I'm Sue, Charlie's friend. I was just talking to Bella about Charlie in fact. Wondering if he was here, actualy." she said, again. Emmett looked at me. "Is this your boyfriend, Bella?" she asked. "Nooo." Emmett and I said at the same time, taking one step back. "He's my brother." I explained. "Oh, I didn't know Charlie had a son, too." she said. She was way off on everything. "Um, no, he didn't." I told her. She looked at me like she was confused. "Why don't we go have some coffee? You'll want to sit down." I told her. She nodded, and we left togo get coffee.

We all sat at a table in the little coffee shop. "Explain please." she said with a smile. "What first?" I asked. "How is he your brother?" she asked. "I got married." I said, holding up my left hand for her to examine the ring on my finger. "Oh! Well congadulations!" she said, clapping her hands togeather. "Ok, Sue," I began. "Charlie. He was, um, he was, in, no, he was, he was shot." I said slowly. The smile wiped off of her face. "Just this last year, and if I knew you guys were still keeping in touch, I swear I would have contacted you imeediatly." I told her. Tears were running down her face. "I'm sorry, I-I have to go." she said, picking up her purse, and running out of the coffee place. I looked at Emmett and asked "Do people never realize that it's just as hard for me to tell as it is for them to hear?" I said, my eyes welling. He put a comforting arm around me. "Come on, let's go. Edward will probably be home now." he told me. I just wanted to run into Edward's arms and stay there forever. I just wanted to go home.

**Ok, so I'm sorry it's short, but like I said, I don't have alot of time this week to do things. If you could please review, that would make me happy. Oddles and oodles of happy. :) Thanks.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I'm going to try to get a few out this week. But, here is the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy. And please keep reviewing. You are making me happy with them :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 38**

Emmett and I were walking to the door of the house when my phone started ringing. '_you'll be prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes.'_ "It's Edward. Probably wondering when were getting home." I told Emmett, taking my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella. You need to come down to the courthouse. Hurry." he answered

"Why? I thought you were home."

"They need two people to testify. Bring Emmett, since he heard everything. I don't think the judge likes me very much. He said that he had a problem with Alice and Rosalie one time, and when he found out we were related he stopped being so nice." he explained.

"Ok, ok. Em and I'll be there in a few minutes." I told him.

"Ok. See you then. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye" he said, hanging up. I grabbed Emmett's coat sleve and turned him around right as he reached the front door. "Aww, dude! What are you doing?!" he asked, taken off gaurd. "We're going to court. Edward needs help. We need to leave. Now." I said, walking myself and him back to the car. "Ughh!" he said. "Emmett, quit your crying." I said, rolling my eyes. "He should be home by now." he said, driving. "He said that the judge was giving him problems." I told him. "Oh, well then!" Emmett said in a mocking voice. I rolled my eyes and laughed. We pulled into the courthouse parking lot. Charlie had brought me here before, but it was on one of my summer visits to his house. I was little, and I didn't really remember it that much.

We walked up the steps and asked a lady where Edward's hearing was. He was waiting outside the doors of the courtroom. "Oh, thank god. He's eating me alive in there!" he told me. He took my hand and led me into the courtroom. Emmett and I sat down next to Edward at a table. "Mr. Cullen," the judge boomed. "Do you now have the proper people to help you with your claim?" he asked, annoyed. Edward stood to answer him. "Yes, your honor, I do." he told him. "Well, Mr. Cullen, explain to me who you have beought." the judge said, talking like Edward was the biggest idiot in the world. "Oh, I'm sorry, your honor. I have asked my wife, Bella Cullen, and my brother, Emmett Cullen to come today." he said. "Ask them to present." the judge said, talking slowly, like Edward was stupid. "Um, Bella. Will you explain why it was self defense to his honor?" he asked me. I nodded and they walked me up to the stand. They swore me in and I took a seat at the bench.

"Mrs. Cullen, will you please explain to us why your husband should be granted self defense?" the judge told me. "Well, Edward and I were going out that night. It had been a while since we had had a date night since my daughter was born, but my sister-in-law told me that she would look after her. We went and ate, then we went to a movie. We were entering the theater, you know in that little hall that seperates the lobby and the actual theater, and a man had locked the doors to the entrance. Before I knew it, Edward was lying on the floor." I started to feel the tears welling up. "The man was a man that had hurt me before. I got my phone out and pressed the talk button and it called Emmett. He heard the whole thing on the phone, and dialed 911 when he heard our location. The man had stabbed me in my arm, and when Edward regained conciousness, I gave him the knife." I was sobbing now. I didn't want to remember any of this, and everyone in that room could see it. Edward couldn't even look at me. "While the man was turned, Edward stood behind him. When he turned back around, Edward st-" I hated this. I couldn't even talk. I put my hand to my mouth and my arm around my stomach.

"Finish, Mrs. Cullen." the judge demanded. I shook my head with my hand still covering my mouth. "Finish." he demanded again. "She can't! She doesn't want to!" Emmett yelled. Edward was looking at me, and I had never seen so much pain in his eyes. I stood. "Sit! And Mr. Cullen, if there is one more outburst from you, I will have you taken out of this courtroom, which means your brother will have no claim, and be sent to prison!" I shot back bown into the seat. This judge was a jerk. "Finish, Mrs. Cullen." he said, again. "He stabbed him." I finished quickly. "Alright, you may leave the stand." he said. I stood up and went over to Edward, burying my face in his chest. Emmett mad his claim next.

"I heard everything on the phone, and with all of the screaming I would deffinatly say it was in self deffense that Edward killed him." The judge took a few minutes with the jury and then let them make a dessicion. They came back out saying that it was in self deffense and that we were free to go. I rode with Edward on the way home. "I promise, I won't let anyone put you through that again. You won't ever have to think about it." he said. I laid my fingers over my hurt arm. "Yes I will." I whispered. "It will never go away, Edward. There will always be a reminder." I told him. He took my hand and we rode in scilence the rest of the way home. When we got there, we went straight to bed. I told him about everything that had happened that day, and he listened. When I was done, he told me things that had gone on. When he finished we went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, and went to check on Nessie. There was note on her crib in Esme's writting.

_Bella,_

_Carlisle and I took Nessie to the zoo. We will be gone all day, and have made sure that everyone else will be too. Have fun with Edward on your day off, dear._

_Love,_

_Esme_

I went and crawled back into bed with Edward. He woke up and kissed me, half awake and still half asleep. "We have a day off." I told him, handing him the note. "Alright!" he said, smiling. I laughed at his amused facial expressions and got up. He pulled me back, and I collapsed next to him. "I think we should stay here." he told me. I nodded in agreement, and stuffed my face into his arm. "You know? I change my vote. I think we should have some fun today." I told him. He looked at me with a mischevious smile. "And what exactly are you thinking?" he asked. "Why don't you call up Alice, Rose, Em, and Jasper. I think it's time that you guys teach me how to play paintball."

**Woo! Ok so paintball in the next chapter, and I'll get it posted soon. Review this one please. Thanks :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok so here is what everyone is calling the paintball chapter. lol Ok so I hope that you enjoy and are still reviewing. :D Ok so here is the next chapter. Won't keep you waiting. ;)**

**All of these characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 39**

Good God! I never knew there was so much stuff that you had to wear when you were playing paintball! Em and Rose were togeather and they had said they would go and sign us up because they were practicaly two minutes away. Alice and Jasper were at the mall (suprise suprise) so it would take them even longer than us to get there. Edward was helping me get ready, and trying to explian the rules as he went. We were both wearing black shirts, jeans and tinnis shoes. That wasn't all. When we got there he told me that we would have on helmets, gogles, and pads. I really didn't want to wear a helmet and look stupid, I mean how bad could a little tiny paintball hurt? "Edward, how bad do they hurt?" I asked. "Do what hurt, hon?" he asked. "Paintballs." He pinched me really hard. "Ow! Freekin' jerk!" I yelled, and slapped his hand really hard. He shook it to get the feeling back into it. "About a hundred times worse than that." he said. He could see it on my face. "You're wearing the helmet, Bella." he said. "Ok." I said back. It was more of a squeek. I wasn't so sure I wanted to do this anymore. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll protect you." he told me smiling, as we got into his car. I nodded.

When we arrived, Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us. They had all the pads and stuff in Emmett's car so when we got there, they were passed out. "Bella, Bella, Bella." Emmett said. "I can't wait to cream you. This is my numero uno sport, you know. And what funny stories I will have to tell my neice in the future." he said. "Em, please don't kill me." I told him. He chuckled. A few minutes later Alice and Jasper walked through the doors. They got their stuff and geared up. "Ok Bells, so rules are, 1. no intentinal face hits or you are D.. 2. Don't stay with Edward he sucks." Alice said, sticking her tounge out at him. I giggled, and he looked like he had just seen a puppy die in front of him. I tried not to laugh, but I was still giggling when I patted him on the back reasuringly. He put his arm around me. "Ok, 3. Try not to stay with team members the whole time so that you don't all go out at once. And 4. Kick some-" "Alice!" everyone yelled. She made a stubborn face at us. The office people paged us. "Team Ninja Turtles and Team Hit It, you are up to play." they said, then went off the intercom. "What dumb ass name did you name us?!" I asked Emmett. Everyone but Alice laughed. "Oh so you can say it but I can't?! It is soooo on, Bella!" she was saying. "Alice, you can't shoot her, she's on our team." Jasper reminded her. "We are Team Ninja Turtles, because I'm awesome and that's what I named us." Emmett explained with a triumphent smile on his face. Rose smacked him in the back of the head. She held up her hands as if in surrender. "I wasn't with him when he picked team name." she said.

We walked out to the feild. Everyone ran and Edward grabbed my arm. "What are we-" "Shhhh!" he interupted. "We're hiding." A buzzard went off. I had this huge gun in my hand that Alice had loaded with hot pink amo. Edward moved as soon as the buzzard went off. Rock music started playing as if to get us in the paintball mood. I heard three shots go off, and an unfamiliar voice go, "Alright! Not even five minutes and we got one out!" He sounded a little too happy, so I turned from the blow up thing I was hidding behind and shot three shots. They all hit him, just not very cordinatly. One hit him in the foot, one in the arm, and one in the chest. It felt really good. I went back behind the blow up safe spot, and Edward stared at me in awe. "That was fun!" I whispered. He laughed at my huge smile. "Ok, follow me." he whispered back. We started moving and I heard a two shots. "Crap!" he said as he pushed me back behind cover. I could see Alice from the sidelines. I smiled and waved. I heard another yell by an unfamiliar voice, and understood we got another one out. But Edward only had on strike, and who was also on the bench with Alice? Jasper!? When did he get out?! I looked at the other side and there were three people otu on their team. Good, that meant that there were only three of their players left. I heard Rosalie scream. And three for us too.

Edward tried again to cross in front of the empty spot, but the guy was waiting. Edward got shot four more times. I crouched and sat. "What happened to protecting me?!" I mouthed. He shrugged as in appology. Ok this was not good. Emmett and I were the only ones left now. I heard two other people yell. One curse. Crap. Emmett was out, but he had taken someone out with him, which left me and the guy who got Edward. I looked at Alice and she mouthed, "He's on your right. The other side of the square." I nodded and stood. I swiftly and quietly moved two other sides away, making my way around the square. I heard a couple of shots, and knew he was on my original side, looking for me. I swiftly moved two more sides, and he was facing away, with his back to me. "Hey." I said, holding my gun up infront of me. I was going to hit him three times in the same place. Or at least try. I pulled the triger three times before he even got his gun up. "Aww, sad." I said, making a fake frown appear on my face. He walked up to me and stuck out his hand. I was ready to take this helmet off. Alice had put it on with my hair pulled up into it, so it really itched. I held up one finger to let him know it would be a second. "Man, your a really good player, you should play on a pro team. They have tourn-" he stopped when I got my helmet off and starred like I wasn't human. I became really self concious. I started feeling around on my face. "You're a chick!?" he yelled. I nodded, and shook his hand. "Yep. And it was a really good game, dude. Thanks. You made my first time of playing really fun." I smiled as my family and his team mates made their way over. Edward kissed me in congrats while this guy stutered. "Y-y-y-your first t-t-time?" he asked. I nodded. "How? What? Wow." he said.

I laughed and introduced my family. "This is my brother, Emmett. Supposedly, and I quote, "The best player ever" Psh ya right. This is my sister, Alice, my other sister, Rosalie, mt other brother, Jasper, and my husband, Edward. Oh and I'm Bella." I said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Seth, and this is Quil, Embry, John, Max, and Sean." he told me. They all waved when introduced. "Well, it was a really good game, and you did well for your first time." he told me. Emmett snickered as his dirty mind processed Seth's words. I heard a loud smack and knew either Alice or Rosalie had hit him. We waved good bye and when Edward and I got into our car, he kissed me. It wasn't a light kiss. "What brought that on?" I asked as we pulled away. "Just thought you should get yoru prize." he said. "Oh, so your my przie?" I asked, grinning. He smiled as he started the car. "Well, it's a good prize, but I would have gone for a trophey." I teased. He started laughing his georgeous laugh. "You did great, love." he told me. I jumped up and down in my seat and I felt my eyes get wide. "Edward! The last guy I shot, I got him in the same place three times!" He laughed hard at my exitment. "That's great. Maybe you can give Emmett some pointers." This one had me laughing.

When we got back to the house, I was ready to take a shower. I ran up stairs and walked into the bathroom. I took a long, nice hot shower, and when I got out, walked into the bedroom to get clothes. I walked out and Emmett and Edward were standing there, and me stark naked. I squeeled. "Bella!" Edward yelled, trying to block the view from Emmett. "Emmett!" I squeeled, jumping behind the bathroom door. Emmett just stood there, then he yelled "Edward!" "What did I do!?" Edward asked. "Man! Why didn't you tell me your wife was that good looking?" he joked. Edward hit him, which made him laugh harder. Edward turned to me, only seeing my face. "What do you need, Bella?" he asked. "Well, um underwear would be nice, and pj's or somthing." He walked to the drawers and pulled otu the things I asked for. He walked over and handed them to me. He was holding himself back, and it was taking all of his effort. I smilled and raised one eyebrow, slowly shutting the door to tourtre him. When I came back out again, no one was there. I went down to the living room and saw everyone sitting on the couch. Emmett started singing. "Got the body of a godess-" I hit him, and went to see my baby.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ok so I'm thinking just a couple more chapters until it's over. :( I'm really sad to be ending it, but I need to start a new stroy. And I hope you all think it's as good as this one. lol. Two maybe three more chapters and I will start a new one. It's going to be a continued of this story, except it's from Renesmee's POV and she's sixteen. So I'm really exited about that. But here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Review plz. :)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Stephenie Myer owns all of these characters.**

**Chapter 40**

**5 Years Later**

"Nessie! Come on! It's your first day of kindergarten." I said to Renesmee, walking into her room. "Mommy, I don't want to get up." she said. I laughed, and picked her up. She cuddled into me for a second then pushed away to lay back down. "Edward!" I yelled from her room. He walked into the door, just as beautiful as always. "Yes?" he asked walking over to me. He sat next to me on Nessie's bed. "Help me get this little girl up." I said. He nodded and bent over Renesmee's tiny body. He started tickling her and she would lightly gigle. He picked her up and she laughed her cute little laugh. "Oh, princess, you need to get up." he said. "But daddy, I'm sleepy." she said, rubbing her eyes. "But, it's your first day of kindergarten." he told her. "I'm scared." she whispered. He craddled her in his arms. "What are you scared of?" he asked. "What if no one likes me?" she asked. Edward looked at me and I looked at her.

"I'm sure alot of people will like you, sweetheart." I told her, rubbing her little legs. She sat up in her dad's arms. He smiled at me. "Do you really think?" she asked. She sat herself up, eager to hear my new answer. "Oh, I bet they'll love you!" I said inthusiastcaly. she jumped up and down in place, then jumped off the bed now eager to go to school. She grabbed my hand and dragged me off the bed. "Help me find a wear, mommy." she yelled. "Shhh, Nessie. People are still sleeping!" I giggled at her exitment. Edward came into the closet and grabbed my hand. "How about that shirt, and those pants?" I pointed. She grabbed them. "Don't you think that's a good first day outfit?" I asked. "It's gorgous." she said. I heard a laugh behind us and Alice was satnding there watching. She walked up to the door to stand by us.

"You're going to let her wear that?" Alice whispered so that Nessie didn't hear. I turned and looked at her. "Yes, and if she hears you and decides not to go, I'm sooo murdering you in your sleep. We haven't had a day off since we went paintballing four years ago." I told her. She was laughing. "Ok, Bells, chill. Now that we don't live with Carlisle, I can't get doctors help with my wounds." she joked. I laughed at her. We didn't live with Carlisle and Esmee anymore, but we still lived in Forks. All the way on the other side of Forks though. We still all lived together, we thought that they deserved to have the house to themselves. Renesmee stepped out of her bathroom. "I'm ready!" she yelled. "Nessie!" I laughed. "Shhh." she giggled and put a hand to her mouth as if to cover it so she couldn't talk. "Nessie, do you want me to sit in the back of the car with you?" Alice asked. She nodded her head perfusivly. We walked downstairs and I got her a pop tart. We took her to the car, and she climbed in. When she was all settled we gave her her food.

We pulled up to the Forks Elementary School, and I could hear Renesmee get exited. We got her out and walked her to her classroom. She walked in and sat at a little desk next to another little girl. "Renesmee, come back over here." Alice said, and she got up and came back over to us. Edward picked her up. "Where is my hug good bye?" he asked. She hugged his neck. She was such a little daddy's girl. He set her down and she hugged me, then Alice. She went and sat over next to the little girl again. "Have a good day." I told her, and we turned to leave. When we got back in the car, I couldn't help but think that it seemed like just yesterday that she was born. Before I knew it, we were back home and Alice was getting out of the car to go somewhere with Jasper. I got out and Edward did the same.

When we were back in our room, we collapsed on the bed. I wanted to go back to sleep and so did he. We weren't used to getting up this early, because we both worked afternoons. I laid next to him, and he put his arm over my waist. I scooted into him. "You're cold." he said, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. "Mm hm." I said. He started kissing my neck, so I pulled from him to get to his lips. We kissed for a few minutes, and it was nice. We never kissed like this anymore. We didn't have time to kiss like this anymore. I didn't want to, but I pulled away and laid my head on his chest. "That was nice." he said. "Yeah. I wish we could do that more often." I agreed. "We have all day." he said smiling, and I was lost in him. It _was_ nice. We hadn't made out in what seemed like centuries, but I was really tired, and I needed sleep. "Edward." I interupted his kisses. "Hm?" he replied. "I hate to break this up, but I really am tired and I would like to sleep before we have to go pick Nessie up again." he stopped and let me lay my head on his chest again. We soon drifted, and were both asleep in an instant.

When I woke back up, it was time to get Nessie. I didn't want to wake Edward up, so I went to get her by myself. When she got in the car she just went on and on and on about her first day. "And, and then Marcy, ya I think that's her name. We're best friends. She was having fun and I was having fun, too. I love kindemergarten." she said. I smiled at her story. My phone rang Edward's tone, but I didn't pick it up because we were pulling into the driveway. We walked through the doors and Nessie went staright to Alice and Emmet to tell them about her day. "Keep her busy." I mouthed to Emmett, and he nodded. I went up stairs into Edward's and my room. He was laying there with his hands over his face. I laid on top of him, and he put his hands on my back, lifting his head to make sure it was me. "What did you need?" I asked. "Just wondered where you were. I woke up and you were gone." he siad. "Well, I didn't want to wake you up, and it was time to go pick Nessie up." I explained. He kissed me. "Oh." he said. I kissed him this time, and it didn't stop until I heard footsteps running up the stairs, and we both sat up. I got off of him as fast as I could and sat next to him while he turned the tv on to make it look like that's what we were doing.

"Daddy!" Renesmee screamed, jumping on the bed. "Hey!" Edward said, picking her up and setting her on his lap. I was smiling, which made Edward smile, which made Nessie's face light up. She loved her dad, and I couldn't hellp but notice right now how much she looked like him. She had his face shape and his color skin. She had my brown eyes, my brown hair, and Charlie's curls. She had the cutest dimples, but I have no clue where she got those. She told Edward the same thing she had told me about her day. "I gots to go tell Aunt Rose and Uncle Jaspy!" she squeeled, and ran for the door, lunging herself off the bed. "Green!" she shouted, and our huge dog came out of the next room. "Green!" she sqeeled in delight. She pet him and played with him, totaly forgetting what she was about to go do. When it finaly did hit her, he followed her out of the room. I looked into Edward's beautiful green eyes, and he was looking right back into mine. He leaned in to kiss me again. It was slow this time, not the rushed ones we had been sharing earlier that day. It was nice. But what wasn't nice with Edward? I pulled away and he stood up. I hesitated, but when he took my hand I lazily got up too. We walked down stairs and sat with Alice and Emmett. While we were talking I heard a loud thump and then someone started wailing. "Crap." I muttered, and ran up stairs. Nessie was lying on the floor, but right when I started walking to her Jasper grabbed her up from the ground. "Opp, there's the blood." he said. She had run into the table and her arm was cut. "Come on." I said, grabbing her. "I want daddy to do it." she said through her tears. "Babe!" I yelled down to Edward. He came up the stairs. "She wants you to put the band aid on." I told him. He nodded and I carried her to the bathroom. She had stopped crying now.

He put a Barny band aid on her arm and kissed it to make it better. She smilled and held out her arm to me. "Look, mommy. Now we match." she said, pointing to my scar on my arm as she held hers out to compare. The shock that went through me was obviously apparent on my face. "Ness, why don't you go see if uncle Em wants to play Pretty Prettey Princess with you." he told her. "Yayyyyyy!" she said, jumping off the counter and running down to Emmett. Edward was at my side imediatly. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I, I, I." I said shaking my head. "I never thought about-" "Bella. She doesn't even know-" "Ya? Well what happens when she's old enough _to_ know, Edward? I haven't even thought of how I can explain that." Uncontrolable tears came running down my face. He pulled me into a hug and I burried my face into his chest, sobbing. Renesmee was standing there, but we didn't see her. "Why is mommy sad?" she asked. I lifted my head up quickly and Edward quickly wiped away the tears. "Mommy isn't sad." I told her. "Just a little frustrated." "Ohhh." she said, and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, holding her tight. "I love you." I told her, kissing the top of her curly haired head. "I love you, too, mommy." she said.

**Ok, so this is the next to the last chapter I've decided. Tear :(. lol. Ok so review for me still. I'm starting the next story and finishing this next chapter up. Hope you liked it. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok, so this is the last chapter. :( I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to tell you what my next story officialy is about. Renesmee is sixteen and in high school. The story is told from her POV btw. She like a guy, but she doesn't think he knows she exists. You'll have to read to find out how he feels about her. I'll start it as soon as I can, seeing as I'm starting another show this week. Thanks for being such great fans. I'll see if I can write the first chapter tonight. It may be short, but I will try my hardest to get it out. Thanks again for reviewing, and if you can for my next story, that would be amazing. Thanks so much! :)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 41**

It was time to take Nessie to school again. I got up, this early, every morning. I let Edward sleep, but he got mad most of the time. He didn't like it that I got up all of the time and let him sleep. I would tell him the same thing every time. It's a mom thing. He would usualy just roll his eyes, but today was different. He kissed me. "What was that?" I asked. "Your a perfect mom." he told me. I smiled. "Hey. Let's go get some breakfast." Emmett suggested. "I think I want to go sleep for a little while longer." I admited. "Ok, well, Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and I will go while you sleep." he said. I nodded. "No, no, no, Emmett." Rosalie said. "Bells, can't you take a nap when we get back? I want to go somewhere I know you would love." she told me. I yawned and nodded again, then Edward grabbed my coat for me. I put it on and we headed to the cars. Alice drove and Jasper sat in front, which left Edward and I in the back. We followed Rosalie and Emmett to wherever we were going. I leaned on Edward and he laid his head on top of mine. He kissed my hair, and I closed my eyes. "Bella, do you want me to turn back around? You look really tired." she said. "No. No I'm fine, promise. Just comfterable." I replied. She nodded and looked back at the road.

When we arrived at the resteraunt, I couldn't believe my eyes. We were in the parking lot of Esme's. I smiled and Edward did too. I guess they hadn't told him where we were going, either. We walked in, and Esme and Carlisle were sitting at the table with Nessie. They had drivin to the other side of Forks to get her out of school and bring her here. "Mommy!" she said, running to me. I picked her up when she got to me, and caried her the rest of the way to the table. Edward was making faces at her behind me, and she was laughing. I set her in the booster seat next to Emmett. He would mostly keep her preocupied. "Angela and Ben are on their way." Esme told me. I hadn't seen Angela in two years, since we moved. We had texted each other every day, and we still kept in touch. I knew that her and Ben were getting married this year. Just a couple months now. "Really!?" I asked in a high pitched voice. Carlisle laughed at my face and nodded. Just then I heard the bell to the door of the dinner ring. I looked over my shoulder and Ben was holding the door for Angela. I started running towards her, and she did the same. She dropped all of her things on the floor and we hugged. "Oh my god! Angela!" I screamed. "Oh my god! Bella!" she screamed at the same time.

We jumped up and down for a minute and then hugged again. Just like high school again. Edward walked over and shook Ben's hand. Angela and I started talking a mile a minute. We stopped when Edward guided us to the table. We sat next to each other, and she gasped, covering her mouth. "What?" I asked following her stare. It ended on Nessie. "She's so big." she gasped. I laughed. "Nessie, come over here. I want you to meet someone. She climbed out of her booster seat, and walked over to us. "Nessie, I want you to meet your god mother, Angela." I told her. She held out her hand all profesinaly. "Nice to meet you god mother Angela." she said. I heard Edward stiffle a giggle. "No, honey." I laughed. "You can call her Aunt Angie." I told her. Angela nodded. We talked and talked and talked and talked for what seemed like hours. "Hey, do you and Edward want to go see amovie or somthing?" Ben asked. I looked at Edward, who shrugged, then looked at Nessie. "How about we take her for the weekend?" Carlisle suggested. "Thank you, dad." Edward said. "I guess we're going to go see a movie with you, then." I laughed. "Great. We'll go to our house and look up times real fast, then you can come over and we'll leave." she told me. "Ok" I agreed. They waved and left.

"Ness, your going to stay with grandma and grandpa for the weekend." Edward told her. "Really?! Grampa I get to stay with you?!" Renesmee asked. Carlisle nodded and smiled as she climbed into his lap. "Yay!" she screamed. "Renesmee!" we all yelled. "Stop screaming." I said. She sat quietly in Carlisle's lap. Angela and Ben walked back through the doors. "We figured that you could just look up movie times on your phone. Right?" Angela asked. I nodded, and pulled out my phone. We sat there looking at movie times, until they took my phone. I looked around. My family and friends were sitting there with me. I loved them all, and was so happy. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, Esme, Carlisle, Angela, Ben, and Edward. All sitting there with me having a good time. My family.

**Thank you all for reading this story. I am starting my next story right..... Now!**


	42. Chapter 42 New story posted!

**My first chapter of Renesmee's Story is out! Go check it out and review! :) thanks so much!**


	43. IMPORTANT INFORMATION

IF YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING UP WITH MY RENESMEE'S STORY YOU WILL KNOW THAT IT HASN'T BEEN DOING TO WELL. BUT I HAVE ANOTHER ONE CALLED EVERYTHING YOU WANT AND MORE THAT YOU CAN GO CHECK OUT. I JUST FINISHED MY 25TH CHAPTER AND AM STILL WRITTING FOR IT. IF YOU COULD GO CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW IT, I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH. )  
-TWILIGHTFANSWANTED 


End file.
